Senior Year
by abbierena
Summary: Sequel to The Last Best Summer. It's the fourth and final year of college for our girls. Drama, mayhem, and hilarity abound.
1. Chapter 1

dove in love: Aww, so you want the same career path as Alex and Casey? I love it! :) I know she's my own character and all, but I have a soft spot in my heart for Kylie. haha. Ooooh so this is open-mouth kissing? If it weren't my lips could still be sealed. haha. Oh and kisses and hugs.

****Jessica-loves-Katie: BLTs are awesome! haha why do I have a feeling Katie would be upset with me if I claimed you as my fiction girlfriend? If she is reading this, I'm not a homewrecker (looks around nervously). You two seem like a cute couple! I want to cuddle with Kylie too! 

* * *

><p><strong>Abbie's POV<strong>

It's move-in day at the dorms, which means Rush is quickly approaching. I've spent the past week at the Kappa house with Serena preparing for this and I feel as if I've earned a break. Since Rena is with Alex, I should be entitled to have a little fun of my own. While laying poolside, I spot the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She's hanging with some G-Pi girls and although I don't approve of her taste in friends, I definitely approve of _her_. She is shamelessly staring at me and I'm waiting for her to make a move. I could be the one to initiate things with her, but where's the fun in that? I'll let her be the one to initiate our meaningful overnight relationship.

The hot girl makes her way over to where I am and sits down next to me.

"I'm Connie," she says as she smiles at me.

"Abbie," I say to her.

"Well, Abbie, I saw you checking me out."

"Aren't you arrogant?" I tease. "As if I'd check out a G-Pi."

"I love your accent. You're not from around here, are you?" she asks.

"Do I look like a California girl to you? I'm from Texas."

"I have a cousin from Texas," she says excitedly. There is something a little off about this girl. "Which part are you from?" she asks me.

"Sometimes Dallas, sometimes Houston," I say nonchalantly. "Why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I just transferred here from a school up north," she tells me.

"San Francisco State?" I ask her

"No."

"Berkeley?"

"No."

"Where?" I ask, frustrated.

"I went to a community college."

"Oh, so you're a junior?" I ask, but Connie just ignores my question.

"I've never done this before, but do you want to get out of here?" she asks me, nervously.

"Yeah, we can go to my place. My roommate isn't going to be home for awhile," I tell her. She slips on a pair of shorts and flip flops and we make our way to my sorority house.

Once we enter the house, Connie is in awe. I see her checking out the pictures on the walls, the sorority crest, and all of the Kappa memorabilia we have.

"This place is amazing!" she says to me.

"Thanks. That's why you should Rush Kappa," I tell her. "We occasionally get juniors who Rush, especially transfer students."

"I'll keep that in mind," she tells me. "I've been checking out different sororities lately."

Once we get to my room, the small talk ends. Connie wastes no time with formalities and gets straight to business. In a matter of seconds, she has taken off my bikini and hers and let them fall to the floor. Two hours later, I'm completely exhausted from the best sex I've ever had. Where has this girl been all my life?

"You're incredible," she says as she starts to kiss me.

"So are you," I tell her. "Do you want me to give you a ride back to your apartment?"

"No, it's okay. I don't live in the university apartments," she tells me.

"But that's where juniors usually live," I tell her, confused.

"I live in the dorms," she says hesitantly. "Abbie, I'm a freshman."

"Connie, I'm sorry. I must not have heard you right. Did you just say you're a freshman?"

"Yeah."

"But you said you transferred from a community college."

"I did," she says to me. "I took a couple classes at one when I was a senior in high school and they transferred here."

"You're 18, right?" I ask her. Please don't let her be underage.

"Yes," she says.

"When were you born?"

"September 15, 1991," she says quickly.

"You just turned 18 three days ago?" I ask.

"Is there a problem with that?" she asks. I could tell she's starting to become uneasy.

"No," I say to her. "We're just not going to tell anyone about this and we can't see each other anymore."

"Okay," she says quietly as she averts her eyes from me. "I'm going to walk back to my dorm now."

"Connie, you're staying here tonight," I tell her. "There's no way in Hell I'm letting you walk back to your dorm at night in a bikini top and shorts."

My little freshman playmate starts to smile again as she gets back into bed with me. I grab my phone from the nightstand and quickly send Serena a text message.

"_Hey, Rena. Can you stay at Alex's tonight? I have a situation here. I'll explain more tomorrow._"


	2. Chapter 2

nattie89: I'm excited that you're excited! :D

JeffHardy724: A lot will be going down this year, I can promise you that. :)

Jessica-loves-Katie: Abbie deserves some fun! And forward girls can be cute. Why does Katie think you're crazy? haha.

dove in love: Yeah, that makes me angry too. I have a hard time watching episodes about kids. For you, my lips will never be sealed. (kisses and hugs). Yeah, Abbie is a little horndog, but I thought I would give her something fun to play with. She needed a girl toy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Is it just me or does everyone have some damn freshman to watch over this year?" Casey asks as she scans the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Not me," I say with a huge smile on my face.

"You're one of the lucky ones," my girlfriend says to me. "I have Matt."

"And I have Cassidy," Casey says. "My mom is making me keep tabs on her."

"Abbie has her cousin Aubrey," Serena adds. "Mrs. Carmichael is expecting Abbie to take Aubrey under her wing and turn her into a Kappa."

"I hate these obligations," Alejandra adds. "I'm supposed to watch over my little cousin at all times."

"Umm…babe, speaking of your cousin…where is she?" Casey asks.

"She's fucking some senior girl," Alejandra tells Casey. "At least that's what she told me in her text message."

"You let her go off with some senior girl who is doing God knows what to her right now?" Serena asks completely disgusted with Alejandra.

"What do I care as long as she's off my back. Connie is a total drag," Alejandra tells Serena.

"Our little Connie Rubirosa is all grown up now," Casey says sadly. "She was the cutest kid and now you're letting some senior corrupt her, Alejandra."

"She's getting laid and she's having a good time. That's what matters," Alejandra says to us. "The girl did a senior on the day she gets here. We shouldn't be worrying about her. We should be giving her a fucking trophy for that."

"Who's the senior?" I ask.

"She won't tell me," Alejandra says. "Connie is such a little bitch."

"Why don't we stop focusing on your cousin's sex life and focus on our own?" Casey suggests to Alejandra. Alejandra flashes Casey a flirtatious smile and leads her to Casey's bedroom. Within minutes, we hear Alejandra screaming "Harder, Casey! Harder! Right there, baby!"

"I'm trying to pretend this isn't awkward," I tell Serena as I'm cuddling up to her on the couch.

"What's so awkward about your ex-wife having sex with your ex-friend at the same time you're cuddling with your girlfriend?" Serena jokes.

I'm seriously starting to re-consider this living arrangement. Casey has one bedroom, I have the other, and Serena and Alejandra are a constant presence in this apartment.

"Let's get Kylie and go for a drive," Serena suggests. "I have something I want to show you."

I give my girlfriend a kiss and get my daughter ready to go. Once we arrive at the beach, Serena parks her car but we don't get out.

We start to make out in the front seat of her car and I can feel myself getting turned on by her gentle touches.

"I want to make love to you," I say to her.

"I want to make love to you too," she says as she starts to blush. "But first I want to give you something."

Serena pulls out a ring box from her purse and my mind starts rushing. Is she proposing to me? If she is, what will I say? Am I ready to marry her? Is she ready to marry me? Will she be a good mom to Kylie?

"Alex, you know that you and Kylie mean the world to me and I want to make a deeper commitment to you. So, I was wondering..." she says and then opens the ring box. "Will you wear my letters?"

Instead of an engagement ring, the ring box contains a silver chain with a silver Kappa Gamma Phi lavalier. I was expecting more, but this seems like a big step to Serena, so I try to act thrilled about wearing her sorority letters around my neck.

Oh, Rena, you have so much growing up to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica-loves-Katie: I can't hurt Abbie. I love her wayyyyyy too much. :) And I'm hoping to make Connie a hell of a lot nicer than her cousin.

JeffHardy724: I think that would be my worst nightmare. haha. Listening to an ex-wife having sex with her new gf. Yuck!

Closet Schizoid: I totally understand your frustration with Alex and Casey, but the later chapters just might cheer you up. :D

dove in love: Mine are always here for you too. (hugs and kisses). I think it's cute how you say Serena's letters are juvenile. haha. I always wanted to give my letters to someone. Abbie just might have met her match.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

It's the moment we've all been waiting for; the activities fair at the intramural field on campus. Every fraternity and sorority on campus has set up a booth on the field in hopes of recruiting new members. The Kappa booth is decked out in pink and so are we. We're all wearing pink t-shirts with the slogan: "Kappa Gamma Phi: Not a college experience, a lifetime experience." It may sound corny, but it's a hell of a lot classier than G-Pi's t-shirt slogan: "Time isn't wasted when you're getting wasted."

This is Abbie's first recruitment day as President of Kappa. It should be her moment to shine, but instead she looks almost as glum as the day Billy cheated on her. She's not herself right now. In fact, she's not even talking to the potential rushees so I decide to pull her away from the booth and take a walk.

"Abbie, what's wrong?" I ask.

She bites her lip and I can hear her voice start to quiver. "Remember that situation I was in a few days ago?"

"Yeah," I tell her.

"Well, I was hooking up with a girl and she spent the night."

I give her a hug. "Abbie, that's so great. I'm happy for you."

"You shouldn't be, Rena, trust me."

"Why?" I ask her.

"She's a freshman," Abbie says softly so no one else could hear.

No way! This has to be a coincidence. "Connie Rubirosa?" I ask.

"How'd you know?"

"Wild guess." I decide not to tell her the truth about her new fling. She's already devastated. Just then Cody Lucas, the Pi Beta Xi pledge master, wraps his arms around Abbie from behind.

"Were you just talking about Connie Rubirosa?" he asks us.

"What's it to you?" Abbie asks.

"Nothing," he says. "She's a cute kid. I met her yesterday. She's nothing like her spoiled bitch of a cousin. Her cousin's fiancée is hot though. I totally banged her the other night."

"Cody, you're such a skeeze," I say to him as I playfully smack him on the arm.

"Who's her cousin?" Abbie asks. Oh, Abbie, you really shouldn't hear this.

"Alejandra Cortes," he says to Abbie.

Cody and I notice the color drain from Abbie's face. "I _fucked_ Alejandra's cousin?" she asks him.

"You what?" Cody asks.

"Nothing," Abbie says quickly.

"You just said you fucked Connie," he says excitedly. "I so wish I could have watched you two go at it."

"She's a freshman, Cody," Abbie says to him.

"That's what makes her so hot," he says. "I mean, she's hot but the fact that she's a freshman makes her twice as hot. Freshman girls are like these perfect morsels of flesh and they're so fun to manipulate. If you find the right one, you can get her to do anything in bed because they're so eager to experience college life. You fucking bagged one, Abbie. You are a P-I-M-P."

"Don't talk about Connie like that!" Abbie snaps at him.

Cody starts to laugh. "Don't tell me you like this chick, Abbie."

"Maybe I do," she says to him.

"Abbie, you poor misguided creature. Freshmen girls are good for banging once and then you move on to the next one," Cody tells her. "You're not supposed to develop any feelings for them."

"Cody, fuck off," Abbie tells him as she walks away. I shrug at Cody and then hurry to catch up to Abbie.

"He's a dick," I tell Abbie as I give her a hug.

"I really like this girl," Abbie tells me. "She's perfect for me. She's so fiery and after we made love…I mean…after we had sex, we talked for hours and I never lost interest in anything she said."

"Then be with her," I say to Abbie and I see her smile for the first time today.

"It's hard, Rena. I mean, she's a freshman. She's only 18 years old. What am I going to do when we go to bars with the girls and you all bring dates? And where am I supposed to take her when we go on a date…Chuck E. Cheese?"

"She's 18, Abbie, not 9," I tell her. "She's a grown woman. When you were having sex with her did you think of her as a kid?"

"No," Abbie says. "When Connie and I are in bed together, she is _all_ woman."

"Then what's the problem?"

"What are our sisters going to say?" she asks me.

"Is Connie good to you, does she make you laugh, do you find yourself wanting to be around her all the time?"

"Yes to all of those," Abbie says.

"Well, pardon my language but fuck what our sisters have to say."

Abbie gives me a hug. "I love you, Rena."

"I love you too, Abbie. I love you even more now that you're gay. It's one more thing we have in common."

Abbie rolls her eyes at me and we get back to our booth. Time to meet our prospective Rushees and time for me to devise a plan to avoid my brother Matt at all costs.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica-loves-Katie: Aww, I agree. Abbie DOES deserve some happiness.

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) You're giving your letters to ME! haha. Connie will be the polar opposite of Alejandra. I could never make her a meanie. Oh and I updated this twice today! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

It's the day of the activities fair and so far we've gotten about 60 girls to sign up for information about G-Pi, no thanks to my future wife who has spent the past two hours bitching about being in the sun.

I tune Alejandra out and notice that her cousin is approaching us with while walking arm in arm with a cute redheaded girl.

"Connie, I thought I told you to get off my ass," Alejandra tells her.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not here to see you," Connie says to her cousin before turning to me.

"Casey, this is Aubrey. She's Abbie's cousin," Connie says to me.

"Abbie who?" I ask, well aware of what Abbie she is talking about.

"Abbie Carmichael," Connie says and I notice the cutest hint of blushing on her cheeks at the sound of Abbie's name.

"Oh, _that_ Abbie," I tease and she averts her eyes from me.

I turn to Aubrey. "It's nice to meet you, Aubrey. How do you two know each other?"

"We're roommates. Oh, and your sister is our suitemate," Aubrey adds.

"Wow, I feel sorry for the two of you having to share a bathroom with Cassidy. She takes forever in the shower," I tell them.

"She does," Aubrey says. "But we feel bad for her. Her roommates are total bitches. She hangs out in our room a lot."

"Sorry to interrupt," Connie tells us, "But I have a…I'm…I have to meet someone at the Kappa booth."

"I think I know who it is, you slut," Alejandra tells her.

"Shut up," Connie says.

"You're such a bitch," Alejandra responds. "Get out of here. I'm tired of looking at you."

"Babe! Be nice," I tell her.

"No. It's fucking hot as shit out here, Casey. I want to go now. We're president and vice-president now. Let someone else do the bitch work," Alejandra says to me in the most whining tone of voice I have ever heard her use.

I lead Aubrey as far away from Alejandra's whining as possible. "So what brings you to the Gamma Pi Delta table?" I ask her.

"My mom was a G-Pi and she is always talking about how she always had so much fun with her sisters, so I was hoping for the same experience."

"I'm a legacy, too," I tell her. "Well, not my mom, but my stepmom is the President of the National Council."

"No way! That's awesome!" Aubrey says excitedly. "So, tell me about G-Pi on this campus."

"G-Pi is the hottest sorority on this campus," I tell her. "And we have the most fun. Our parties are legendary."

"I've heard about some," Aubrey tells me. "Did you really have a body-painting party with a frat?"

"Of course," I say to her as I fondly look back on that night. "And we're doing it again this year. That night was so wild."

"I can't wait. I mean, if I make it, of course," Aubrey says hesitantly.

"That's why you have to come to Rush and find out," I tell her as I start to smile. I'm really liking this girl.

"It starts tomorrow, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, but some of us are having a party tonight. You should come. It'll be really fun. Plus, it'd look good if you show up and meet some of the girls. That'll let them know you're really interested."

"Okay, thanks Casey," Aubrey says as she smiles at me. "See you tonight."

Once Aubrey leaves, Alejandra approaches me and I can tell she is becoming more impatient.

"Casey, let's go now."

"But I'm having fun out here."

"You're starting to freckle. You know how much I hate that."

"Then don't marry a pale, redhead," I snap at her.

She makes her fake pouty face and I can't help but apologize.

"I'm sorry, baby. Alright, let's go," I give in.

"Good, now we can work on the wedding plans."

"What plans?"

"Casey, we're getting married in May and it's the end of September. We need to get our act together and plan this thing. I hired a wedding planner and we're supposed to meet with her soon, but we have to at least have an idea of what we want."

I hate weddings. Or at least I hate them now. I used to like them when I was with Alex.

"Okay, babe. We'll start planning our special day."

"Remind me to book our flight to Dallas for next month. My mom is throwing us a huge engagement party."

I want to tell my fiancée that we're making a huge mistake and we shouldn't be getting married, but instead I smile at her and say "That sounds fun. I can't wait."

Welcome to senior year, Casey. This is going to be the longest year of your life.


	5. Chapter 5

dove in love: Aww. (hugs and kisses) I'm going to hold you to what you said about giving me your letters. haha. I'm glad you like the younger generation. I felt like the girls needed SOMEONE to annoy them. :D

Jessica-loves-Katie: Alejandra is a major bitch. I totally agree with you. Who wouldn't love Casey's freckles?

JeffHardy724: Our little Casey is finally growing up. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

"I'm excited for Casey's birthday!" Bridget says to me as we're sitting on my bed.

A lot has changed since junior year. Last year, we hated Casey for what she did to our best friend, but this year, we're going to her birthday celebration in Las Vegas. Alex seems to be getting along with her, so Bridget and I decided to give Casey a second chance.

"You taking Elliot?" Bridget asks.

"It depends. Are you taking Caleb?"

"Maybe," she shrugs.

"A part of me wants to invite him, but at the same time I'm thinking 'I'm 21 and going to Vegas with my best friends. I should be out having fun.'"

"My thoughts exactly. So you, me, and Abbie are going as single girls? It's going to be so much fun."

"Okay, not single, because I'll never cheat on Elliot," I tell her. "But I'm up for some boyfriendless fun."

My phone starts to ring and Bridget rolls her eyes at me. "It's Elliot. I have to answer this. We haven't spoken in awhile because of all the Rush preparation that's been happening."

"Hi, El."

"Hey, babe. How is your day?"

"Busy," I tell him. "Rush is in four hours. There's going to be hundreds of girls in this house."

"I'm taking you somewhere special once Rush is over," he tells me.

"Why don't I take you somewhere special instead?" I ask.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Casey is having a birthday celebration in Vegas in a few days. Wanna come with me?"

"Okay," he says casually. I turn around and see that Bridget is rolling her eyes at me.

Once Elliot and I hang up, Bridget starts laughing.

"Now, I have to go and invite Caleb," she teases. "Thanks, Liv."

"What? I miss him. I just feel bad for Abbie."

"Why?" Bridget asks.

"She's the only one who's going to be alone."

"Well, that's what she gets for dating a freshman. They have a four year age difference. Connie just turned 18 and Abbie is turning 22 in December."

"She's happy for once. Let's just accept that," I tell Bridget. "Oh, and speaking of her freshman friend, she's rushing tonight."

"Are you serious?" Bridget asks.

"Dead serious," I tell her. "Abbie wants me to corner Connie so Paige can't get a hold of her."

"This whole thing is just ridiculous," Bridget says to me. "I'm starting to wonder why I even joined this sorority. Abbie and Paige's rivalry is just taking the fun out of everything."

"I know how you feel," I tell her. "I'm heading to the kitchen. Want to come with?"

"Sure, why not?" Bridget says.

As we're walking to the kitchen, we pass by Paige's room and hear her talking to one of our sisters. I motion for Bridget to stay quiet.

"Abbie is going down," Paige says. "I have something that will guarantee her removal from office."

"What?" her friend Sarah asks.

"Abbie is dating a potential Rushee. If this girl makes it into the sorority, Abbie is guilty of dirty rushing this girl, which is against school policy. She'll be removed from office and her reign of terror will be over."

"But if you remove her, won't Serena just get back in office," Sara asks her.

Paige starts to giggle. "Here's the best part. If the president is removed from office, the Vice-President automatically gets promoted to president and you and I will be running this sorority."

Bridget and I exchange worried looks and then make our way over to Abbie's room.

"Abbie, we have to talk to you," I say to her.

"Okay, what's up?" She asks.

"Paige is—"

I'm about to tell her about the threat of her getting removed from office until her phone suddenly starts to ring. Her ringtone is Taylor Swift's "Today Was A Fairytale." Seriously, Abbie?

"It's Connie," she tells us. "I really have to answer this."

"Hey baby…Yeah, I'll be right there…Don't worry, everything is going to be fine…I miss you, too…I can't wait to kiss you…Okay, I'm leaving right now…Bye…No, you hang up first."

I'm glad we were only able to hear Abbie's half of the conversation. I could just imagine what Connie was saying.

"Abbie, about Paige. Bridget and I—"

"Can this wait?" she says as she grabs a dress from her closet. "Connie is freaking out about Rush and she wants me to help her get ready."

"Abbie, seriously? She can get herself ready. She's not a child. The future of Kappa depends on what we're about to tell you," Bridget pleads with her.

"We'll talk later, you guys. I promise," Abbie tells us as she rushes out the door. "Connie needs me right now."

I know it's wrong, but I have to keep this from Serena. This would be the end of her friendship with Abbie.


	6. Chapter 6

dove in love: Yeah, it took me a while to update. I'm sorry. Aww, I'm so glad the letters are mine (hugs and kisses). And congrats! Thank you for the EO compliment. :D

nattie89: Thanks and maybe, just maybe they can get back together now.

Jessica-loves-Katie: Yay for Abbie finally being happy. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Connie's POV<br>**

"Cassidy, does my hair look okay?" I ask my suitemate. She's laying on my bed and staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Connie, it looks fine."

"I have no idea what to wear," I tell her as I pull a few items of clothing out of my closet.

"I thought that's what Abbie is supposed to help you with," Cassidy asks me, confused.

"She is, but I don't know what to wear for when Abbie gets here. She's a senior, Cassidy, a _senior_! I can't have her thinking I'm juvenile."

"Oh, and this makes you look totally mature," Cassidy says as she grabs my teddy bear from my pillow and throws it at me.

"I can't believe you just threw her, you jerk."

"Your bear has a sex?" Cassidy asks. "And let me guess, her name is Abbie."

"No, her name is Abigail. Abbie and I made her at Build a Bear Workshop yesterday. She's even wearing Abbie's perfume. That way when I go to bed, I could snuggle up to her and pretend I'm snuggling up to Abbie."

"You do realize that almost all of your sentences since I've gotten here today have contained the name 'Abbie', right?" Cassidy says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I can't help it. She's so gorgeous and we have so much fun together."

"And she totally gives you a girl boner. I bet you have one right now," Cassidy teases.

As I continue to pull out more clothes, I hear a knock at the door. It's her and I have absolutely no idea what to wear. I'm still in nothing more than a towel.

"Cassidy, what do I do?"

"Umm…answer the door, dumbass," she says. "I'm getting out of here. I know what's going to happen next."

I answer the door and pull Abbie in for a kiss. I just happen to let my towel fall, leaving me completely exposed to her. Abbie's eyes get really wide and she drops the bag that she's carrying.

"That's exactly the reaction I was hoping for," I tell her before I start to kiss her some more.

To my disappointment, Abbie pulls away. "As much as I want to lay you on your bed and make love to you right now, there's so much we have to do to get you ready for tonight," she tells me.

"Abbie," I groan. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't. Tonight is one of the most important nights of your whole life."

"It is?" I ask. "I think you're putting way too much into this."

Abbie suddenly shoots me a dirty look. Okay, Connie, wrong answer.

"You know, I don't have to help you get ready. There's plenty of other freshman girls who would kill to have me give them pointers for Rush."

"True," I say as I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her shoulder. "But they aren't your Connie."

Abbie starts to smile again. "They aren't. And why am I so addicted to you? I was just going to sleep with you once and send you on your way."

I smile at my non-girlfriend girlfriend and go to my dresser drawers to find some underwear.

"How about these?" Abbie asks as she finds one of my g-strings.

"Baby! That's not appropriate for under a dress."

"No, but it's appropriate for what I'm going to do to you after Rush," Abbie tells me. "Kappa is the last house on sorority row. Maybe you should just spend the night so we can fuck."

Her last word makes me weak in the knees. "I thought you were supposed to be helping me get ready."

"I hate all of the dresses I have," I tell Abbie after I browse through my closet some more.

"Look in the bag," Abbie says to me with a huge smile on her face.

I open the bag and see the cutest Juicy Couture dress. I know Abbie's family isn't wealthy and this must have set her back at least 200 dollars. "Abbie, it's adorable."

"It's for you, babe," she tells me. "You're going to look so beautiful."

I give her a big hug. "Thank you so much, gorgeous."

I decide to wear the g-string that Abbie likes. She _does_ deserve something special. Once I slip the dress on over it, Abbie gets started on my hair and make-up.

"Do you remember what I told you, baby?" she asks.

"Try to find Olivia, Serena, or Bridget, and avoid Paige like the plague," I recite.

Once she's finished, I try to kiss her, but she says it will ruin my lip gloss.

"You look beautiful," Abbie tells me. "I'm actually jealous that I have to share you with other girls tonight."

"I could just skip the other houses and go to Kappa," I tell her.

"I wish," she says. "One word of advice though. Just be yourself tonight, babe. You're smart and fun and drop dead gorgeous. Any sorority would be lucky to have you."

A couple minutes later, Abbie leaves so she could get herself ready. Is it weird that I miss her already?

There's over 400 other girls Rushing and I have to find a way to make myself stand out without seeming desperate. My heart is set on Kappa…and Abbie…but I have to have other options in case things don't work out. I'm holding on to these little white cards that have my application number and "Consuela Rubirosa" written on them. If I'm interested in a sorority, I'm supposed to drop off one of these cards. I'm so nervous right now that my cards are starting to get wrinkled from me playing with them so much.

Cassidy Novak is looking flawless. She's blonde, beautiful, and she was a cheerleader in high school. I know every sorority is going to want her. Never in my life have I wanted to be someone else so badly.

Cassidy gives me a quick hug. "Don't be so nervous, Connie. Your girlfriend is the president of Kappa. You're guaranteed a bid."

I look at her and then sigh. I _wish_ Abbie were my girlfriend.

We enter the first house on sorority row and I notice that almost every member is blonde and fake baked. Cassidy looks like she's having a great time, but I feel like such an outcast. When one of the members starts to talk to me, I have a hard time coming up with something clever to say.

"You're really beautiful, are you mixed?" she asks me.

"I guess you can say that. I'm Spanish and Mexican," I say to her proudly.

"Oh," she tells me and then looks disappointed. "Well, have fun. I have to talk to more Rushees."

Did that really just happen? Racist snob. I quickly leave the house without caring if anyone notices. Once I get outside, I rip up all of my white cards except for one and drop them in the trash can. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Thankfully, the rest of the sororities we visit are progressively better, but I still don't feel as if I fit in with these girls. They look the same, they act the same, and I have absolutely nothing in common with them.

Finally, we're heading to the Kappa Gamma Phi house. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach already. I hope I get to see Abbie. Once we enter the house, Abbie gives the Rushees a brief welcome message in her charming accent. I know she's addressing everyone, but I'd like to think she's only addressing me. Once she spots me in the crowd, she gives me a wink and I start to blush. Unfortunately, Cassidy notices. "She's totally undressing you with her eyes," Cassidy whispers in my ear.

Once it's time to mingle with the girls, I get lost in the crowd and Paige Duncan pulls me aside.

"You must be Connie," she says.

"Yes, and you must be Paige," I tell her.

"So, you're the girl Abbie is seeing?"

I don't want to jeopardize Abbie's standing in the sorority so I decide to lie. "Abbie and I aren't seeing each other. That's just a rumor."

"You know she's using you, right?" Paige says to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"She has a bet going with some frat guys about how often you put out."

"That doesn't sound like Abbie," I tell her.

"Sweetie, I've known her since I was a freshman. You have no idea what she's like. Abbie doesn't love you. She never will. She can do so much better than you."

I feel like I just got the wind knocked out of me. Is this what sorority life is all about? I excuse myself and try to find one of Abbie's friends. Just then, I spot Olivia, but I really don't feel like talking to her or anyone for that matter so I quickly drop off my card with her and leave the house.

Once I'm back at my dorm, I get a text from Abbie.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't stop Paige from talking to you. I hope you'll forgive me."_

"_Are you sure you want to date a freshman?" _I ask her.

"_I don't care what year you are. I just care that you're Connie and you're the girl of my dreams._"

My sweet Abbie. I cuddle up to my bear and the smell of her perfume makes me wish Abbie were laying next to me. Class hasn't even started yet and I already feel as if college is a rush. There's so many highs and lows. How am I going to make it through the next four years?


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex's POV**

It's the day before school starts so Casey and I decided to take Kylie to the park for some playtime before our schedules become hectic again. I still can't believe how fast she's growing up. She'll be two next month. The terrible 2s, something Casey and I have been dreading.

Now that Kylie's hand eye coordination is getting better, Casey insists that it's time for her to learn how to hit off a tee. She purchased a child sized one complete with a plastic bat and a wiffle ball. Casey set up the tee for Kylie at the park and to her disappointment, she knocks it down with the bat the first couple of times.

"It's okay Kylie, those were just practice swings," Casey tells her.

On the third swing, Kylie knocks the ball off the tee with the bat. It doesn't go very far, but Kylie looks extremely pleased with herself. The smile on Casey's face lets Kylie know that she did something right. Kylie puts the bat down and runs over to Casey.

"You did it, baby!" she says to our daughter. "I knew you could!" Casey lifts Kylie up and gives her a piggy back ride. Kylie starts to giggle uncontrollably and I can't help but smile myself. It's been so long since I've seen the two of them together and I have to admit that I've missed this.

Once Kylie gets tired of her piggy back ride, she tells us she wants to get on the swing. We sit her on the swing and Casey and I take turns gently pushing her. The swing may be secure, but we're still paranoid mothers so we don't let her go too high regardless of how much she protests.

"How are your wedding plans going?" I ask Casey in an attempt to break the ice.

"They could be better," she says nonchalantly.

"You don't seem too excited, Case. It's your wedding. You should be ecstatic."

"If I were marrying a different woman, I'd probably be ecstatic."

I know it sounds wrong, but I feel relieved knowing that Casey isn't happy with Alejandra. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I don't feel like it's _our_ day. I feel like it's _her _day," she tells me. "The two of us went dress shopping with her mom yesterday and it was one of the worst experiences of my life. She wants this dress that costs $20,000 and she's probably going to get it. Scratch that, I _know_ she is going to get it. I can't hang with that Alex. I also found out her yearly allowance is $300,000 dollars. That's how much she gets each year to play around with. She spends it all on clothes, shoes, purses, trips, going out…and that God forsaken coke that's always going up her nose. That's the woman I'm going to marry, Alex. She seemed like this fun-loving girl who was looking out for me, but she's really just some spoiled manipulative bitch."

"I'm sorry," I tell her. "If it's any consolation, things aren't so great with Serena and me right now."

Casey looks shocked. "But you two are like the perfect couple."

"On paper we are," I remind her. "But appearances can be deceiving."

"Meaning…"

"She's sweet and she's beautiful and I have a lot of fun when I'm with her, but our intimacy level has plummeted."

"I told you Serena was a prude," Casey jokes.

"Case, I'm serious. Serena and I have been together for seven and a half months now and we've only had sex twice."

"And you know why, right?"

"Why, Casey? How are you going to insult her now?"

"I'm not insulting her. I'm just saying your girlfriend has a hard-on for Abbie Carmichael. She always has and she always will."

"Maybe you're right," I tell her.

"I hope I'm not," Casey replies as she gently starts to push Kylie on the swing again.

"I've missed this," I tell her.

"So do I," she responds. "I think about you two everyday."

"What do you think about?"

"What might have been," she says in a sad tone of voice.

"Or what could be?" I ask, hopefully.

"I think I like the sound of that one better," Casey tells me.

She stops pushing Kylie's swing and pulls me closer to her. I am looking face to face with my ex-wife and I can't help but remember all of the things I used to love about her. She flashes me a smile and I can see her dimples. The sun is making her skin start to freckle, which Alejandra hates. I love the tiny freckles on Casey's body. I still remember each and every one of them.

She has a fiancée and I have a girlfriend and I know this is wrong, but I wrap my arms around her and gently press my lips to hers.

After a couple minutes, I pull back and see that Casey is smiling uncontrollably. "I was hoping you'd do that," she tells me.

"One of us had to," I tease and I can see that she's starting to blush.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Caseybear."


	8. Chapter 8

nattie89: Ummm...maybe? haha. :D

Closet Schizoid: I'm glad there's finally some freakin' love. haha. I may disappoint for awhile, but good times will soon be had.

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) I love normal Casey!

Jessica-loves-Katie: Aww, I'm sorry I made them into cheaters. Perhaps they will redeem themselves. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

It's 6 in the morning and we're all piling our stuff into a limo that Alejandra rented for Casey's birthday trip to Vegas. It's supposed to be over 100 degrees in Vegas today, so we're all dressed in shorts and tees or tanks. I swear it looks like we're going to the beach instead.

Everyone is coupled up except for Abbie. I'm kind of glad she's alone though. Her little freshman friend would only hold her back. Plus, this gives me an opportunity to have fun in Vegas with my girlfriend and my best friend.

Everyone is already piled into the limo except for Abbie and Alejandra and I have no idea what the hold up is. I want to get going already. I can't take my eyes off of Abbie. She looks so cute today. She's wearing a white Dallas Cowboys tank top and short denim shorts. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail and it's beyond me how someone could look so beautiful while hardly putting any effort into her appearance.

After a few minutes of waiting, it becomes clear to me why we hadn't left yet. The underage, but not underdeveloped Connie Rubirosa suddenly shows up and attaches herself to Abbie. I'm glad that Abbie is seeing someone, especially after that jerk Billy cheated on her. I just wish the two of them wouldn't spend so much time together. It's our senior year and Abbie and I hardly hang out anymore.

It should be the other way around, but I suddenly feel like a child when I see Connie. I'm wearing shorts, flip flops, and a Kappa t-shirt. She's wearing a short, black, backless romper and sequined t-strap sandals. Every strand of her hair is perfectly in place and the charm on her necklace so happens to end just above her cleavage. I can swear she isn't wearing a bra, much to the pleasure of Abbie.

"How old are you?" Allegra asks Connie once we get going.

"21," Connie replies and Allegra shakes her head. "20?" Connie says nervously. "19?"

"Is this a space launch?" Allegra teases.

"I'm 18," Connie says reluctantly and Allegra flashes Caleb a look.

"Speaking of…" Alejandra says as she tosses something to Connie.

"What's this?" Connie asks.

"It's your fake ID, sweetie," Alejandra says sarcastically. "I dropped 2 grand on that thing so it'd look flawless. You better love me for that, bitch."

"I…do," Connie says reluctantly.

"So, what's your name, little one?" Allegra asks.

"Connie."

"Not anymore," Caleb says to her and Connie looks confused.

"Are you a virgin?" Allegra asks her.

"What kind of question is that?" Connie asks.

"Answer it," Caleb says.

"No, I'm not," Connie says as she starts to blush.

"Who'd you lose it to?" Allegra asks.

"I lost it to Abbie," Connie says and Abbie looks extremely pleased with this answer. Caleb and Allegra high-five Abbie and comment on how she scored.

"Since you're not a cherry anymore, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you're still tight, I'm officially changing your name to Little Twat," Allegra says to Connie.

"What?" Connie says as her eyes get wide.

"You're a freshman, sweetheart. You don't deserve a name," Allegra says to her.

Abbie spreads her legs so Connie can sit in between them. "You're lucky," she says to Connie as she wraps her arms around her waist from behind. "My whole freshman year, I was Redneck just because of where I come from."

"And because you're a Redneck," Allegra teases.

"I was Drunkard," I add. "What does that even mean, Allegra?"

"Serena, that is an honor," Allegra jokes. "You earned that. You were drunk at every frat party you went to freshman year."

"At least you weren't Baby Dyke," Casey adds and then turns to her fiancée. "What were you, Ale?"

"That Bitch," Alejandra says and Connie starts to crack up.

"You still are," Connie says to her cousin and Alejandra shoots her a dirty look.

"The first time Allegra saw Alejandra she was like 'Who the fuck is that bitch?' and it kind of just stuck," Caleb adds.

"Don't worry, Little Twat. You'll stop being dehumanized when you're a sophomore," Allegra tells her.

"Are you going to call me Little Twat during this whole trip?" Connie asks.

"I have to. You're the only freshman here. You've got a lot of hell ahead of you on this trip, Little Twat," Allegra tells her.

"You'll be fine, baby," Abbie says to Connie. "Besides, we won't be with everyone for very long. We're going to have a hotel room to ourselves and I plan on taking advantage of that seeing as we never get any privacy in my room or your dorm."

I know this statement was directed at me. She's right, I really don't give her any privacy, but with good reason. It's Abbie and Serena's lair. Connie doesn't belong there.

Like the shameless 18 year old that she is, Connie starts making out with Abbie. I turn to Alex to start making out with her, but she pulls away. "Baby, that's' rude. We're with our friends right now," she tells me.

Everyone starts discussing their plans for the night when Abbie stops making out with Connie long enough to add, "Connie wants a threesome tonight."

"I think it'd be hot to see another girl get turned on by Abbie," she tells everyone.

Okay, this girl is a freak, but I'm the only one who thinks so.

"Alright, Little Twat," Allegra says. "You're a lot cooler than I expected and I officially volunteer to be a part of that threesome."

Megan playfully smacks her fiancée. "Tonight, your ass is mine," she tells her. "Literally."

"Why do we have to wait until tonight?" she asks and Megan gives her a playful smile. At that moment, Allegra's hand goes up Megan's skirt and she starts to touch her in front of all of us.

A Kylie Minogue song starts playing on the radio. It's one from a few years back, but this song has deep meaning for me. It's the song that was playing the first time I touched Abbie when we were freshmen. To this day, it still gets her turned on. Before I was with Alex, this would be the song we'd always make out to.

"'Slow' just does something to me," Abbie admits to us.

"I know!" Connie and I say in unison. Casey starts to laugh nervously and I can see her give Alex an 'I told you so' look.

"How would you know, Rena?" Olivia asks.

"Abbie is my best friend…she tells me everything," I say in an attempt to cover up my previous statement.

This trip is going to be the most awkward one of my whole life. We still have another two hours until we get there and I'm already disgusted with the way Connie is sweetly talking to Abbie.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica-loves-Katie: she totally does. haha

dove in love: Well, it's technically the same day for me so here's another update today. Nicknames are fun. I can't say mine, but I'll just say I was named after some type of alcohol. haha. Oh and hugs x 1000.

* * *

><p><strong>Connie's POV<strong>

Abbie and I are getting ready in our hotel room right now. I'm watching her as she zips up her skin-tight, short black dress. Lucky for me, this dress has no straps, which means she won't be wearing a bra. Plus, the zipper will allow for easy access tonight.

"Connie, get ready," Abbie says to me as she starts curling her hair.

"But we're not meeting everyone for another three hours," I tell her.

Abbie smiles at me and I can see her adorable dimples. It's the smile she gives me when she has something up her sleeve. "We're going to the arcade downstairs," she tells me.

"Abbie, you're almost 22 and you want to go to an arcade? Why?"

"I have to play Smartball. It's a tradition," she says. "I've been coming to this city every year since I was four years old and whenever my dad would gamble, my brother and I would go to the arcade and play Smartball. It was the only time the two of us would get along. Some of my best childhood memories are of the two of us playing that game."

"I didn't know you could be so sentimental," I tell Abbie as I start to kiss her.

"I'm not," she says after the kiss. "And if you tell anyone I am…"

"What are you going to do me?" I interrupt.

"It's more like what I _won't _do to you. You know that thing I do to you when we make love? The little something that pushes you over the edge?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"I won't do that for a month."

She can be pure evil sometimes.

"So this is a girlfriend secret?" I ask hopefully.

"Assuming you ever become my girlfriend," Abbie tells me. "And you definitely won't be if you don't hurry up and get ready so I can play Smartball."

As we're taking the elevator down to the arcade, I start to think of what Abbie must have been like as a little girl, playing games with her brother. She was probably the cutest little girl. I wish I could have heard her accent at that age.

"We're here!" Abbie says excitedly. She grabs my hand and leads me to the arcade. Everyone here is under 21 except for the parents who are with their children. The typical attire of the arcade patrons appears to be t-shirts and jeans or shorts. No wonder everyone is staring at Abbie and me like we're a couple of hookers. One mom even covered her pre-pubescent son's eyes when Abbie walked by in her skin-tight black dress.

"Here it is!" Abbie says excitedly when we approach a row of games that look exactly like skee ball. This game and its graphics look like a relic of the early '90s. That's one of the things Abbie loves about it. She says that no matter how much the other video games change, Smartball has stayed the same since she first played it in 1992. 1992? It dawns on me that I wasn't even a year old the first time Abbie played this game.

"Come on over and play Smartball," the orange, animated ball on the screen says to us.

"You know I always obey you, orange ball," Abbie responds to it with a huge smile on her face. I love how this arcade is letting me see a completely different side of her.

Abbie deposits money into two lanes for us and I thank her with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Babe, win me that unicorn," I say as I point to the giant unicorn that's awarded to those who get the top score.

"So you can name him Charlie after that damn Charlie the Unicorn series?" she asks and I nod. "Okay," she tells me.

I quickly lose interest in the game, but Abbie is determined to win that unicorn for me. She's already down 20 dollars by the time the siren goes off indicating that she got the high score. I don't care who is watching us. I pull her in for a congratulatory kiss in front of everyone.

When I'm given the three foot tall unicorn, I hug him tightly and I notice Abbie scribble something on a piece of paper and attach it to the unicorn.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You'll find out in awhile," she tells me. "Let's get going. I want to show you something."

She leads me to the Excalibur, a casino that looks like a castle. It's one of the coolest places I've ever seen. When we get closer to the castle, we stop walking and she suddenly becomes serious.

"I know we've only been seeing each other for a week, but you bring out a side of me that I haven't seen in a long time and I enjoy every moment we spend together. And…" she says nervously. "I've never done this before, so I'll let Charlie ask you for me." She points to the note on the unicorn.

When I open it, I read the words, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I hug Charlie with one arm and Abbie with the other. "Of course I will."

Abbie Carmichael is _my_ girlfriend. I don't care how cheesy this sounds. I feel like the happiest girl in the world right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Casey's POV**

We're all at a karaoke bar to celebrate my birthday before we head out to a club. Everyone is here except for Abbie and Connie. Serena and Alex are hardly even talking to each other and they haven't been for a few days now. Alex says it's because of their lack of intimacy, but I think it goes beyond that. Is it wrong that I want Serena Southerlyn out of the picture? Everyone knows it's supposed to be Alex and Casey, not Alex and Serena.

Alex looks so beautiful tonight. Unlike the rest of us, she's in a very classy sleeveless, knee-length red dress. Her long blonde hair is curled at the ends and she's wearing light make-up with red lipstick. I feel totally sleazy compared to her. I'm barely able to move in my skintight strapless dress and even if I were able to move, I wouldn't want to bend over for fear of showing off my ass in public. There's also about two pounds of make-up on me right now or at least it feels that way.

When Abbie and Connie arrive, Serena quickly gets up from the table and makes her way over to Abbie to give her a hug. More than once, I see her give a dirty look to Connie who is holding a giant stuffed unicorn.

"Nice unicorn, Little Twat," Allegra says when Connie and Abbie sit down.

"Thanks. His name is Charlie," Connie tells her.

"Like that damn Charlie the Unicorn," Abbie says to us. "Her and my cousin Aubrey are so obsessed with it. Whenever I spend the night, Connie wakes me up by getting on top of me and saying 'Wake up, Charlie. Wake up' and they even know that damn candy mountain song. It's Connie's ringtone for whenever Aubrey calls."

"Connie this is a bar," Serena tells her. "I can't believe you brought a giant stuffed animal in here."

"This isn't just a stuffed animal," Connie says as she gives Serena a smug look. "Abbie tied a note around this unicorn an hour ago and in that note she asked me to be her girlfriend."

Everyone starts to congratulate them except for Serena who rolls her eyes and then look down at her martini.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Alex asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Serena tells her. I give Alex an 'I told you so' look, but I wish I hadn't. Alex seems as if she's about to cry. It breaks my heart when she cries.

"Shall we get some drinks?" my brother Caleb asks to break the ice. "Casey's drinks are on me tonight. My annoying little sister is finally 21."

He called me annoying instead of calling me a dumbass. This is what my brother considers to be nice.

Alejandra gives me a kiss. "If my baby drinks too much, I'll help you pay for it," she tells Caleb.

"We're doing shots!" Allegra tells us. "And they have to have dirty names."

"Babe, there's a child present," Megan teases.

"Little Twat isn't a child. You were her age when I started doing you, Megan," Allegra says to her fiancée.

"You're such a bitch," Megan says as she starts to kiss her.

"Correction, I am not _a_ bitch. I am _your_ bitch. Or at least I will be after a few shots, my little Meggie Pie."

"Just shut up and think of what drink you want," Megan says as she cuddles up to Allegra.

"Yes, my queen," Allegra tells her.

When it's time for us to order our drinks, I become curious about what Alex is going to order. Perhaps what she orders will be an indicator of what she feels like doing tonight.

"I'd like a Red Headed Slut," Alex tells our waitress. Jackpot!

"There's one right here," Allegra tells Alex as she points to me. I start to blush and I can tell that Alex notices because she starts to gently rub her fingertips along my inner thighs. Oh, the perks of sitting next to Alex right now.

I know it's not a dirty name but the timing is just too perfect to resist it. "I'll take a Blue Eyed Blonde," I say to our waitress. My fiancée catches on and I can sense her giving me a piercing look.

"You know what, have fun _walking_ back to the hotel tonight, bitch," she says as she gets up and leaves the bar. I know I should go after her, but I honestly just don't care anymore, even if she does leave me stranded here.

Once the awkwardness dies down, we resume our ordering. "I'll take a Sweet Tight Pussy," Connie says with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Aww, amateurs.

Allegra starts cracking up, "Hey, Redneck, are you going to have the same?"

Abbie winks at her. "Actually, Connie already gave me some of that before we got here…and I'm not talking about the drink."

"Fucking disgusting Redneck, but you're good people," Allegra tells her. It's starting to become obvious that she began drinking long before we got to this bar.

Once everyone receives their drinks, we all get a kick out of what Bridget got. My brother ordered her a blowjob shot served in a penis-shaped shot glass.

"You know you have to have your hands behind your back when you take it, Bridge? You can only use your mouth." Abbie says to her.

"Abbie would know," Olivia teases.

"The old Abbie would know," Abbie corrects her. "The new Abbie is having a cunnilingus shot tonight followed by a Blue Eyed Blonde."

"I think you want them mixed," I tell her. "Cunnilingus with a Blue Eyed Blonde, perhaps?"

"No, Casey, that's what you want," she says to me. The tone of voice she's using makes it difficult for me to tell whether she's being sarcastic or sincere. Luckily, my brother cuts in.

"I'd like to make a toast," he says as he raises his shot glass. "To Casey. She may be annoying and kind of a slut, but I'll always love her."

"To Casey," everyone says before taking their shots.

After we take our first shot, I can feel my phone start to vibrate. Please don't let it be Alejandra. It is. Shit. Her text simply reads, "_Don't expect to find me at our hotel room tonight._" Oh well. It's my birthday. If she doesn't want to be spend time with me, so be it.

After two more rounds of shots, Allegra is feeling particularly chatty. "Hey, Little Twat. Want to know a funny story about your girlfriend?" she asks Connie.

"Of course," Connie says.

"No, it's okay, Allegra," Abbie says to her. "Connie isn't interested."

"Shut up, Redneck," Allegra says as she slams her glass down. "This doesn't concern you."

"But you just said it's about me," Abbie says, but Allegra ignores her statement altogether. In Allegra's drunk state of mind, what she's saying makes perfect sense.

"Anyway, Little Twat, your girlfriend was so stupid when she was a freshman," Allegra begins. "One time, she was at a party with us and she was so drunk that we were able to convince her of anything and I do mean anything. So we pulled her aside and told her that left handed people are spawns of Satan and she totally believed it. She started freaking out and trying to do things with her right hand, but when that failed she started crying in the corner. It was _hilarious_!"

"We started calling her Spawn for a while after that," Caleb adds.

Connie tries to hold back her laughter. "You guys were so mean to my sweet Abbiekins," she tells them.

"That's not even being mean," Caleb says to her. "That's just part of what you're supposed to do to freshmen."

"Speaking of freshmen, you haven't even been hazed on this trip, Little Twat," Allegra tells her. "I'm thinking we should get you a tattoo."

"My parents would kill me," Connie tells them.

"Tattoo it is," Allegra says to her. "We'll go right after this, but I'm still not done hazing Redneck."

"Allegra, I'm a senior, why are you still hazing me?" Abbie asks her.

"Because you're a _bitch_ and you'll say shit back unlike everybody else," Allegra says to her. "But, yeah, Redneck have you ever seen _Hills Have Eyes_?"

"You better not be taking this where I think you are," Abbie tells her.

Allegra shrugs. "I was just curious. Is that how people look where you come from? Like mutants and they all have subterranean prisons where they do their killing."

"That movie takes place in New Mexico, you dipshit," Abbie tells her. "And I was raised in Dallas and Houston. Those are metropolitan areas."

"Good for you, Redneck. Keep telling yourself that," Allegra says to her. "So, any relation to Leatherface from _Texas Chain Saw Massacre_?"

"Yes, Allegra. He's my cousin," Abbie says sarcastically.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Allegra says excitedly. "So, how often do you tell unsuspecting teenagers to go to the Old Crawford Mill so Leatherface can attack them? And when are you two getting married? I know how you southerners like to marry your cousins."

Abbie starts cracking up. "I shudder to think you're going to be a neurosurgeon someday, Allegra."

Serena excuses herself from the table and a couple of minutes later, she returns with a huge smile on her face.

"Rena, did you—" Abbie asks.

"Maybe," Serena replies.

"No way," Abbie tells her.

Just then, we hear someone announce, "This next song is for Abbie and Serena."

"Our song?" Abbie asks.

"Would you expect anything less?" Serena replies as she smiles at her.

As soon as the music starts, I know exactly what song it is they'll be singing. I glance at Alex and Connie. This could get interesting.

Abbie and Serena each take a mic and Abbie starts singing the first couple of lines. "_I love myself, I want you to love me. When I feel down, I want you above me. I search myself, I want you to find me. I forget myself, I want you to remind me. I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself."_

Serena's part is up next. "_You're the one who makes me come running. You're the sun who makes me shine. When you're around I'm always laughing. I want to make you mine. I close my eyes and see you before me. Think I would die if you were to ignore me. A fool could see just how much I adore you. I'd get down on my knees. I'd do anything for you."_

As Abbie and Serena are up there, I could tell the rest of the group is trying to assess the situation. Olivia tells us that they sang this song to each other as a joke when they were sophomores, but I'm thinking there's more to it than that. This could have been seen as just playful if they weren't facing each other throughout the whole song and if Abbie weren't practically groping Serena on stage.

When the two of them get back to the table, Connie smiles at her girlfriend, but Serena's girlfriend isn't as accepting. In fact, Alex looks pissed. Okay, Case, here's your chance. All you have to do is somehow get Serena to leave and then Alex is all yours.


	11. Chapter 11

JeffHardy724: At first I found it hard to believe those drink names are real. haha.

dove in love: Oooh London town. Does Casey do ANYTHING peacefully? (kisses and hugs). I love Charlie the Unicorn too. The game is called Smart Ball. It's like Skee Ball. They only have it in Vegas though.

* * *

><p><strong>Abbie's POV<strong>

When Serena saw the expression on Alex's face after our performance at the karaoke bar, she pretended to be sick. It was a dumb move, but everyone believed it, especially because one of Allegra's other nicknames for Serena when she was a freshman was Pukeahontas. It may be crude, but Serena earned it. Not many girls drink until the point where they're down on all fours puking in the bushes along frat row.

All Serena had to say was 'I think I'm going to be sick,' and that statement bought the two of us a one-way ticket back to my hotel room. After all, _someone _has to take care of her and I know it wasn't going to be Alex. Seeing as Serena really isn't sick and we've had a couple of shots in us, we're both feeling a little adventurous. I guess I'm going to have to find other ways to take care of her tonight.

Once we're inside the hotel room, Serena starts to slowly unzip the back of my dress.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask her. I'm trying not to sound nervous, but I know she can tell my voice is shaky.

She holds me close and starts to kiss me. "I've been waiting three years to do this," she tells me.

"Me too," I say as I look into her beautiful blue eyes. She may sound certain, but I can tell Serena is just as nervous as I am about this.

Once my dress is off, I start to remove Serena's halter top and her skirt. I've showered with Serena before and she's even touched me on more than one occasion, but this is the first time I've ever been able to fully _look _at her body.

"Rena, you're so beautiful," I whisper in her ear.

I know how modest she is, so she doesn't respond to my compliment. Instead she slides her hand in the front of my thong. "Abbie, you're so soaked."

I start to blush. I've been in this position so many times before, with guys and girls, but with Rena it's different.

"Is this for me?" she asks. All I can manage to do is nod.

Serena starts kissing her way down my body until she is on her knees for me. As her tongue is slowly circling my clit, I look down and see those sparkling blue eyes looking up at me.

This is just a hook up, Abbie. This is just a hook up, I keep telling myself, but when I'm in bed, holding her naked body against mine after we made love, I know this is more than a hook up.

"How much time do we have?" she asks me.

"I don't even know," I tell her. "I don't even know where my girlfriend is right now."

"I don't even know where my girlfriend is either," Rena says to me. "And I don't care."

She cuddles up even closer to me and I start to gently kiss her lips.

"Mind if I take a shower?" she asks me.

"Not if I take one with you," I tell her.

It wouldn't be the first time Serena and I have showered together, but it's definitely the first time we've showered together under these circumstances. What's supposed to be a quick shower turns into over half an hour of kissing and touching each other underneath the falling water. Rena, I love you so much. If you only knew.

When we get out of the shower, I hand Serena a Kappa t-shirt and some pajama shorts and I put on the negligee that I had planned to wear for Connie and now I have no idea where she is. I hope the girls are keeping an eye on her.

Once we're dressed, Serena and I decide to head out to the balcony. We don't speak but I know she's there for me. That's one of the luxuries of having such a close best friend. You don't feel pressured to constantly make conversation. What Serena and I just experienced with each other is life-altering. There's nothing we could say that would make this easier on us, so we don't even bother.

I'm trying not to, but I keep thinking about the night I was raped as a freshman. It was right before midterms so Serena was at the library studying in case I wanted privacy after my date. When she came home at one in the morning, I was lying on my bed crying and Serena got in my bed and started cuddling with me and she stayed there until I fell asleep. No questions were asked because she knew I wouldn't answer them, but even though I didn't offer her any information, Serena still knew what had happened. I couldn't sleep in that bed any more after that night, so Serena offered to switch beds with me. I still wouldn't go for it. I felt as if her sleeping in that bed would cause something bad to happen to her, so I insisted that we sleep in the same bed, which we did every night for the rest of the school year.

Even though she's more feminine than I am and she isn't as strong, I still felt safe in Serena's arms. I had only known her a little over a month, but never in my life had I felt embraced by someone as beautiful and loving as she is. That's the same way I'm feeling right now. I'm leaning on the balcony and her arms are wrapped around me from behind. It doesn't matter if the whole world crumbles all around us; I'm with Serena and I know everything is going to be okay.

I turn around and see that she's smiling. The slightest hint of a giggle escapes her.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I was just thinking of the day we met."

"Oh, _that_ day," I tease.

"My parents were so worried about me living with you. When they were helping me unpack, my mom couldn't take her eyes off of the giant Texas flag you had hanging on the wall. Plus, you were lying on the bed in your short denim mini skirt and skin tight tank top. When I was outside with them, my mom actually said to me, 'We're paying to send you to one of the top schools in the country and they pair you off with that white trash girl.'"

"She said that?"

"I swear," Serena tells me.

"Why am I not surprised? That sounds exactly like something your mom would say."

"And now she loves you," Serena says to me.

"I think it's hilarious how she can never call me Abbie. It's always Abigail darling."

"My mom gets a kick out of hearing you speak," Serena tells me. "She says it's so rhythmic."

"Can you believe how fast the time has gone by?" I ask her.

"I try not to think about it," Serena responds. "This is our fourth year living together and that's all going to change next year. We won't even be in the same state."

"I'll visit you all the time," I tell her.

"No, you won't," Serena says to me. Her statement breaks my heart because I know she isn't whining; she's telling the truth. No matter how much we say we'll visit each other all the time, we know that law school is going to be demanding and our conversations with each other are going to become less frequent and maybe even non-existent someday.

"I wish I could freeze time," I tell her. "I'd want us to live in this moment forever."

"Why this moment?"

"Because it's the greatest of my whole life," I admit. "And this is the youngest we're ever going to be, Rena. I look at Connie and Aubrey and see how young they are. We were once that age, but we grew up and we're only going to grow older from now on."

"You never have to grow old as long as you have Tinkerbell," she says to me. "We can be young forever."

"Do you think Tinkerbell can help me fly off of this balcony?" I ask her as I start to dangle my legs over and attempt to stand up on the ledge.

"Abigail Elizabeth Carmichael, get down from there!" Serena says to me. "We're 35 stories up. You're going to kill yourself."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Rena?" I ask her and suddenly my footing slips. I can see the terror in Rena's eyes as I start to stumble and fall back. Luckily, it's the concrete of the balcony that I land on and not the concrete of the sidewalk 35 stories below.

I have a few scrapes on my elbow, but other than that I'm okay. Rena hurries inside to get some band-aids and she patches me up so I'm good as new.

"Are you going to kiss my owwie?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes at me. I guess that's a no.

"What's going on with you and Connie?" she asks me.

"Nothing," I answer. "What's going on with you and Alex?"

"Everything," she says as she starts to become brave and lean against the balcony.

"Explain," I say to her. I can feel her start to get tense so I go over and start to rub her shoulders.

"She's not like us," Serena says to me. "I told you that I lavaliered her the other day but I didn't tell you her reaction."

"That's a big step, Rena. What was her reaction?"

"She was so disappointed. I bet she was expecting an engagement ring or something. That's something Casey can give her but not something I can give her and I felt so ashamed of myself for not making that commitment to her. Our relationship hasn't been the same since then."

I try to cheer her up. "Well, the Quija board already told you who you're going to marry and it's not Alex."

"Shut up," she says as she playfully pinches my arm. "I can't believe you just said that. No, actually I can. So what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we get back to LA?"

"We're going to pretend none of this happened," I tell her. "We're just going to try to work things out with our girlfriends."

"And deny our feelings for each other?" she asks.

"As much as I want to be with you, Rena, I can't." I say to her. "You know my track record with relationships and I can't bear to think about ever hurting you or you hurting me. You're all the stability I have in my life."

"I think we're already hurting each other, Abbie. We may go back and pretend nothing happened but we both know that our friendship will never be the same, not after everything we've experienced tonight."

"I love you," I say to her as the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"I love you, too," she responds through her sobs.

"No, I mean, I'm _in love_ with you, Rena, and I always will be."


	12. Chapter 12

**Casey's POV**

"We're taking off," Alex says to our friends after we've been at a club for a couple of hours.

"We as in you and Casey?" Bridget asks Alex.

"Yes," I tell Bridget with a huge smile on my face.

"No offense, Casey, but Alex has a girlfriend and she's faithful to her," Bridget says as if it matters to me.

"But do you think Alex's girlfriend is faithful to Alex?" I ask.

"She was _sick_, Casey. Abbie had to take care of her," Bridget tells me.

"Oh, I bet she took care of her. She's probably going to take care of her all night," I say even though I know it's totally inappropriate.

"Think about it, Bridget," Alex adds. "Serena getting sick off of two shots? I'm a light weight and not even I get sick off of two shots."

"Maybe you can work things out. You and Rena are so cute together," Bridget pleads with Alex.

"Bridget, Serena is cheating on me at this very moment. She's not that sweet and innocent girl that she had me believe she was. She's a total manipulative bitch."

"That's harsh don't you think?" Bridget asks. "Oh, and I guess you're going to break up with one cheater and take back another. You sure know how to pick 'em, Alex. I think Serena is the lesser of the two evils."

"Okay, tell me again why you're at my birthday celebration, Bridget," I say to her.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Connie what's going on," Alex says to Bridget. "Connie lost her virginity to Abbie and they just became a couple tonight. She doesn't need to know Abbie is off fucking Serena. She'd be devastated."

"She doesn't look too devastated," I say as I point to Connie on the dance floor. She has her unicorn in one hand, a martini in the other, and Megan and Allegra are fussing over her like she's the cutest thing to ever walk the planet. Suddenly, the DJ starts playing some song that Connie loves and she becomes ecstatic. She hands her stuff over to my brother who is waiting for Bridget and she starts to dance with Megan and Allegra. Connie really knows how to move her body. If her moves on the dance floor are any indicator of her moves in bed, Abbie is making a really stupid mistake. I have to admit this kid is starting to grow on me. If only she had a better girlfriend, a _freshman_ girlfriend.

After Alex and I leave, I ask her if I can make a quick stop at my hotel room to get some stuff. I expect to walk into an empty room, but when I enter I find some guy going down on my fiancée. She doesn't even acknowledge my presence when I'm there. I know she's high right now. She has to be. I grab my stuff as quickly as I can and in a fit of rage I take off my ring and throw it on the ground. "I can't be doing this shit anymore, Ale," I tell her. "The drugs, the random hook-ups, it's all just too much for me." She doesn't even reply. She just simply waves me off and that's the end of it.

If Alex weren't here, I'd probably be in the room with Alejandra having a threesome with that guy. Even if I didn't want to, she'd pressure me to. That girl had me wrapped around her finger and I thought she was what I wanted, but I've finally seen the light.

When I walk out of the room and into the hallway, I see Alex waiting for me. She holds me close to her and kisses the finger where my ring used to be.

"It's over now? Do you promise it's over?" she asks.

I nod, "I want to go home," I tell her as I start to cry.

"We're going home in a few hours, Case."

"No, I want to go _home_," I tell her as I place my hand over her heart. "Right here."

"You already _are_ home, Caseybear," she says to me.

There's so much debauchery going on around us in this city, but this lifestyle isn't for me. I'm going back to a hotel room with the woman I love. I want to be with Alex and only Alex for the rest of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaslyna: vegas is the best city ever!

dove in love: no hugs? :( Yeah, her ass better stay satisfied. haha.

JeffHardy724: haha I love your description of Alejandra. Good times.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"That was, by far, the best birthday gift I have ever received in my whole life," Casey says to me as I'm inching my way back up her body.

As I peak out from under the covers and nuzzle up to Casey, she starts to wipe her wetness off of the area around my mouth.

"Babe, it's all over your face," she tells me. "I'm sorry. It's just been forever since that happened to me."

"I think that's the point, Case. I missed the way you taste."

"And I missed the way you ride my fingers like that," she tells me.

"I missed the noises you make when you come."

Casey pauses. "I missed how uninhibited you get and…I missed…you, Alex."

"I missed you, too. One question, though."

"What?" she asks.

"I thought losing my virginity to you on your 18th birthday was the best gift you ever received."

"It was until now," she says before kissing me. "That night, we were just fumbling around down there, but now it's like we've got it down to a science."

I can't help but giggle at her response. A part of me feels as if the last school year never even happened. She's not with Alejandra anymore and I'm going to break up with Serena. I love Serena and I'm grateful for everything she did for me in junior year, but we don't belong together. I'm Casey's woman and she's Abbie's, or at least she should be Abbie's woman.

Casey is who I need to be with. I love her more than life itself and I want the three of us to be a family again.

"Let's get a bounce house and have party games," Casey says, interrupting my train of thought.

"For what?" I ask. How long was I in a daze?

"For Kylie's birthday party. She's going to be two in a month!"

"You're so cute, babe."

"I'm serious, Lex. It's going to be great. We can invite all of her friends from daycare and our friends and family. Kylie is going to love it."

The Casey I used to know is back and I can't help but smile. "If that's what you want to do, then we'll make it happen," I tell her.

"We can make it a baseball theme party and everyone has to wear jerseys or shirts of their favorite team," she says excitedly.

"Oh, so is this Kylie's party or yours?" I say as I start to tickle her.

"Kylie's, of course. We have to start her young and raise her right if we want her to play softball for our school in 16 years."

"Oh, you're assuming we're going to be together in 16 years?"

Casey starts to smile at me. "I'm hoping we'll be together longer than that."

"Then maybe we should take the first step," I say to her. "I want you to move back into our room and I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Well, I assumed the second part," she says and starts to kiss me.

That single kiss turns into another and then another and before I know it, we're making love to each other again. We can't help it. Casey and I have so many months to make up for.


	14. Chapter 14

dove in love: (hugs) You SHOULD kiss me for making them a happy couple again. :D

JeffHardy724: Casey and Alex loving is the BEST kind!

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

I wake up in the morning as naked as the day I was born. My boyfriend's arms are around me, but I wish he would just let go of me.

"Elliot!" I say as I try to wake him up. Instead, he lets go of me and turns the other way.

My head is killing me right now. Why did I accept Allegra's vodka guzzling challenge last night? Ugh! When I get to the bathroom, I notice that my make-up is all smeared and my hair is a mess. What the hell happened?

I get back to the bed and see that I have four voicemails waiting for me on my cell phone. This is good. Perhaps listening to these will let me know what happened last night.

The first one is from Connie. "Liiiiivvvvvviiiiiaaaaaaa! You're standing right next to me and I have no idea why I'm leaving you this voicemail! We're walking to the MGM right now so I can see the lions there. Lions, Olivia, lions. Thanks for holding Charlie while I drink this miniature bottle of Jack Daniels and use my phone. I love you. Kiss. Kiss."

The little one drank way too much last night.

The second one is from Abbie. "Hey, Liv. It's Abbie. Serena is going to stay in my room tonight. Can you please keep an eye on Connie and make sure she doesn't come back to the room?"

Okay, I'm assuming I failed at that.

The third one is from Allegra. "I can't believe you just did that. You're fucking crazy, Olivia!"

Well, that doesn't help me at all.

The fourth one is from Alex. "Liv, Casey and I are back together! Can you believe it? I just had to tell you! Sorry we left you all at the club. I hope you're having fun."

At least _something_ good came out of last night.

Once I'm out of the shower and dressed, I head over to Bridget and Caleb's room.

"Bridget, what the hell happened last night?" I ask her when she opens the door.

She's just as hungover as I am. "What are you talking about?" she asks. Her chin-length blonde hair is sticking to her face and her eyes are completely bloodshot.

"I got a voicemail from Allegra saying she can't believe I did something. What did I do?" I ask.

"If I knew, I'd tell you, Liv, but I honestly don't know. I'm still trying to figure out what I did last night."

We hear a knock at the door and find Allegra standing there shaking her head. Bridget and I go outside to meet her so as not to wake Caleb.

"I'm surprised you two are able to walk right now," Allegra says to us.

Bridget and I exchange glances. "Why wouldn't we be?" she asks.

"Well, your honeymoon was last night and I'm assuming both of you had your legs spread for the greater part of the night," Allegra teases.

"Honeymoon?" Bridget asks.

"Yeah, Mrs. Novak," Allegra tells her. "And Mrs. Stabler," she says as she gestures to me.

"Oh God," Bridget says as she covers here face with her hands.

"I need to get this marriage annulled…now!" I say to Allegra.

"Don't bitch out. It was a beautiful ceremony," she says to me. "Connie and her stuffed unicorn were in your wedding. There's pics and everything."

"Did you and Megan get married?" I ask.

"No," Allegra scoffs. "Megan and I aren't that stupid."

I'm sure Elliot was as drunk as I was when this happened. When he wakes up and I tell him what happened, he's going to start laughing like crazy about this. At least, I hope he will. As soon as we get back home, we can get a divorce and everything will be normal again. Don't stress out, Olivia. Everything is going to be alright.

The three of us glance down the hall and see a blonde and a brunette heavily making out. The brunette girl pins the blonde against the wall and I can hear the blonde start to moan. She starts to slowly move her hand up the brunette's shirt.

"Abbie? Serena?" Bridget asks. "What are you two doing?"

Abbie looks at us like a deer caught in the headlights and Serena buries her face in Abbie's shoulder. What the hell happened to everyone on this trip?


	15. Chapter 15

Kaslyna: slightly uncorrupted ? haha

dove in love: Drunk married gals are the best! You never gave me your letters! :( (kisses and hugs)

Jessica-loves-Katie: You missed almost all of Vegas, but welcome back! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Connie's POV<strong>

When I wake up in the morning, I find myself completely naked and nuzzled in between two of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on: Megan Cabot and Allegra Davies.

Connie Rubirosa, today you are a _goddess_.

"How do you feel, Little Twat?" Allegra asks me as soon as she wakes up.

"I feel great," I say with a huge smile on my face.

"No headache, dizziness, or anything like that?" Megan asks.

"Not at all."

"I'm glad," Megan says to me. "You drank a lot last night. We all did. Allegra and I were worried about you."

I hope it's not a stupid question, but it's one that I have to ask. "What exactly happened last night?"

They both start to laugh. "You said you wanted a threesome," Allegra tells me.

"And we gave you one," Megan adds.

I had a threesome with Megan and Allegra and I don't remember it. This is one of those FML moments for sure.

When Allegra gets in the shower, Megan starts kissing me. Her lip rings and tongue ring make her kisses feel different from Abbie's. Dare I say _better_ than Abbie's? Maybe I can convince her to get her lip pierced when we get home.

"Look, little one, there's something important I have to talk to you about," Megan says to me.

"What?" I ask in a worried tone of voice.

"Your girlfriend had sex with Serena last night."

"I know," I tell her.

"And you're okay with it?" Megan asks.

"If I wasn't I'd be a hypocrite. I had sex with you and Allegra last night," I tell her. "Abbie is allowed to have her fun and, besides, we never established whether or not we're in an open relationship."

Allowing someone to have their fun and terms like 'open relationship' seemed foreign to me in high school, but this is college and that's how a lot of relationships are among college students. Abbie and I will just have to establish our boundaries. I'm actually making myself seem calmer than I really am. Abbie with Serena? Oh, _hell_ no.

"That's really cool of you," Megan says to me. "Allegra and I talked it over and we were wondering if you'd like to make some arrangements with us."

On second thought….

"Yeah, of course," I say nonchalantly.

"Bitchin," Megan says and then gives me a kiss. "I'm going to go join Allegra in the shower."

An 'arrangement' with Megan and Allegra? Connie, you truly are a goddess.

As soon as I've showered, I walk over to get my clothes from Abbie's room. Serena is talking to the other girls in the hallway, so I know I'll have Abbie to myself.

"Babe, we need to talk," she tells me but I ignore her statement completely. I pin her down on the bed and start to kiss her.

"What did you want to tell me?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Abbie says to me before stealing another kiss.

She's trying to hide her infidelity. How cute.

When we get into the limo, I notice how the seating arrangement has changed. Casey and Alejandra are on opposite sides of the limo and Casey is practically sucking Alex's lips off. Serena and Alex aren't sitting anywhere near each other. Serena is sitting next to my girlfriend and I'm sitting next to Allegra. Bridget is still hungover and fast asleep with her head on Caleb's shoulder. Elliot and Olivia both have a look of 'what the hell did we just do' and my girlfriend looks likes she wants to crawl under a rock and hide there for the rest of her life.

The limo is completely silent except for the occasional giggles and kissing noises from Alex and Casey. They were liplocked for so long, I'm surprised they didn't suffocate. Still, it's cute and I wish Abbie and I could be like that.

When we approach the state line an hour into our drive, Alejandra decides to break the ice.

"Abbie, truth or dare?" she asks. Oh, I _know_ something bad is going to happen.

"Dare," Abbie answers.

Alejandra starts smiling, which assures me that what's about to happen isn't good. "I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in this limo," she tells Abbie.

I get ready for my girlfriend to make her way over to where I am and kiss me, but instead she nervously bites her lip. I'm still waiting for her to make her move over here, but she turns to the side and starts to passionately kiss Serena.

After the kiss, Serena looks shocked and she turns to me to mouth the words 'I'm sorry.' 'It's okay,' I mouth to her in return.

It's not Serena's fault. It's Abbie's. No, it's Alejandra's for putting her in that situation. No, it's Abbie's for being stupid enough to kiss Serena and embarrass me in front of everyone.

I could slap her. I could call her a bitch. I could do so many things, but instead I keep my cool. I'm better than that.

"Well, that game backfired on us," Allegra says to break the ice.

Olivia gets up to turn the radio on and a Katy Perry song starts playing. "_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas._"

"I hate this fucking song," Abbie says and Serena starts to crack up.

"Because it's true?" she asks.

As I listen to the rest of the song, I can't help but agree with Serena. This trip was just too crazy and none of us are ever going to be the same.


	16. Chapter 16

Jessica-loves-Katie: Ohhhh, Casey will be proving herself. I have to make her a good wife and mommy.

JeffHardy724: I officially give you permission to beat up Alejandra.

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) What do you want for the letters?

* * *

><p><strong>Abbie's POV<strong>

It's not mandatory for me to deliver the bids to the girls in person, but since one of the girls receiving a bid is my girlfriend, I was more than thrilled to deliver it to her. I can't say that I'm not nervous about doing this. My relationship with Connie hasn't been that great since we got home from Vegas. In fact, we haven't even seen each other since then. I wanted to do something special for her so I made her a mix tape with a hand colored cover. I know mix tapes are so 1990s, but Connie told me that she's always wanted someone to make one for her. So, as her girlfriend, I have taken it upon myself to make a mix tape of all the songs that remind me of Connie. After hours of debating the title, I have decided to title the mix tape "Youth's the Most Unfaithful Mistress." It's from Dashboard Confessional's "the Swiss Army Romance." It's one of my songs for Connie. It helped me a lot when I was a freshman and I'm hoping it'll do the same for her.

Before I knock on the door, I pull out her bid invitation from my Kappa Gamma Phi tote bag. Connie was barely eligible to receive a bid. 51% of the girls voted for her and 49% didn't, which is the same percentage of girls who voted for me as president. I know Paige is behind this. She has to be. I'm still trying to decide whether it's good or bad that Connie is receiving a bid. Paige may be able to use this against me. I already know she wants me removed from office.

When Connie opens the door, I attempt to give her the bid, but she tosses it and the rest of my stuff on the ground and tells me that it doesn't matter right now. She tells me to take my clothes off and get in the bed. There's nothing loving or sensual about this; Connie just wants to get in and get off.

When we're finished, I have a hard time catching my breath. This is nothing like making love to Serena. Serena is very stoic in bed. Hopefully, it's just because she's still new to this. Connie, on the other hand, loves to top me. She always wants me on my back with my legs wrapped around her neck.

"Where did you learn to move your body like that?" I ask her as I'm still trying to catch my breath.

"Around," she answers nonchalantly.

"That was incredible! I can still feel you inside me."

"It was alright," she says to me as she shrugs.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Get dressed," she says as she hands me my clothes. "Aubrey is going to be here soon."

That's all I need to hear to know it's time for me to get dressed. Aubrey McGill is my little cousin. My grandmother may have bathed us together when she was three and I was six, but I definitely don't want her seeing me naked right now.

Once Connie and I are dressed, she picks up her bid invitation and tells me she's starting to reconsider Kappa.

"Why?" I ask.

"I think it would hurt our relationship," she answers.

"But you can have a future with Kappa. You won't have one with me. I'm graduating in June, remember?"

Connie starts to look worried. "So, this relationship is just on borrowed time? We're finished when you graduate?"

I try to put myself in Connie's position. This is her first relationship and she thinks it's going to last forever. I felt the same way when I had my first boyfriend in 10th grade. You have to handle this the right way, Abbie. Make sure your head wins and not your heart. No outbursts right now.

"Do you think we'll even last that long? You've been so distant lately and when we made love right now, it's like I wasn't even your girlfriend. I could have been some random girl." Okay, Abbie. That emotional outburst was just an epic fail on your part.

"You fucked _Serena_! How am I supposed to feel?"

"And you had a threesome with Megan and Allegra. I think that more than balances everything out."

"So, this is how our relationship is going to be?" she asks. "We're going to keep cheating on each other and then trying to even the score?"

"Do you want an open relationship?" I ask her.

"No. Do you?"

"I want _you_, Connie," I say and then start to kiss her. "I don't want us to hurt each other anymore."

"Then be _my_ girlfriend, and only _my_ girlfriend," she says to me.

I figure this is the perfect time to give her the tape. I grab it from my Kappa bag and place it in her hands.

"You remembered!" she says excitedly. "And you even colored the cover!"

She pops the tape in and gets back on the bed with me.

"Some of these are songs I listened to as a freshman," I say to her.

"I can tell. Music has changed a lot since ancient times," she teases and I playfully bite her earlobe.

We spend the next few songs making out until "The Swiss Army Romance" comes on. "I want you to listen to this," I tell her. "All of the answers to any problems you may have during your freshman year can be found in this song."

I hold Connie close as she listens. "_Youth's the most unfaithful mistress. Still we forge ahead to miss her, rushing our moment to shine. Making up a history; it's nothing from the life you lead. But man, will they buy all your lines. We're not 21, but the sooner we are the sooner the fun will begin. So get out your fake eyelashes and fake IDs and real disasters ensue."_

When the song is over, Connie wipes a single tear that has fallen from my eyes. "Something happened to you when you were a freshman," she says. "I can tell just by the way you've found yourself in this song."

At that moment, I decide there are some things about me she isn't ready to know. "No," I tell her. "But I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Abbie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

And in that moment, I swear I love her too.


	17. Chapter 17

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) You're so sweet! I'll have to think of what to do for those letters.

Jessica-loves-Katie: Perhaps she'll have to find a way to win Abbie over! I can't have Serena be alone. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

Bridget, Abbie, Paige, and I delivered 20 bids in person the other night and 15 of those girls accepted. We each delivered bids to 5 girls so Bridget, Abbie, and I like to think those 5 girls who didn't accept are the ones Paige delivered bids to. I know it sounds wrong, but I'm glad there are only 15 girls. As Pledge Mom, I'm in charge of every pledge and a small number of pledges gives me the opportunity to get to know the pledges better.

I usually love Abbie, but right now she's getting on my nerves. She insisted that I dress to impress even though pledge meetings are usually casual. Whenever I ask her why, she just says that I'll thank her for it later. As President, Abbie is going to be there with me at every pledge meeting and I can't say that I'm looking forward to that. Abbie is one of my best friends but she has a tendency to take over even though she insists I'll be the one in charge.

With twenty minutes left until the meeting, Abbie and I start carrying down 15 pink binders that are decorated with glitter and have the girls' names written on them in black puffy paint. Inside the binders is information on everything the girls need to know about pledging and what it means to be in Kappa Gamma Phi.

I know it's inappropriate, but I have to warn Abbie about being affectionate with her girlfriend in front of the other pledges. Not every pledge makes it into Kappa. There's a system of points to earn and a series of tasks to be completed. Every girl is given an equal opportunity and I don't want any of my pledges thinking that Connie has an unfair advantage over them.

All 15 of my girls arrive at the same time and I think it's cute that they all exchanged numbers beforehand so they could meet up at the dorms and walk over to the Kappa house together. They all look really nervous and I'm hoping I can make them comfortable.

"Welcome once again to the Kappa Gamma Phi house," I say to them once they've taken a seat. "For those I haven't met before, my name is Olivia, but you can call me Liv. I'll be your Pledge Mom for the next six weeks. As Pledge Mom, it's my responsibility to ensure you have a challenging, but enjoyable pledge experience. Let's start this meeting off by getting to know each other a little better. I know how uncomfortable it can be, so I'll go first. As you know, my name is Olivia. I'm 21-years-old and I'm a fourth-year sociology major and English minor. I didn't want to minor in English, but my mom's an English professor so she made me."

That last statement earns a giggle from some of the girls and I can tell that they're starting to become more comfortable. I tell them some more about myself and then it's Abbie's turn. Once the girls take their turns introducing themselves, everyone is at ease and getting along so well.

"Your pledge process is going to be divided into two parts," I start to explain until I'm interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Abbie says excitedly and races over to the door.

I try to continue, but Abbie starts shouting "Boy in the house! Boy in the house!"

"That's our code," I explain to the girls. "When someone's boyfriend is here, we make sure to let the other girls know, in case someone so happens to be walking around in their underwear."

"Girls walk around in their underwear?" Connie asks, intrigued.

"You'd be surprised," I tell her.

"Who is that?" Cassidy Novak asks. "He's so hot!"

"I could ride him for hours," another one of my pledges says.

"You girls do realize you're talking about one of your future sister's boyfriends, right?" I ask them. "We don't do that in Kappa."

"Hey, Liv," I hear Elliot say as I finally take my eyes off of the pledges long enough to see that my boyfriend is now standing in the living room.

"El, I can't talk right now," I tell him. "I have a pledge meeting to run."

"I can wait," Elliot says and then takes a seat next to a now beaming Cassidy Novak.

"He can wait," Cassidy says. "Please let him wait."

"Is he your boyfriend?" one of my pledges asks me.

"Yes," Elliot answers for me. "But I'm hoping for something better."

"Serena! Bridget!" Abbie calls out and I start to wonder what's going on.

Within a few seconds, almost all of my sorority sisters are gathered around the living room and Elliot makes his way over to me. Once he gets down on one knee, I can feel my heart start to race.

"El, I—we just got our Vegas marriage annulled," I tell him.

"There's a reason I wanted that annulled," he says to me as he takes my hands in his. "I want to do this the right way. I want us to have a wedding we'll actually remember. I want to see you walk down in the aisle in a white dress and your friends in those…different color dresses—"

"Bridesmaids dresses?" I interrupt and start smiling.

"Bridesmaids dresses," he repeats. "And a honeymoon we'll actually remember. I'm especially excited about the honeymoon."

"Elliot!" I say, embarrassed. Although I'm just as excited about the honeymoon, I can't believe he just said that in front of my pledges.

"What I meant to say was," he tells me as he slips a diamond ring on my finger. "Olivia Serena Benson, will you make me the luckiest guy in the world and be my wife?"

"Yes!" I tell him. "Elliot, I love you so much!"

All of the girls start clapping when Elliot wraps me in his arms and starts to kiss me.

"Congratulations," they tell me one-by-one and we spend the next few minutes having one of our typical Kappa hug fests.

"I call maid of honor," Bridget shouts and then Abbie and Serena start to call dibs on being bridesmaids.

"Are all pledge meetings this exciting?" Connie asks and I finally snap back to reality.

"Let's go celebrate," Elliot suggests.

"I still have a pledge meeting to run," I tell him.

"No you don't," Abbie says. "I'm your president and I order you to go celebrate. Serena and I will take over the meeting."

"I won't argue with that," I tell her and give her and Serena another hug.

Elliot suggests that we go out to a lounge or a restaurant to celebrate, but I decide to give him something better. "We're going up to my room," I whisper in his ear and he has absolutely no cause for complaints.


	18. Chapter 18

dove in love: I'm glad I can make you KINDA like Elliot and Olivia. I'm still trying to decide what I'll do for the letters. (hugs and kisses)

Jessica-loves-Katie: Aww, thank you. It's hard for me to write EO. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

"Casey, there is something you and I have in common," Abbie says to Casey after the council meeting.

"What's that?" she asks.

"We both hate our vice-presidents," Abbie tells her.

"If they ever act like that again, they're getting kicked out of the meeting," I add.

"That's right, I forgot you have authority now," Casey tells me.

"She's brilliant," Abbie says as she takes my hand and laces my fingers with hers.

"We're going out to dinner right now, do you want to come?" I ask Casey.

Casey shakes her head. "I'd hate to ruin your date."

Abbie starts smiling. "It's not a date. It's Serena and me. We're just going for pizza."

"And we're just friends," I add.

"Right. Keep telling yourselves that," Casey says to us. "Besides, Alex and I have a play date with Kylie."

"Sounds fun," Abbie says sarcastically.

"Cram it, Carmicheal," Casey says to Abbie and Abbie pretends to be afraid.

After we say our goodbyes, Abbie and I walk half a mile to a pizza place near campus.

While we're waiting outside for a table, we run into some of the Pi Beta Xi executive board.

"Cody Lucas, just the guy I've been wanting to run into," I say as I give him a hug. "Sorry we couldn't really talk at the meeting."

"Hey, Skywalker," Abbie says to him casually. This kind of greeting isn't enough for Cody. He lifts her up despite her protests.

"Your boyfriend is here," he says to Abbie when he puts her back down.

"He wishes he were still my boyfriend," Abbie tells him. "But he chose Paige and now he has to live with that decision."

"What's up with you, Pizzarena?" he asks me. Sometimes I dread telling him my sorority nickname.

"I have a favor to ask of you," I say to him with a huge smile on my face.

"It's going to be something evil, isn't it?" he asks.

"My little brother is pledging this quarter and I want you to take it easy on him."

"Matt Southerlyn?" he asks.

"Yes, Matt Southerlyn," I say sarcastically. "How common of a last name do you think Southerlyn is?"

"Don't worry, Rena, I got you," Cody says as he smiles at me. "I'll be sure to take it easy on him."

"Thanks, Cody. I knew I could count on you."

When Abbie and I find a table, she starts laughing about what just happened with Cody. "You know what's going to happen to Matt now that you've said that, right? They're going to haze the hell out of him."

"I know," I tell her. "That's the point."

"Rena, he is going to hate you," Abbie laughs.

"That's what he gets for shooting me with a BB gun."

"You can't really see the scar that much anymore," Abbie says as she starts to blush. "Not that I've been checking you out right there."

We've already put our order in so we have nothing but time while we're waiting for our pizza to arrive.

"We have to stop this," I tell her.

"I know," she says as she looks down and starts to fold a paper napkin.

"We're attracted to each other—"

"That's an understatement," Abbie says to me. "It's more like we want to rip each other's clothes off whenever we see each other."

"But we're trying to be just friends, which is ridiculous if you ask me and I don't know how long I'll be able to do this. So—"

"We're going to have some rules," Abbie adds.

"You're able to finish my sentences?"

"This is the fourth year we've lived together," she says. "I think I know you by now."

I pull out my Kappa Gamma Phi notepad from my purse and start to make a list. "_Abbie and Serena's Rules of Attraction_"

"We can't be anywhere near a bed," she says.

"But we live together," I add.

"Fine, but we can't be alone in a car together. I'll be tempted to take you in the backseat," she tells me.

"We can't be at the beach together or anywhere else you'd be wearing a bikini. You've always looked so good in them," I admit to her.

"Really?" Abbie blushes.

"You know you do."

"We can't be alone near a pool table."

"A pool table, Abbie?" I ask, confused.

"Yes, a pool table. I've been fantasizing about laying you down on one."

"I've always fantasized about being in the back of your truck when we're at your dad's. We could park somewhere secluded and make love to each other under the stars."

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that with you," she tells me.

"You know what all of this means, don't you?"

"That we, basically, can't be alone together anywhere," she says.

As much as I'd hate to admit it, I know she's right. Everything has become completely awkward with the best friend I've ever had.


	19. Chapter 19

dove in love: Oh, I'm very happy about that! (hugs and kisses). How about if I write something extra special for you? As for Abbie and Serena, I will try my best to make them happy. :D

Kaslyna: haha Burger King is rad!

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

I'm so excited to have a Lil Sis. Being a Big is a huge responsibility. It's my responsibility to help my Lil throughout the pledge process and to introduce her to life as a G-Pi. I want to be the type of Big that Allegra was to me. Or I should say, the type of Big that she still is to me. She was always there for me and I want to make sure Aubrey knows that I'll always be there for her. We have a lot of bonding ahead of us.

Right now, we are at a burger place scarfing down burgers and greasy fries. Aubrey is usually a happy person, but today she is practically silent.

"What's wrong, Lil?" I ask.

"Nothing, Big," she answers.

"Girl trouble?" I ask and she nods.

"My cousin…I hate her."

"Why do you hate Abbie?"

"Do you know what it's like to grow up with her? Everyone thinks she's so perfect," Aubrey says frustratingly. "At family parties, everyone always tells her how she's becoming such a beautiful young woman and they always ask about her boyfriends and her future plans and tell her that she should be a model. I'm practically invisible when she's around. I don't have dark hair and dark eyes like her. I have red hair and freckles and I look like a freakin child."

"Hey, don't knock being a red head," I tease, but my comment goes in one ear and out the other.

"Abbie is almost six feet tall and she's a 00! I'm 5' 6" and I'm a size 2. That's like a lard ass compared to Abbie!"

My poor Lil. "Yeah, she's pretty, but so are you," I tell her.

"Thanks, Big."

"Abbie is always looking out for you, though. There has to be another reason you don't like her."

Aubrey pauses. "I heard her and Connie having sex in the next bed last night and I was so disgusted that I had to leave."

I start to laugh. "Yeah, that happens in the dorms sometimes."

"But why does Connie have to be with _her_?" Aubrey asks. "She takes Connie for granted. Everyone knows she wants Serena. Connie is so sweet and fun and…beautiful. She deserves a girl who only has eyes for her. Everything was fine when Abbie was straight. We played for different teams, you know? But now she's dating girls and she's dating the one girl I have feelings for."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you liked Connie?" I ask and Aubrey starts to blush.

"I can feel my heart skip a beat when I'm around her," she tells me. "When I look at Connie, I can see my whole future with her. I want Connie and me to have what you and Alex have."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel, Aubrey?"

"Because she's so obsessed with Abbie and she doesn't see that Abbie takes her for granted. She's just a plaything to her. Connie and I can have a future together. Abbie just wants to be with her for this school year and then she's off to law school."

My Lil starts to look sad again and seeing her this way makes me think of how I cried over Alex when I was a freshman and my mom told me I couldn't be with her anymore. She's my Lil and I'm supposed to look out for her. I can't stand to see her heart breaking like this. Besides, everyone knows that Abbie's true love is Serena and Connie needs a girl who only wants to be with her.

"Hey, Lil."

"Yeah?"

"You need to tell Connie how you feel."

"What good is that going to do?" she asks as she smothers her fries in ketchup.

"Connie obviously doesn't know and you need to tell her. You talk to Connie and I'll try to hook up Abbie and Serena."

My Lil Sis smiles for the first time since our lunch outing began. "Deal," she says. "And if this plan backfires on us?"

"We're Casey and Aubrey, the dynamic Ginger Kid duo. Nothing is going to backfire," I tell her.


	20. Chapter 20

Kaslyna: That place sounds horrible!

dove in love: Aww. (hugs and kisses) What do you want the story to be about? I'm glad your Big is cool. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

There's only one week left until Casey, Abbie, Serena, and I have to take the LSATs and even though I feel confident, I still want to get in as much studying as I can before the exam. Studying for the LSATs can be stressful, but I'm glad I have two adorable study buddies to help me out.

Casey and I figured out a way for us to study for the LSATs while making it a game for Kylie. We wrote some sample questions on index cards and placed them in a mixing bowl. Kylie's task is to pick a card from the bowl and hand it to one of us. If she hands it to me, I'll read the question and the possible answers to Casey. Casey will pick either A, B, C, or D. Whatever letter Casey says, Kylie picks it from her alphabet blocks and then hands it to me. We know it may be a little advanced for a baby who isn't quite two years old but she's starting preschool in two years and we want her to have a head start on knowing the alphabet. She'll be reading while the other kids are still learning the alphabet and she'll know how to add while the other kids are learning how to count to 10. All parents think their kids are smart, but Casey and I _know_ our daughter is.

Kylie picks up a card and hands it to Casey.

"Thank you, baby," Casey says to her and then starts to read the card.

"The answer is C," I tell her and then Kylie picks up her block with the letter C on it.

I give her a kiss on the cheek. "You're so smart, Kylie!"

The answer to the question I ask Casey is B, so Kylie gives me a block with the letter B on it.

"Can you say it, baby?" Casey asks.

"B," Kylie says.

"What's mommy's name?" I ask.

"Alex," Kylie says.

"And Alex starts with what letter?"

"A," Kylie says.

"What's your other mommy's name?" I ask.

"Casey," Kylie tells me as she wraps her little arms around Casey.

"And what's that start with?" Casey asks.

"C," Kylie tells us.

Casey sits our daughter on her lap and starts to tickle her. The tickles make Kylie start to giggle uncontrollably and she can't stop squirming. They look so adorable together. I don't care if no studying gets accomplished today. I'd rather join my girls.

Our little study game soon turns into a cookie and ice cream fest. I try to feed Kylie, but she insists on doing it herself. She spills her whole bowl of ice cream on herself and starts to cry.

"That's okay, baby. Mommy Casey will clean it up," Casey tells her.

"It looks like someone needs a bath now," I say to Kylie. She gets up from the couch and runs over to the bathroom. I'm so grateful that my daughter actually likes bathing. She loves playing with her bath toys and splashing in the water. Unfortunately, she also enjoys splashing _me_ while she's in the bath tub.

After Kylie is bathed and tucked into her little bed, Casey and I get some alone time, alone time in our bed, that is. I love the sound of that; _our_ bed.

"Put that LSAT book away," Casey says as she takes the book from my hands and puts it on the nightstand. "We're prepared, babe. We've got this."

I attempt to take my glasses off but Casey stops me. "Leave them on," she says and then gets on top of me. She never takes her eyes off of me as she undoes the clasp on her bra and tosses it on the floor.

Studying can wait, but my playful girlfriend doesn't have to.


	21. Chapter 21

ReaderLar: Ginger, Blondie, and Alex Jr. are cute nicknames! Aww...

dove in love: (hugs and kisses) I'll write about whatever you want me to write about. It's all up to you.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

Abbie and I are walking home from the movies after seeing _Jennifer's Body_. Like most horror movies, it had its cheesy parts, but seeing the two main characters who were best friends start making out with each other just did it for Abbie and me. It also didn't help that one of the girls was a blonde and one was a brunette. The highlight was that Abbie held my hand the whole time in the theater and towards the end we started making out.

…but Abbie still has a girlfriend and I'm trying my hardest not to let the situation get awkward.

"They remind me of us," Abbie says.

"Yeah, a nerdy virginal blonde and a hot slutty brunette?"

Abbie playfully smacks me in the arm. "Well, yeah," she finally agrees.

"Hey, Abs."

"What?"

"Are you a backdoor virgin?"

Abbie starts cracking up. "Serena, that's so gross."

"But you're definitely not a front door virgin," I tease. "I could totally see you lying about it though like Jennifer did."

"I said I was to Caleb Novak our first week of freshman year when we hooked up. He believed it, too. Even Billy believed it when I told him last year. What an idiot. Seriously, Billy, I've slept with 20 of your frat brothers and you think you're my first?"

"So, if someone were to use you for a sacrifice, you would turn into one of those demons," I tell her.

"And Billy would be the first one I'd attack," she tells me.

"That's fine, as long as I'm the one you make out with," I tell her.

"You're always going to be the one I make out with, Rena," she says as she grabs my hand.

"Abs, if you became a caniballistic demon I wouldn't stab you in the heart no matter how many people you killed. I wouldn't kick you out of my bed either."

Abbie stops me from walking and pulls me closer to her. There's so much I want to tell her right now, but before I can say anything, she starts to kiss me.

"Back to the subject of virginity," Abbie says as we start walking again.

"What?"

"You're not exactly a frontdoor virgin either, Rena." She says and I start to blush. "Not after everything I've been doing to you lately."

"You tore me," I say to her as I gently squeeze her hand. "But I loved you going that deep."

"So, in a way, I was your first," Abbie says with a huge smile on her face.

"You're my first everything," I tell her.

Once we get back to our room, Abbie lays me on her bed and starts removing my clothes. An hour later, we're completely naked and I'm cuddled up to her.

"Rena, you were wild. What came over you?"

"It's just what I felt," I tell her. "I get so turned on by you."

"I love you," she says as she kisses me.

"Abs, we can't be doing this anymore."

"What?" she asks.

"We've been having sex every night for the past week and you still have a girlfriend. I can't be your fuck buddy and I definitely don't want to be the other woman."

Abbie lets go of me and sits up. "Rena, it's not that easy. I don't want to hurt her."

"And you're not hurting her by fucking me every night?"

"I talked to Casey," she tells me. "She helped me realize some things. I'm going to break up with Connie eventually. I just need to figure out how and when. She needs someone who only wants to be with her."

"And what do you need, Abs?"

"I just…I need not to feel this way every time I look at you," she says to me. "I'm going to break up with Connie and I'm going to be a wreck and I'm not even going to have my best friend to cheer me up."

"You still have me," I try to convince her.

"I know I do, but you're not my best friend anymore. Everything is different now. You were right about that."

"If you're not going to be my best friend, then be my girlfriend," I suggest to her.

I wait for an answer from Abbie, but I never get one. She just wraps a towel around her body and gets ready to head over to the shower.

"Want me to join you?" I ask.

"No," she pauses. "I just think we need some time apart."

I know the pressure is getting to her. She's afraid of what we could be. We're applying to different law schools and we're going to be living in different states next year. Even if we are in a relationship, as of next fall, it would have to be long distance and Abbie says she doesn't want a long distance relationship. We both know our hearts would end up broken, as if they aren't already. To make matters worse, Abbie isn't out to her family and I've witnessed just how homophobic her mom is. They don't know about me either and Abbie and I plan on keeping it that way.


	22. Chapter 22

Jessica-loves-Katie: I totally love that movie! It's so bad but so entertaining. I immediately thought of them the first time I watched it.

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) I was thinking A/C as usual or maybe AO. haha. I do have a few ideas in mind. Either way, Alex is going to be involved.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

The LSATs are officially over and the four of us are having a sleepover at our apartment. I wanted to put Kylie to bed before we put on _the Devil's Rejects_ but Abbie insisted that it's good to get kids used to horror movies at a young age so they aren't paranoid when they're older.

"I watched horror movies with my brothers all the time when I was Kylie's age and I turned out perfectly normal," Abbie says and Serena starts to crack up.

"You think you're normal?" Serena asks and Abbie playfully bites her earlobe.

"No foreplay in front of my daughter, please," Alex says and then tosses an M&M at Abbie.

"I'm sure she's seen worse with the two of you," Serena adds.

"It's bad enough she's being exposed to two adulterers," I say as I gesture to the two of them.

"I'm not an adulterer…anymore," Abbie says to us. "I broke up with Connie a few days ago."

"Is she okay with it?" Alex asks. "She was such a sweet kid."

"She cried about it at first, but she seems to be okay now," Abbie tells us. "It's just kind of awkward. Before we broke up, I had chosen her to be my Lil Sis."

"I told her not to," Serena adds. "That's the worst thing you can do."

"Yes, Rena, you've pointed that out like a hundred times already," Abbie says to her.

"I'm sorry, babe.," Serena tells her.

"It's okay, darlin."

"I love you, my sweet Abbie cakes."

"And I love you, my little Rena Rena Bo Bena," Abbie says and then starts to kiss Serena.

Their little kiss fest is interrupted by my gagging noises and Alex chucking yet another M&M at Abbie.

"You need to cut that out, Cabot," Abbie says after chucking the candy back at her.

"So, are you two like a couple yet?" I ask.

"It depends," Abbie says sarcastically. "Are you two like married yet?"

"We're just dating…exclusively," Serena says.

"And sleeping together…exclusively?" Alex teases.

"I'm going to ask her out. I just want it to be special," Abbie tells us.

"And I'm going to ask Alex to marry me again. I just want _that_ to be special," I say trying to mimick her.

When the conversation dies down, I notice that Kylie is paying attention to the movie. This could either be really good or really bad.

"Tutti Fucking Fruity," Kylie says as she mimicks one of the characters on the movie.

"Kylie Alexandra Cabot!" Alex says. "We don't say the F word in here." She then turns to Abbie. "And you, Abigail Elizabeth Carmichael, should know better than to let a baby watch R rated movies. She would have never picked that up if we were watching a Disney movie. I don't know how they raise children in whatever hick town you're from, but in this household, Casey and I don't tolerate that."

"Alex, calm down," I tell her. "It's just one bad word. It's not going to be a habit."

"We don't know that, Casey," she says to me.

"And this is why I'm never having children," I hear Abbie say to Serena.

Kylie becomes embarrassed so she buries her face in Alex's shoulder and starts to play with Alex's hair.

"I'm sorry, baby," she says to her. "Mommy just doesn't like you using those words. Do you promise to never say that again?"

Kylie just nods and goes back to playing with Alex's hair. Once she gets bored, she goes over to Abbie and sits on her lap. Kylie takes off Abbie's Dallas Cowboys cap and places it on herself.

"This kid is kinda cute," Abbie says as she holds Kylie. "And she has good taste in football teams."

"That's blasphemy!" I say as I grab the cap from Kylie. "If her grandma saw her in this thing, she'd disown her. My daughter is a Broncos fan. My mom even bought her a little Broncos cheerleader uniform to wear for Halloween and for the costume party we're having for her birthday."

"Then I'll be sure to wear my Dallas Cowboys cheerleader uniform that day," Abbie says.

Serena suddenly has a huge smile on her face. "Babe, if you wear that, we're not going to make it to the party. I'd be too busy having my way with you. You look so hot in that."

"I may have to hold you to that," Abbie tells her.

"What are _you_ going to be, Rena?" Alex asks her.

"Baby Firefly from _House of 1000 Corpses _ and _Devil's Rejects_," she tells us. "And Matt is going to be Otis. We've been planning this for a year now. "

"She's going to look so hot. I can't wait," Abbie says.

"What are you two going to be?" Serena asks us.

"We're still undecided about what to wear to Kylie's party, but the G-Pi party is an entirely different story," Alex says.

"We already bought our lingerie for that night," I add.

After Alex puts Kylie to sleep, we start talking about the subject that has been on our minds all night: law school.

"I'm applying to about 15 schools," I tell them. "But NYU is at the top of my list."

"I applied to the same amount," Serena says. "But Alex and I really hoping for Harvard."

"The same law school my daddy went to," Alex tells us.

"And you, Abigail?" Alex asks.

"I'm applying to University of Texas," she answers.

"And…?" I ask.

"And that's it," she replies.

"You're crazy," I tell her. "What if you don't get in?"

"The thought never crossed her mind," Serena says. "Abbie tells me she _knows_ she'll get in."

"Because I will," Abbie informs us.

"What if we don't get in anywhere?" Serena asks. "That's something I've been worried about."

"Then we go with Plan B," I tell them "It's something Alex and I have been discussing."

"What's Plan B?" Abbie asks.

"Mind you, I was completely wasted at the time, but I've decided if I don't get into law school, I'm going to be a Princess at Disneyland."

"She's going to be the Little Mermaid," Alex says. "And I'm going to be Sleeping Beauty."

"I know Serena would want to be Cinderella," Abbie tells us.

"And I know Abbie would want to be Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_," Serena says. "Abbie always says Belle is the only one with a brain."

"Because she _is_ the only one with a brain," Abbie argues.

"True, but Ariel is pretty badass," I tell her. "She can live on land and in the water. Can Belle do that? Nope, didn't think so."

Abbie and I spend a good part of the next hour arguing about what Disney Princess is better while our girlfriends make fun of us. We're all going to be separated from each other in a few months, but for now, I'm just going to enjoy our sleepovers and trivial arguments because starting this fall, none of this is going to matter anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

Jessica-loves-Katie: I love Ariel! My favorite was always Cinderella. I know it's so anti-feminist of me, but I just love her story.

JeffHardy724: haha swearing is never a bad habit if you do it effectively. :D

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) I think I might just do Alex and Casey since I have a soft spot for them. I have a few ideas so far. When are you going to update your story?

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<br>**

Another Parents' Weekend is upon us, a weekend that my whole group of friends is dreading. Well, except for Connie. Connie has it easy. As a freshman, it's her first time living away from home so Mr. and Mrs. Rubirosa are going to be thrilled to see her regardless of what she's beendoing lately. Besides, when they look at her they're going to see their sweet, well-behaved little girl, not someone who lost her virginity to Abbie Carmichael and is now having threesomes with Megan and Allegra on a regular basis. Mr. and Mrs. Southerlyn are another story. They're only stopping by to make sure their daughter is the Alpha female. Matt gets away with anything, but they expect perfection from Serena. Being the president of Kappa wasn't good enough; she had to be president of the council just like her mom was. Plus, she's expected to keep her GPA higher than a 3.9 at all times. How else is she going to graduate Summa Cum Laude? Her parents want her to have zero time for a social life, which makes Serena laugh. If they only knew what's been going on in her bedroom lately. My ex-mother in-law and father-in-law are making an appearance this weekend without their new spouses. The last time Casey's mom came to Parents' Weekend, she was Charlene Novak. Now she's Charlene Lacroix. Her parents are pretty civil with each other and Casey is excited to take her dad to a football game, but what we're nervous about is the possibility of Charlene meeting Alison again. They met for the first time when we were sophomores and I'll keep it short and say that it didn't go so well. Olivia's mom isn't coming, which is no disappointment for Olivia. She never expected her mom to show up and she's thrilled that she doesn't have to face the same Parents' Weekend hell that the rest of us have to face. Abbie was hoping her father or her grandmother would show up, but her grandmother has a fear of flying and her father couldn't afford a plane ticket to LA. Her mother, on the other hand, is coming but Abbie says she's always too high to care about anything Abbie does and on the rare occasion she takes an interest in her daughter it's so she can take credit for being a good mother and raising her daughter with conservative Christian morals. But according to Abbie, her mom's morals are up her ass along with some guy's dick. That was her statement, not mine. She's also tempted to tell her mom about Serena, but Serena keeps insisting that she shouldn't. As for me, I'm stuck with Alison this weekend.

I have a feeling that Parents' Weekend is going to blow up in our faces. Olivia is so lucky.

Megan still refuses to see Alison, so it's just going to be Kylie and me for the time being. She hasn't seen her granddaughter since she was six months old and Kylie is going to be two in less than a week. My mom doesn't want to participate in any of the Parents' Weekend activities so the three of us are just walking around the campus. I'm already a senior and this is actually the first time my mom has set foot on my campus. I had told her to wear comfortable shoes like all of the other women here, but instead she is walking around in a pair of $1500 heels. It's okay, Alex. It's only for one weekend. You'll survive this.

"Alexandra, she needs a stroller," my mom says as we're walking around. I can't believe her criticisms are already starting.

"Mom, Kylie hates strollers. She prefers her independence," I tell her and Kylie nods as if she knows what I'm talking about.

My daughter looks adorable today. Casey bought her a t-shirt that says "Future G-Pi" and she couldn't wait to wear it. She has it on with a denim mini skirt and some black leggings underneath. Her blonde pigtails are actually staying put for once. Casey and I even bought her some black Converse to wear with her little outfit. Her other mommy can't wait to show her off at her sorority event tonight. As if on cue, my mom starts to criticize her outfit.

When we get near a grassy area, Kylie sees a dog and starts to run toward it. "Doggie," she screams after taking off.

"And that is why she needs to be in a stroller, Alexandra," my mom tells me. I have no time to respond to her. It's more important that I run after my little girl.

When I finally catch up to Kylie, she has already made friends with the dog and its owner. "I'm so sorry," I say to the dog's owner.

"It's okay. She's such a cute little girl," she says to me.

"What do we say, Kylie?" I ask my daughter.

"Thank you," Kylie replies.

"Come on, baby. Let's get back to grandma," I tell her as I pick her up. This is as independent as my daughter is going to be today. My mom is making me way too nervous.

"Bye," Kylie says as we walk away.

After walking around campus some more, Kylie tells me she's hungry so the three of us stop at a café on campus to get something to snack on. I'm not looking forward to sitting at a table with my mom, but Kylie has yet to master the art of eating while walking, so I have no choice.

As Kylie is snacking on a granola bar, my mom and I are wondering who will be the first to break the ice.

"Alexandra?"

"Yes, mother?"

"I was wrong." I'm wondering if I heard her right. Those are the three words I thought my mom would never say, especially to me.

"About what?" I ask.

"About everything," she admits. "I expected to come here and see your life a mess and see how irresponsible you are, but that's not true. You're not a little girl, Alex. You're a grown woman with a daughter of your own and she's so well-mannered and smart…like you. When I look at her, I see you at that age and I wish I could go back and make life easier for you but I can't. You've got everything under control and I wish I could have been half the mother to you and Megan that you are to Kylie."

I go over to my mom and give her a hug. That's the first compliment she has ever given me.

"It's never too late to be there for us, Mom, no matter what Megan says."

"How is she?"

"She's getting married in a few months!" I tell her.

"To that Allegra girl?"

"She's not a girl, mom. She's almost 25, and yes she's getting married to Allegra."

"I just want her to be happy. I worry about her. I worry about you too but I know you can take care of yourself. Megan is different. She reminds me of me. You've always been rational and Megan has always been emotional."

"She's the happiest she's ever been, Mom," I tell her and I can see a faint smile on my mom's face.

"I'm proud of both of you girls," she says. "It just makes me sad that I've decided to come back into your life when the two of you don't need me anymore."

"I'm always going to need you, Mom," I finally admit after all these years. "I love you."

"I love you, too and I don't care how old you get; you're always going to be my little honeybee."


	24. Chapter 24

Jessica-loves-Kylie: Thanks! I have a confession. I love writing Alex and Casey chapters just because of Kylie. haha.

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) I'll PM you some ideas. How is school going? Alex and her mom are on good terms now. :) All because of Kylie.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<br>**

I put on a baby blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt and a white miniskirt and then spend the next hour making sure that my hair and make-up are flawless. My throat is abnormally dry and my hands are starting to shake; both are signs that another Parents' Weekend is upon us.

"You look amazing," Abbie says as she wraps her arms around me from behind and places a kiss on my cheek.

"So do you," I tell her. As president of our sorority, Abbie is expected to address the parents of the active sisters and the pledges. All eyes are going to be on her, so she has to look perfect, not that she doesn't look perfect on a daily basis. What I love is that even though everyone is going to be looking at _her_, she is going to be looking at _me, _which is the real reason I'm trying to look cute today.

"Baby, I have so many hickeys all over my neck," I say as I try to cover them up with foundation. "My parents are going to freak. So is your mom."

"Melanie won't care," Abbie says to me. "She already thinks I'm a slut."

"You call your mom Melanie?"

I can sense the frustration in her voice. "Melanie McGill is _not_ my mom. Mallory Carmichael is!"

"Baby, I'm sorry," I say as I turn around and hug her. Abbie and I usually tell each other everything, but for some reason she wants to keep her family history from me a secret.

"I like you calling me 'baby' and 'babe'" she tells me. "It feels so girlfriend-ish. That makes me want to ask you out even sooner."

I don't push the subject of the 'girlfriend' label with her. Abbie has only been in one serious relationship in her whole life and that asshole cheated on her. She knows I wouldn't do that to her, but she still feels jaded because of him. Abbie is going to ask me to be her girlfriend _eventually_ but for now I just have to wait or risk losing her altogether.

My parents are at the Pi Beta Xi house with Matt and Abbie's mom hasn't arrived yet, so as soon as Abbie has given her little presidential address, we're back in our room making out. It's not my fault that she's so beautiful and I can't keep my hands…or my lips…off of her. As Abbie is unhooking her bra, my phone starts to ring.

"Damnit!"

"Just ignore it, babe," she pleads with me.

I try to ignore it, but whoever it is keeps calling. I glance at my phone and notice that it's my parents calling me.

"Hi, Mom…No, I'm not doing anything right now…Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes," I say to her during our brief phone conversation.

I kiss Abbie and urge her once again not to tell her mom about us. I may not know much about Melanie, but I know she's the type of woman who'd beat the hell out of Abbie for being bisexual.

My parents want me to meet them at the student union on campus for dinner before the rest of Friday's Parents' Weekend activities. When I get there, the first thing they ask about is my grades. So far, I'm expected to graduate Summa Cum Laude, so they have no complaints there. I had no problems with the LSAT and my law school applications are completed, so they leave me alone when it comes to those subjects. It's my social life that I'm trying to avoid being brought into the conversation.

"How are you and Alex?" my dad asks me. That just shows how much my parents really know about me.

"Dad, Alex and I broke up a few weeks ago."

"But she was such a beautiful girl and she comes from a good family," my mom says to me. The two things that matter the most to my parents are appearances and money. Alex is beautiful and rich, everything they want in a marriage partner for their daughter. It's time to be blunt, Serena.

"Yeah, but the sex was horrible," I say and my brother nearly chokes on his soda.

"Serena!" my mom says and I can tell she's embarrassed.

"Don't get me wrong, it was great the first time, but during the second time I just realized we weren't compatible. Plus, she wants to get married and I'm not ready for that."

"Serena, as far as I'm concerned you're a virgin," my dad tells me. "And you should have thought about marrying that girl."

"Dad, I'm only 21. I don't even want to think about marriage and that's such a double standard," I say as I start to raise my voice. "You want Matt to sleep with as many girls as he can, but I'm supposed to stay a virgin until marriage. Don't you think that's ridiculous?"

"Matt is not my little girl, Serena. You are and it's my role as your father to protect you," my dad says and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Where's Abigail?" my mom asks in an attempt to change the subject. "She's always tagging along on Parents' Weekend."

"She's probably too busy posing for her Miss July photo shoot," my brother jokes and I try my hardest to keep from killing him.

"What is that?" my mom asks.

"Every year, Pi Beta Xi does a Girls of Sorority Row calendar and Abbie got chosen to be Miss July," Matt says to our parents. "And Serena got chosen to be Miss January. Her and Abbie and are going to be making out on the cover."

That's it, he's dead. My brother is officially dead.

"That's out of the question," my dad says as he glares at me. "I don't want some horny frat boys ogling my little girl. It's expected of Abigail, but you're different, Serena."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. "What's expected of Abbie? That's the love of my life you're talking about."

My mom looks shocked. "Serena, I'm hoping I didn't hear you right. Abigail has a reputation. You deserve better than her."

"Honey, she's…trash. You're my little princess. You deserve a woman like Alex, one who can fit in with this family," my dad says as he pretends to comfort me.

"I love her as your friend, but as a girlfriend, she's not good enough for you, Serena. You can do so much better," my mom tells me.

I know Parents' Weekend just began, but I already can't handle it anymore. I get up from my seat and prepare to leave. "I'm in love with Abbie," I tell them. "And she feels the same about me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her and I don't give a flying fuck what any of you think."

They can spend the rest of Parents' Weekend with Matt; they can go to the football game with him tomorrow and pretend to be a happy family. I'll have no part in it. Besides, I'd much rather go to the game with Abbie and Liv than my elitist parents.

I decide to walk around campus for awhile before going home. That little while turns into two hours and the only thing that brings me out of a daze is a text from Olivia. I'm not in the mood to read it, but I'm glad I decided to.

"_Come home ASAP. Abbie won't stop crying."_


	25. Chapter 25

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) PM meeeeee! Blue bloods DO suck. And you are about to find out what happened to Abbie. :(

Jessica-loves-Katie: I hereby give you permission to slap Serena's parents. :)

**Abbie's POV**

When Serena enters the room, she quickly changes into some pajamas and gets into my bed with me. By now, I've stopped crying, but I can still feel the pain right below my right eye from where Melanie hit me. It's going to bruise; I just know it. Perfect timing, Melanie. I'm supposed to have dinner with Connie and her parents tomorrow night after the football game and I don't want them to think their daughter's Big Sis is the type of person who gets into fights.

I've lived with Serena for three years now so there's only so much I can hide from her. As soon as she turns on the light next to my bed, I know there's no use in trying to hide my face from her.

"Baby, what happened?" she asks as soon as she sees me. I must look horrible. I probably have a gigantic bruise on my face and my eyes and nose are all red from crying.

"I told Melanie about us and this is how she responded," I say as I point to my bruise.

"Babe, I told you not to."

I can't help but become frustrated with her. "Why wouldn't I say anything? I'm not ashamed of us, Rena."

"Abbie, it's not about being ashamed; it's about…"

"What, Rena? What's it about? What can you possibly tell me right now?"

"I'm sorry, baby," she tells me as she wraps her arms around me. "There's no other injuries, right?"

"Only to my ego," I respond. "There was the usual slew of verbal abuse, but I'm used to that. That's been going on my whole life."

"You're not seeing her tomorrow," she tells me. "You're going to the game with Liv and me."

"I never said I wasn't going with you."

Serena's family may not be perfect, but her parents have never laid a hand on her or her brother. I know what happened to me is making her uncomfortable, but she won't let me change the subject. Serena, in her caring nature, is going to make me talk about this even though I don't want to and now that we're seeing each other it's even harder to drop the subject.

"We've known each other for three years now and you've never told me about Melanie. I want to know about her."

"Serena, I'm not ready for you to think differently of me."

"Abbie, I love you. I've always loved you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she urges me. I can't resist that. Serena Southerlyn wants to spend the rest of her life with _me_?

I prepare to tell her the story. "Melanie McGill is my birthmother, as you already know, but she didn't raise me."

"Were you adopted?" she asks. It's a silly question, but this situation is hard for Rena to wrap her head around.

"No, I wasn't adopted," I tell her patiently.

"Then what happened?" she asks.

"Melanie was a stripper and my dad went to the club she worked at with some of his friends one night. It was his first time there and his friends paid Melanie to give my dad a lap dance. Let's just say he liked what he saw and they rented a room at a sleazy motel once her shift was over."

"And…?" Serena asks.

"And that's how I was conceived."

"That's not so bad, babe," Serena says and then snuggles up to me.

"Serena, he was married when this happened!"

"Oh," she says, practically speechless.

"You never caught on?" I ask, surprised. "How else do you think my brother Clayton and I are the same age and have the same dad, but different moms?"

"Sorry, continue."

"It's a small town and everyone knows everyone else's business, so when I was born, Melanie was able to track down my dad and she told him about me."

"And then what happened?"

"He freaked out to say the least. Here he was a married man with a pregnant wife and some stripper had just given birth to his only daughter."

"I take it he didn't tell Mallory about you."

"No and after the confrontation, Melanie and I moved to Houston, but since she was an unfit mother and high as a kite most of the time, when I was two her mom took me to live with her in Dallas and that's where I stayed until I graduated from high school, but I'd spend summers with either Melanie or my dad."

"When did your dad start taking you in?" she asks.

"I think I was about three years old when he finally told Mallory about me. He expected her to leave him and she did for a few days but when she came back she told him that she wanted to meet me. She had four boys, but she always wanted a little girl and even though I wasn't her biological daughter, I was still a Carmichael and that's what mattered to her. She always made such a fuss over me and she still does to this day. You should have seen her on the night of my senior prom. She drove two hours to Dallas just to help me get ready. There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish she were my birthmother instead of Melanie. I hate that I have Melanie's blood running through my veins."

Serena starts to kiss me. "If you had a different birthmother, you wouldn't be the same Abbie that I'm so madly in love with. Plus, she is part of the reason why you're so driven. You see how screwed up she is and you want nothing to do with her lifestyle."

"It's just hard to look at it that way when I'm with her. Half the time I'm with her, she's strung out on heroin and she tries to get me to shoot up with her. I've never tried it and I never will, but she can't get that through her head. Plus, she always has these creepy men around her. Ever since I turned 18, her boyfriends have been eyeing me and I don't even want to know what they fantasize about doing to me. One of them even felt me up last summer and Melanie caught him, but guess who she got mad at: me, not him. She called me a slut and accused me of trying to take her boyfriend from her. God only knows how many men she's slept with and she has the audacity to call me a slut and tell me I'm going to hell for being in love with you. I can't see her anymore, Rena. I can't."

"You don't have to, baby. You're here with me now and I'm going to keep you safe."

I know she can't really keep me safe, but what matters most is that she's there. Serena has broken down every wall that I've put up around my heart and I know I'm finally ready to take the next step with her. I'm in love with this girl and I don't care what Melanie says.


	26. Chapter 26

Jessica-loves-Katie: You definitely have permission to slap her too. :)

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) You may slap her too. haha. I agree with you, as long as she has Serena, she'll be okay. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

It's the second day of Parents' Weekend and the day of the big game against one of our rival schools. Usually the student section of the stadium is filled with drunk college kids, but since it's Parents' Weekend and most of us have parents who are sitting with us in the student section today, we are all on our best behavior. Well, maybe not our _best_ behavior, but we aren't as drunk as we usually are.

Cassidy is sitting with Dad and some of her future Kappa sisters, but my mom decided to sit by me in the G-Pi section. My Lil Sis is here with us and we're waiting for Olivia, Abbie, and Serena to show up. We tried to get Alex to come but it's really hot today and she didn't want Kylie in the heat for so long. She's such a good mommy.

My mom and I finally made up but things are still kind of awkward. She's getting along with Aubrey, but I'm still worried about her meeting my other friends. Then again, if she can handle Allegra I'm sure she can handle anyone.

What parents don't understand about college football games is that there's just as much competition off the field as there is on the field. In the student section, it's all about insulting the school of the opposing team. We know our school is better than theirs and we want to make sure they know it. Everyone is loud and rowdy and it's our obligation to cuss out people who have the audacity to wear the opponent's colors in our student section. The guys typically wear body paint on their chests and the girls…well, we'll just say the girls find extremely creative ways to express themselves with their clothes.

Speaking of creative expression…

"What the hell are those girls wearing?" my mom asks as she stares at three girls making their way up the bleachers.

…and those three girls just happen to be my friends.

Olivia and Serena aren't dressed so outrageous. They're both wearing blue and yellow eye shadow, denim shorts, and the t-shirt that is given to all students when they buy season tickets for the student section. What my mom notices are their knee-highs. Olivia and Serena are each wearing one blue and one yellow knee-high sock.

"Look at _that_ skinny bitch," my mom says as she gestures toward Abbie. Dearest Abbie; she makes sure her presence is known at football games. She is decked out in our school colors. She's wearing skin-tight, shiny gold pants and gold flip flops. Her fingernails and toenails are painted in our school colors and she cut her student section shirt so that it's hanging off her shoulders and completely showing off her abs. I swear to you, she must have like five strands of blue and yellow beads around her neck and our school logo is painted below her eye. What my mom really gets a kick out of is her hair. She's wearing a blue sweatband and her long, dark hair is up in a sideways ponytail with a yellow scrunchie holding it in place.

"Yo, Carmichael!" a drunken frat boy shouts as Abbie walks by him.

"Timmy, what's going on? I miss you! It's the freakin Cal game, yo! We got this!" she shouts back at him.

"Yeah, fuck that bitch ass school!" Timmy shouts back and some of his drunken frat brothers start to high-five him.

"Hey, Casey!" Serena says once she notices me. I introduce my mom to my friends and I can tell she feels embarrassed about what she said about Abbie.

"I like your pants," my mom says.

"Thanks," Abbie replies. "They're a part of my lineage in the sorority. My Big bought me these when I was a freshman and I bought some for my Lil a few days ago. It's all about school spirit."

"Connie is wearing skin-tight pants like that today?" Aubrey asks, intrigued.

"Yes, perv!" Abbie says to her cousin and then sits down on Serena's lap.

"Shut up! I don't even like her like that," Aubrey replies.

A couple minutes later, Connie walks up the bleachers with her parents and quickly waves at us before heading over to where Cassidy and Dad are sitting. As expected, she is wearing the exact same pants as Abbie. The four of us look over at Aubrey and see that her face is getting redder by the second.

"You _do_ like her!" Serena says excitedly.

"Aww, Lil have you kissed her?" I ask.

"Yeah," Aubrey says shyly. "And we did some other stuff."

"You freshman slut!" Abbie says as she smiles at her cousin. "You had sex with her, didn't you?" Aubrey refuses to say anything so she nods instead.

"Aww, Lil Sis, I'm so happy for you," I say and then give her a hug. I know my mom is here but this news is just too exciting to take lightly. My Lil Sis finally hooked up with her dream girl.

"So, when are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" Abbie asks her cousin.

"Umm…I'm not. I'm too nervous," Aubrey replies.

"You're a total choad," Abbie tells her cousin.

"Don't call my Lil a choad," I cut in. It's my duty as Big Sis to be protective of Aubrey.

"So, the beautiful blonde whose lap you're currently sitting on, is she your girlfriend?" my mom asks Abbie.

"Not yet," Abbie replies.

"And when will she be?" my mom asks.

"I don't know," Abbie says nervously.

"Damn, you're such a choad, Abbie," my mom says and the rest of us start to crack up.

"Dude, your mom called me a choad," Abbie says in disbelief. "She's so cool!"

I'm aware of the difficulties that Serena, Abbie, and Olivia face with their mothers so I guess Abbie is right; my mom is pretty cool. There's still half an hour before kickoff so my mom makes another attempt to get to know my new friends.

"I'm confused here," she says. "Serena, weren't you dating Alex?"

"Ahh, the tangled web we have weaved," I say and Abbie nods in agreement.

"Mom, do you remember the chart on the L Word? Well, that's kind of like us," I tell her.

"So glad I'm not a part of this," Olivia adds.

"I'll probably be glad I'm not either," my mom tells her.

"Don't be so sure, Mom. I mean, you did sleep with Allegra."

"Allegra is like the center of the universe. She can link you to any of us." Serena tells her.

"Let's start with Allegra," I tell my mom. "Out of the little group, which you are now included in, Allegra has slept with Megan, Alejandra, Connie, and you. Megan, Alejandra, and Connie all branch out to Abbie and—"

"Babe, you slept with Alejandra?" Serena interrupts.

"We lost our V to each other in the sixth grade. It means nothing now, gorgeous. I didn't even like her," Abbie says to her sort of girlfriend.

"Fine," Serena says. I can tell she's pissed but she doesn't want my mom to get the wrong impression of her. After all she _is_ Cassidy's Big Sis.

"Continue," my mom tells me.

"Connie also branches out to Aubrey and that's where her chart ends. Alejandra branches out to me and I branch out to Alex. Alex branches out to Serena and Serena to Abbie."

"And that's it…so far," Serena teases.

"Abbie is almost like a center of her own, just like Allegra," Olivia adds and Abbie playfully flicks her on the arm.

There's five minutes until kickoff and I've noticed that Abbie and Serena are no longer paying any attention to us. They're too busy making up and _making out_ to give a damn about anything that any of us says.

"Seeing them makes me miss Alex," I say.

"And I'm really starting to miss Chrissy," my mom tells me.

"Are you two okay?" I ask.

"Better than ever, but we've been really busy with Charla. I can't believe she's almost a year old," my mom says. "How about you and Alex?"

"We're doing great,' I tell her. "And I owe it all to you."

"Why is that?" she asks.

"For talking some sense into me. It's that trademark tough love of yours," I tease. "Had you not disowned me…yet again, I still would have been wasting my life with Alejandra."

"I just want you to be happy, Casey," my mom tells me and then gives me a hug for the first time in seven months.

Our school ended up losing that game by a long shot, but we actually didn't care. By the end of the day, I had my mommy back, Aubrey asked Connie out on a date, and Abbie was one step closer to asking Serena to be her girlfriend.


	27. Chapter 27

Jessica-loves-Katie: haha no drama in my stories? That's impossible! I will have to change that soon.

dove in love: (kisses and hugs). I love Charlene too!. haha. I can't help but make Serena and Abbie the cute couple. I love them so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Today is the day of Kylie's birthday party and Casey and I are running around frantically trying to prepare everything.

Costumes: check

Party favors: check

Kylie's gift: check

Kylie….

Kylie?

Where on earth is my daughter?

"Kylie? Baby where are you?"

"Hiding," my daughter replies.

I follow the sound of her voice to the kitchen and see that the contents of one of the bottom cabinets are scattered on the floor. I think I have an idea where my cute little monster is.

"Found you," I say as I quickly open the cabinet and find my daughter curled up in a ball inside the cabinet. Kylie starts to giggle as I pull her out and lift her up so that I'm cradling her in my arms. She's getting too big for me to be holding her in this position, but I don't care. I'm still going to pretend she's my baby even if it's just for one more day.

"Want to go with mommy to pick up your cake?"

"Yeah!" Kylie replies. She then takes my glasses off and places them on herself. "I look like mommy."

"You want to look like mommy?" I ask and Kylie nods.

"Mommy's pretty," she says.

Okay, little compliments like that are starting to make me happy about my daughter growing up.

Four hours later, the chaos has died down and we are at the park waiting for Kylie's party guests to arrive. Abbie and Serena came early to help us set up and Connie and Aubrey came early to play with Kylie while we're getting everything ready. After all, Connie and Aubrey are still children, themselves.

"What's going on with them?" Serena asks and gestures to Connie and Aubrey on the playground with Kylie.

"Their date went well, _really_ well," Casey answers.

"And my Lil asked Casey's Lil to be her girlfriend," Abbie tells Serena.

"That's so cute," Serena gushes. "Young love."

"We're not exactly old, Rena," Abbie adds.

"We're not exactly young either," she replies. "We're starting law school in like ten months."

"Speaking of law school, I have an announcement to make," I say to my friends. "I was offered early admission to Harvard. I received my letter this morning!"

Serena runs up to me and tackles me to the ground. "Lex! I'm so happy for you! We're one step closer to going to the same law school and being roomies."

"I'm happy for you too, Alex," Abbie tells me. "I'll just let Serena tackle you for the two of us."

"Thanks," I tell them.

"Case, you don't seem too happy," Serena says.

"I am," Casey replies. "We already celebrated this morning in the best way possible."

"Do I even want to know what you did?" Serena asks.

Abbie smiles at her sort of girlfriend or at least that's what we're referring to them as. "Babe, I think they celebrated the same way we did when midterms were over."

"Oh!" Serena says. "_That_ way."

"Maybe we can do that again," Abbie says and then motions for Serena to sit on her lap.

"I can't wait. I almost didn't let you out of the house today," Serena replies as she sits on Abbie's lap. "You look so hot in that cheerleading uniform."

"And you look hot as Baby Firefly," Abbie says to her. "That butcher knife is kind of a turn on."

"Did you just say that butcher knife is a turn on?" I ask.

"And I thought Megan and Allegra were into weird shit," Casey adds. "You two officially win."

Once Kylie's friends get here, they all start running around on the playground. There must be about 10 kids between the ages of 2 and 4. Connie and Aubrey have their hands full but they don't seem to mind. Connie is really good with kids, especially toddlers. She's organizing a game of hide and seek for them right now.

It's time for me to do my motherly duties and take pictures of Kylie on her second birthday. I grab the camera from my purse and take pictures of Kylie with her friends. She looks so cute in her Denver Broncos cheerleader uniform that her grandma Charlene sent her.

Casey gets up from where our friends are sitting and rushes over to our daughter to scoop her up. Kylie starts to giggle and I switch my camera from picture mode to video mode.

"Say something for the camera, babe," I tell Casey.

"Like what?" she asks.

"Anything," I tell her.

"I love you, mommy," Kylie says on camera.

"I love you, too baby," I tell her.

"I'll be right back," Casey tells me. "Keep recording Kylie."

"Kylie, how old are you now?" I ask.

"Two," she replies.

Now it's time for me to show off. "Kylie, who is the president?"

Kylie pauses and tries to remember. "Obama," she replies.

"And who was the president before him?"

"Bush," she says with an angry face. Ahh, I've taught my daughter well.

"And who was the president before Bush?"

"Tinton," Kylie says.

"Clinton?" I ask and my daughter nods.

Abbie sneaks up behind me. "Kylie, are you a democrat or a republican?" she asks.

"Pubcan," Kylie says and Abbie starts cracking up.

"I taught her that last week," she tells me.

"Abigail Elizabeth Carmichael, you better go away before I hurt you," I tell her.

"Happy birthday, Kylie," Abbie says in front of the camera before taking off.

"Kylie, what's your favorite TV show?" I ask.

"Dora!" she replies excitedly.

"And what did you learn on Dora?"

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco," Kylie recites.

"Good girl," I say to her and Kylie starts smiling.

I'm about to ask her more questions, but Casey comes back and places something in Kylie's hand. "Give this to mommy," she tells her.

Kylie walks over to me and starts tugging on my skirt.

"Yes, baby?" I ask. She opens her hand and shows me the engagement ring that Casey gave me when we were freshmen.

Allegra comes up to me and grabs the camera, making sure she never takes the focus off of Casey and me. I look at the ring again and feel the tears forming in my eyes.

Casey gets down on one knee and Kylie hands her the ring. Casey slips the ring on my finger and even though she hasn't asked me yet, I feel like shouting my answer for everyone to hear.

"Alex Cabot, will you marry me…again?" Casey asks me.

"Yes!" I say excitedly and I get on my knees to kiss Casey. "Casey, I love you so much!"

I pull my daughter closer to me and give her a kiss on the cheek. "She was in on it the whole time," Casey tells me. "Kylie and I had this whole thing planned."

I know we've only been back together for a month, but I'm so excited to be Mrs. Novak again.


	28. Chapter 28

Lisa: It's funny that you mentioned it. I actually have a Chrissy/Charlene story written. :)

Jessica-loves-Katie: Aww, I'm glad you're liking little Kylie. She'll be making more appearances soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Abbie's POV<strong>

It's the weekend before my 22nd birthday and Alex and Casey insisted that we all have a sleepover at their place. Our little clique has grown exponentially. Last year at this time it was Olivia, Bridget, Serena, and me. This year, it's Olivia, Bridget, Serena, Megan, Allegra, Alex, Casey, Connie, and Aubrey. Yes, I've allowed freshmen to attend my birthday soiree.

Right now, I'm sitting on a chair in Alex and Casey's kitchen and Megan Cabot is laying out the different tools she uses for piercing.

"Is this gonna hurt?" I ask nervously.

"Abbie, a needle is going to go through your tongue. Of course it's going to hurt," Megan replies.

"If I get drunk, will it hurt less?"

Megan starts laughing. "I know from personal experience what your tongue is like when you're drunk. You seem to have _more_ feeling."

I can't help but laugh nervously. "What's the process?"

"You stick your tongue out and hold the clamp and I put the needle through," she tells me.

"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad."

"It hurts, but it's totally worth it and Serena is going to love it," Megan urges me.

"Why would she love it?"

"Think of how much you loved mine."

"So, if I go through with this piercing, I can make Serena feel as good as you made me feel that night?"

"Yeah, and imagine when it heals. I'll get you a vibrating tongue ring and Serena will be like putty in your hands. She'll practically worship you. You'll be able to get her to do anything you want. I know this from personal experience. I have Allegra wrapped around my little finger."

"Babe! I heard that!" Allegra shouts from the living room.

"You were supposed to!" Megan shouts back.

It's time to weigh my options. I'm going to law school next year and a tongue ring is going to look very unprofessional and will probably effect my chances of getting internships. Not to mention, it's going to hurt like hell and the healing process is horrible. No alcohol or oral sex for six weeks. Well, for three of those six weeks, Serena and I won't be seeing each other because of winter break so that shouldn't be too hard. On a positive note, once this heels, I'm going to have Serena right where I want her. I start to imagine her moaning, "Abbie! Don't stop! Oh, Abbie! Abbie! Right there, baby!"

"Okay, I'll do it!" I say a little too excitedly. I'm still imagining my face in between Serena's legs.

"Since, it's your birthday this is on me," Megan says. She hands me a tool to clamp my tongue and tells me to hold still.

"Wait!" Serena says and then runs over to the kitchen. "I want to hold her hand. My sweet Abbiekins is going to be in pain."

With Serena by my side, I can do anything…or not. As soon as I see the needle, I start to freak out and quickly remove the clamp. "I can't do this," I tell Megan.

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yeah, this isn't me," I tell her.

Okay, so I chickened out, but Rena doesn't seem to mind.

"Let's go outside," she tells me. "I want to give you something."

"But, Rena, it's raining. You don't like the way you look in the rain."

She tucks a few strands of hair behind my ear. "No, but I like the way _you_ look in the rain."

I tell our friends we'll be back in a few minutes and Serena grabs my hand and leads me outside. We sit on a stoop right outside Alex and Casey's apartment and I start to kiss my sort of girlfriend, but she stops me after one quick peck.

"Save some for later," Rena tells me. "Now, close your eyes."

Once they're closed, I can feel her place a ring on my finger. I know it's not an engagement ring, so I'm curious to see what it is. "Open them," she says excitedly.

When I open my eyes, I see a silver heart shaped ring on my finger with our sorority letters engraved on the heart. It's the one I had been wanting, but I couldn't fork over $90 to get it. "Rena, it's beautiful!" I tell her and give her a quick kiss. "I love it!"

"I saw you looking at it online and I knew it would look cute on you. I'm sorry it's not an engagement ring though."

"I'm glad it's not an engagement ring," I tell her.

"We're definitely not Alex and Casey. That's for damn sure."

"And we never will be," I add. "We're Abbie and Serena and sorority rings and matching necklaces will more than suffice. I don't want some diamond on my finger and I don't want to be tied down."

"Tied down?" Serena asks.

"You know what I mean," I tell her. "I'm not big on relationships and the obligations that come with them. I want someone to be with me because they want to be with me, not because they have to."

"Abbie, you don't mean that," Serena says as she moves closer to me.

"I don't," I say to her. "But it keeps me from getting hurt."

"I'll never hurt you," she says and then pulls me in for a kiss.

"I know you won't and I'm glad you didn't buy that bullshit about me not wanting to be tied down, especially to someone I love more than life itself. That shows that you really do know me and I hope I don't regret this but…"

"But what?" Serena asks with a huge smile on her face.

"Would you mind being downgraded from best friend to girlfriend?"

"Abbie Carmichael, is that your special way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe," I tell her and then start to blush.

"Well, then I don't mind being downgraded if you don't mind being downgraded," she tells me. "I love you, Abbie."

"I love you, too, Rena."

"I can't believe you asked me out in the rain. That's so cliché," she teases.

"You're the one who brought me out here," I remind her.

"Because you've always looked beautiful in the rain and you still do. I love the way your hair looks when it's wet and since you're smiling so much right now, I can see your dimples. They're so adorable."

"Adorable? I'm not a child, Rena."

"Just shut up and kiss me," she teases. I don't care how soaked we're getting in the rain. I'm kissing the love of my life after I just asked her to be my girlfriend.

"I still don't want to get married…ever," I tell my girlfriend. "I don't care what that damn Quija board said."

Serena starts to laugh. "It's only a matter of time before I make you fold."

"Fine," I say to her. "We'll get married someday, but we're never having kids. The world does not need us to reproduce."

"I disagree," Serena says. "I think the world would love a miniature Abbie Carmichael running around with dark pigtails and dark eyes and the cutest accent. How about we name her Addison? Addison Carmichael. I love the sound of that."

"You've named her?" I ask in disbelief. "And if you want her to look like me, that means I have to give birth to her, which means I have to be pregnant, which means _you_ are out of your mind for suggesting that."

"I'd take care of you if you were pregnant," Rena tells me as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"You should be the one to give birth. You're more femme than I am and you have those child-bearing hips that I love so much."

"Abbie Carmichael, I can't believe you said that. That's one of the most sexist things you've ever said."

I start to laugh. "No, this is. To quote Eric Cartman, 'Get your bitch ass into the kitchen and make me some pie!'"

Instead of being offended, Serena cracks up. "That sounds even more sexist and old-fashioned when _you_ say it. Damn that lovable accent of yours."

I'm about to kiss her until we suddenly start to hear thunder and see lightning illuminate the sky. Serena jumps back and a tiny shriek escapes her mouth.

"You're such a girl, Rena," I tease.

"And that's just one of the things you love about me," she snaps back.

"C'mon, let's go inside," I tell her. "I have to talk to Megan about piercing my tongue right now. Once it heals, you can consider it one of your Christmas gifts."


	29. Chapter 29

Lisa: I want to, but I have no idea where to post it. :(

Kaslyna: haha I will have more Kylie later.

Jessica-loves-Katie: haha it does sound fun. Too bad I'm afraid to pierce my tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

It's 6 pm on a Thursday and I just finished up my last final exam of the quarter. I'm flying back home tomorrow morning so that means tonight is my last night with Abbie and I had to spend three long hours taking a final exam instead of spending time with her. Since we're not going to be together on Christmas, we've decided to do our gift exchange tonight. I usually love our Christmas gift exchange, but this year I just want to get it over with so we can make love to each other.

I rummage through my tote bag for the key and when I'm finally able to open the door, I notice that the house is the quietest it has been in a long time. Most of the girls have already left for winter break. Last year, I was eager to get home, but this year I'm trying to cherish every moment I have before winter break starts.

When I get to my room, I see that all of the lights are off except for the Christmas lights we have lining the ceiling and Abbie is nowhere in sight. Seriously, Abbie? We only have a few hours left together and you're not even here with me. I plop my tote bag on my bed and switch on the light. Now that I can finally see, I notice a piece of paper folded on my bed.

_My Dear Rena,_

_Since this is our first pre-Christmas gift exchange as a couple, I thought I'd make it special for you. Instead of getting you one big gift, I've decided to get you a few small gifts and hide them all over the room. This note will be your clue to the first gift. See you at the finish line._

_Your girlfriend,_

_Abbie_

_P.S. This isn't a clue, but Paige left early for winter break. I think we should have sex in her bed later tonight. lol_

_P.P.S. Doesn't this scavenger hunt remind you of the one they made us do when we were pledges?_

Having sex in Paige's bed? It may sound fun, but who knows what bodily fluids are on those sheets, especially since Billy has been visiting her on a daily basis. I keep re-reading the note, but I still don't find a clue. Good one, Abbie. I have no idea where to look and I have no idea where my girlfriend is. This actually is like the scavenger hunt we did when we were pledges. Scavenger hunt? Pledging? The pledge box! I go to my box of pledge mementos that I keep in the closet and as soon as I open it I see a note and a white thong with the Dallas Cowboys logo on it. Abbie Carmichael, I hope you never change.

_Rena911,_

_Okay, so you probably rolled your eyes at the first gift. I guess it's more for me than it is for you. Wear it for me tonight and I'll be the happiest girl in the world._

_P.S. I haven't had anything yet, so how can I have s'more of nothing?_

A classic line from _the Sandlot_. I look behind our DVD towers and find a picture frame with the words 'Kappa Gamma Phi: Seniors 2010' engraved on it. The picture inside is of Bridget, Olivia, Abbie, and me when we were all dolled up for this year's Rush. Taped to the back of the frame is the next clue.

_Rena Rena Bo Bena,_

_Don't we look schmexy? _

_P.S. Wipe that face of your head, bitch._

Oh, God. It's Abbie's favorite quote from _Dazed and Confused_. She said it all the time when she was hazing the pledges this quarter. Well, not hazing, but she did make them earn their letters. If they ever looked scared or angry during the pledge tasks, she would use the other quote 'Smile, you love us.' It shouldn't come as a shock that the pledges weren't too fond of Abbie.

Our copy of _Dazed and Confused_ is in the DVD towers so I know my next gift can't be there. It takes me a few minutes to realize that she is using that quote to refer to her 'hazing' Ahhh, her sorority paddle! I take her paddle down from the wall and turn it around. Taped to the back of the paddle is a plane ticket and the next clue.

_Pizzarena,_

_So, I splurged on this gift but you're my favorite person in the whole world so I GUESS you're worth it. I know you have lame parents and they don't want me over at your house anymore so I want you to come visit me for New Year's. We've been each other's New Year's kiss for three years in a row and now that we're a couple, we should probably do more than just kiss on that night. Don't forget to bring the Cowboys thong with you. I'm sorry, Rena, but it's just way hotter than lingerie. Oh and, smile, you love me. lol._

_P.S. No more clues. Just get your ass outside. I'm probably freezing by now._

My poor baby. I quickly grab her gift and head outside. Once I get out the front door, I see Abbie parked out front in her truck. My ass, she's freezing. She just wanted me to hurry up.

"Did you like your little scavenger hunt?" she asks as soon as I get in the vehicle.

I give her a kiss. "What do you think?"

She hands me a hot chocolate that she picked up for me and I hand her her gift.

"Rena, these are so beautiful!" she says excitedly when she opens the little box. "I've never had diamond earrings before."

I give her a kiss. "You said you didn't want a diamond on your finger, but I figured buying you diamond earrings sends a different message. It says something along the lines of 'I love this girl with all my heart and we don't need some marriage license to know that we're going to be together forever.'"

"Maybe we do," she says as she's putting her earrings on. "Maybe I want you to be Mrs. Carmichael someday."

With Abbie's sense of humor, it's sometimes hard to tell when she's being sarcastic and when she's being sincere. So as not to make the moment awkward, we both try to ignore what she just said.

"So you're visiting me on New Year's, right?" she asks.

"Of course. Is your dad okay with us being a couple?"

"He doesn't know about us yet," Abbie tells me. "He doesn't know about my tongue ring either. My dad is cool though. I already know how he's going to react. He'll say something along the lines of 'Goddamnit, Abigail! What the hell have you done now?' and since he tries to sound mean and usually fails at it, I'll start laughing, he'll send me to my room, and then an hour later he'll be up there with me talking about football or asking me if I want to watch a war movie with him. We'll be fine, babe. My whole family loves you and I think my younger brother loves you a little too much. He'll probably be jealous that you're my girlfriend and not his."

I start to smile at Abbie. She's right. That's probably how it's going to go when she comes out to her dad. He'll be so upset with the tongue ring that he won't even care that she's telling him she has a girlfriend. We have absolutely nothing to worry about.

Abbie ends up taking me to look at Christmas lights. All of the houses we saw were decorated so beautifully and there were lights everywhere. I can't wait until Abbie and I have our own place to come home to. Maybe I do want to be Mrs. Carmichael after all.


	30. Chapter 30

Kaslyna: I'm glad you think it's cute. haha.

stewiesbitch: It will probably be uploaded tomorrow! :)

Jessica-loves-Katie: I'm glad you liked it. I want someone to do that for meeeee.

dove in love: (hugs and kisses) Aww, it's okay if you fell asleep. It was late over there. I love lovable Abbie. We should make her ours.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

There's two weeks left until Christmas and Alex and I decided to buy a small artificial Christmas tree for Kylie to decorate. We would have bought a real one, but we're going to be in Colorado and then New York for the holidays so there'd be no point in us buying a real tree.

We let Kylie choose the ornaments and she chose multi color ball ornaments of different sizes, a Dora the Explorer ornament, and a Cookie Monster ornament. Alex chose the lights and I chose the flavor of candy canes, which is the most important part of decorating a Christmas tree. The only bad thing is that we bought a pack of 12 candy canes and I've already eaten six of them. Oh, well. That just means Kylie and I will have to bother Alex until she gives in and takes us to the store for another pack.

As soon as Alex puts the hooks on the ornaments, Kylie starts decorating the tree. Instead of randomly placing them all over the tree, Kylie arranges the ornaments so that they are separated by color and size. The tree looks rather unusual, but Alex and I decide to leave it that way. Our two-year-old knows colors and sizes. Who are we to change her little arrangement?

Alex has been taking pictures of Kylie the whole time and I can see her smiling. She's so proud of our little girl; we both are. I put my head on Alex's shoulder and she turns the camera around so that it's facing us. "Kiss me," she says and then snaps a couple of photos of us kissing.

"Kiss," Kylie says to us. Kylie likes seeing her mommies being affectionate with each other. Even though she was still a baby, our divorce really affected her and it took her some time to adjust to me being her mom again instead of Serena. She had grown really close to Serena during the few months that her and Alex were a couple. I'm just glad that their break up was mutual and Alex and Serena have become really close friends. She even visits Kylie on a regular basis, which works out perfectly for me because whenever she visits, she brings Abbie with her. Over the past couple of months, Abbie has become my partner-in-crime and one of the best friends I've ever had. Actually, she _is_ my best friend now and she says that I became hers when Serena got demoted to girlfriend.

Kylie walks over to the couch and grabs a pillow. She plops it down a few feet away from her Christmas tree and gets ready for a nap. When we try to move her, she starts to cry. Maybe it's best that we just let her nap by the tree. Alex grabs a pillow for herself and a pillow for me and we lay on either side of Kylie. Kylie cuddles up to Alex and Alex wraps her arms around our sleepy little girl.

So much is happening around Kylie and I know she's already picking up on her surroundings. In a couple of years, she's probably going to ask why she has two mommies instead of a mommy and a daddy. Alex and I are prepared to answer that question. In fact, we've been rehearsing our answer for the past month. We're going to tell her the same thing that my mom told my little sister Charlotte. 'Some kids have a mommy and a daddy, some have two mommies, and some have two daddies. There's more than one type of family and not one is better than the other. Your mommies love each other very much and we also love _you_ very much.' So, it's not the most articulate response, but we're hoping it'll make sense to a four-year-old.

Explaining why she has two mommies is easy, but we're in no way prepared for explaining the deeper issues. When she's in junior high, she's probably going to ask how two women can conceive a baby and we're going to tell her. Of course, the explanation we're going to give is the standard explanation about artificial insemination and choosing a donor. That answer should suffice for a few years, but what are we going to say when she's older. When she's 16 or 17, she's probably going to ask how _she_ was conceived. She's going to wonder why Alex was only 19 when she was born and how we chose our donor. How can we answer that? We can't tell her the truth. We can't say, 'Kylie, your mom was raped on her 19th birthday by her own stepfather and when he was finished, he left her there bleeding and crying hysterically.' We also can't tell her that both she and Alex almost died right after she was born. And what if she asks about our divorce? I don't want her to know that her mommy Casey couldn't keep it in her pants and that's why their happy family ceased to exist. How are we going to explain Alejandra and Serena to her or what her Aunt Megan did for a living when she was a teenager? Most of our past is going to be kept a secret from our daughter, but she's already a smart girl. I can just imagine when she's a teenager; she's going to be picking up on things so fast. We won't be able to keep these secrets for very long before she starts trying to find things out for herself.

These thoughts are flooding my mind until I look at Kylie asleep in Alex's arms. She's still only two-years-old and I'm going to cherish every second of her toddler years. Kylie is still at that age where she considers us to be her two favorite people in the world and the worst thing she has done so far is color on the walls. Alex and I still have around 14 years before Kylie is hating us and sneaking off in the middle of the night to meet her boyfriend (or girlfriend) that Alex and I can't stand. Yup, Casey, right now you're on easy street and you better enjoy it.


	31. Chapter 31

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) I'm glad you liked the chapter! So, yay, Abbie is ours now. Kylie is going to be tons of trouble when she grows up, but you'll find out all about that in the next story. :D

Jessica-loves-Katie: Aww, I'm glad you like the Novak family. I try to make them as cute as i can. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chat Room: The Secret Hot Girls Club<strong>

_RenasGirlToy has signed in_

_KappaCutie88 has signed in_

_ALEXTHEGREAT has signed in_

_LivIsMadeOfWin has signed in_

_BeverlyHillsGurl has signed in_

_CaseybearFTW has signed in_

_ILoveConnie has signed in _

_ILoveAubrey has signed in_

**RenasGirlToy: **welcome newcomers to the Secret Hot Girls Club. It was mine and Serena's private chat room for the past three years, but she insisted I open it up to new members. Haha.

**KappaCutie88: **I love your screen name babe

**RenasGirlToy: **(sends you kisses) I miss you already. The Kappa house sucks without you. But I love that pic you sent me of you in your Dallas Cowboys thong and nothing else.

**ALEXTHEGREAT:** You two do know that we can read this, right?

**RenasGirlToy: **Sorry

**BeverlyHillsGurl: **There's freshmen in here? Ewww. Lol

**CaseybearFTW:** Hey Lil

**ILoveConnie: **Hi Big

**RenasGirlToy: **This isn't social hour now girls. You're all here for a reason.

**KappaCutie88: **In other words, Abbie wants the attention back on her_. _I luv you bb

**RenasGirlToy: **I wuv you too my little cuddlebug.

**ILoveAubrey**_**: **_Gag. Seriously.

**LivIsMadeOfWin:** So, why are we here?

**RenasGirlToy**: I had wanted a romantic New Year's Eve with Rena and by romantic I mean me with my face in between her legs…but…

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Do the letters TMI mean anything to you?

**RenasGirlToy: **Let me FINISH, Cabot. Where was I? Oh, yeah, I spoke to my dad a few hours ago and he said that they aren't going out of town after all on that night so that means Rena and I are going to have parental supervision, which means we have to cut down on the kink factor. Then I found out my dipshit 16 year old brother is going to be there too, which would make it even harder for us to do it and since Rena is paranoid of being caught we have decided to nix what was left of our original plan and invite you lovelies over for New Year's.

**LivIsMadeOfWin: **You're inviting us to Nowheresville?

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **lol

**CaseybearFTW: **Ahh, what the hell, I'm in. Now if I could only convince the old battleaxe to come with me.

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Excuse me? Someone isn't getting any tonight.

**CaseybearFTW: **I already got some this morning, so I'm set.

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Cassandra Charlene Novak, you know if we don't do it twice a day you get all mopey and frustrated.

**KappaCutie88: **hahaha Abbie is the same way, except it has to be three times a day.

**BeverlyHillsGurl: **Yeah, I know! I can friggin hear you two go at it all the time. The whole house can.

**KappaCutie88: **I can't help having that effect on my girl…and neither can Alex.

**ILoveAubrey: **I have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they'll let me go

**ILoveConnie**: me 2

**LivIsMadeOfWin: **Aww, how cute, they have to ask their parents

**CaseybearFTW: **Freshies!

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Casey and I are in!

**CaseybearFTW: **Word.

**BeverlyHillsGurl: **Casey did you just say Word? What does that even mean?

**LivIsMadeOfWin: **Geez, Bridget. Did you totally forget the '90s? Word, Casey.

**RenasGirlToy: **Word

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Word.

**KappaCutie88: **Word. Abbie and I have everything planned. It's going to be so much fun.

**BeverlyHillsGurl: **You guys are crazy and I can't go. Caleb and I are going to Vegas that night.

**RenasGirlToy: **Boo, you whore

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **hahaha I love Mean Girls!

**CaseybearFTW: **Seriously, Bridget, you'd rather go to Vegas with my brother than hang out with us in Abbie's hick town? Dumbass!

**RenasGirlToy: **Word, Casey.

**LivIsMadeOfWin: **lol here we go again. Word.

**KappaCutie88: **You can go to Vegas anytime, but how often can you spend New Year's with us at Abbie's house? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **What happened to Connie and Aubrey?

**RenasGirlToy: **They probably have their own private conversation and they're typing with one hand if you get my drift.

**KappaCutie88: **So wouldn't doubt it. Remember when we tried that?

**RenasGirlToy: **and failed…epically.

**KappaCutie88: ** Alex and Casey have RSVP'ed, Bridget is a choad, and Connie and Aubrey have to ask their parents. Still waiting on Liv…

**BeverlyHillsGurl: **I'm not a choad!

**CaseybearFTW: **Epic choad status.

**RenasGirlToy: **Word

**LivIsMadeOfWin: **Yeah, I'm in. Can I bring Elliot?

**BeverlyHillsGurl: **Aww, your hubby!

**LivIsMadeOfWin: **Yeah, not yet. But almost. We already have the date planned.

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **And you didn't tell me?

**BeverlyHillsGurl: **Or me?

**RenasGirlToy: **Or me, your president?

**LivIsMadeOfWin: **I'll explain everything later. We've all been in our own worlds lately. Alex has been busy with Casey, Bridget has been with Caleb, and Abbie…you're just…a total slut for Serena.

**RenasGirlToy: **We HAVE been in our own worlds lately, which is why New Year's will be a night of epic bonding…and booze…and bonding…and

**CaseybearFTW: **Fireworks!

**RenasGirlToy: **Hell yes there will be fireworks! I love you BiFF.

**CaseybearFTW: **I love you too, BiFF. Remember when I wanted to kick your ass last year?

**RenasGirlToy: **I wanted to kick yours too!

**CaseybearFTW: **Good times, good times.

**RenasGirlToy: **Word.

**BeverlyHillsGurl: **You bitches are crazy! I have to get going now. I have a date with Caleb in a few minutes. Abs, I'll get back to you about this.

_BeverlyHillsGurl has signed off._

_ILoveConnie has signed off._

_ILoveAubrey has signed off._

**CaseybearFTW: **Yeah those two were totally cybering. Haha

**LivIsMadeOfWin: **I g2g too. Date with Elliot tonight. Bye!

_LivIsMadeOfWin has signed off._

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Does everyone have a date tonight?

**RenasGirlToy: **except those of us who are in LA while their gorgeous girlfriend is at home in Connecticut.

**KappaCutie88: **bb, you act like it's not totally lame over here. I'm sad without you.

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **cute…

**RenasGirlToy: **I miss not sleeping in the same bed as you.

**KappaCutie88: **not that we sleep when we're in the same bed…

**CaseybearFTW: **Here we go again. How would you like it if I talk about the stuff me and Alex do? Hmm?

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **lol we'd put them to shame. They're amateurs.

**RenasGirlToy: **Rena and I have done things the two of you have only dreamed of.

**CaseybearFTW: **pfft…

**KappaCutie88: **You girls are too much. Prepare yourselves for a New Year's filled with a maximum amount of jackassery.

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **jackassery?

**KappaCutie88: **That's courtesy of Clayton Carmichael, Abbie's 'twin' brother from another mother.

**RenasGirlToy: **Yeah, his bday is around New Year's so we always do something stupid to celebrate. Then again, we always do something stupid to celebrate every special occasion. Last year, he pretended he was the Statue of Liberty and he held a Roman Candle up in the air and one of the sparks got his shirt. It was HILARIOUS! Rena was busting up.

**KappaCutie88: **And Abbie did a cartwheel over a lit firework even though I told her not to.

**RenasGirlToy: **Rena wouldn't do anything but it's okay. I still love her.

**KappaCutie88: **I love you too, my tasty Abbiecakes.

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Tasty Abbiecakes? I think you two have officially hit a new low. Haha.

**KappaCutie88: **I have to go. My mom wants to 'catch up' with me. Fun. Haha. I'll call you later, bb.

**RenasGirlToy: **Not if I call you first, bb.

_KappaCutie88 has signed off_

**RenasGirlToy: **I better sign off too. I have to get packing for my loooong drive back to Texas tomorrow.

**CaseybearFTW: **Bye BiFF

_RenasGirlToy has signed off_

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Well, this is kind of pointless now since we're in the same apartment.

**CaseybearFTW: **lol yeah. Alex and Casey sexy time?

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **I'll meet you in the shower.

_ALEXTHEGREAT has signed off_

_CaseybearFTW has signed off_


	32. Chapter 32

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) She's going to be a combination of Alex and Casey and she loves to test their limits. haha

Jessica-loves-Katie: I'm glad you liked it. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Abbie's POV<strong>

As I drive the last hour to my parents' house completely alone, I start to realize how elitist Serena's parents are. Serena had asked them if she could spend the first week of winter break with me and then fly home to Connecticut for the week around Christmas and then come back to Texas for New Year's and just go back to LA with me. She said that it would make more sense than having her fly back to Connecticut after New Year's and then having to fly to LA a few days later, but her parents refused. They never cared how much time we spent together when we were friends, but now that we're a couple, they want us to spend the least amount of time together as possible. They don't think I'm good enough for their little princess, but it's not about what they want; it's about what Serena wants and although she won't admit it, Serena would marry me today if I asked her to.

Mr. and Mrs. Southerlyn are ecstatic that Serena and I are going to different law schools next year. Even though she hasn't gotten her acceptance letter yet, I know Serena is going to get into Harvard, which is perfect for her parents. They're hoping she'll meet a woman there, one from a 'good' family, and she'll forget all about me. I wish this were just speculation, but it's not. Her parents actually told me that to my face. That little insult actually didn't phase me as much as I thought it would. Being raised by Melanie enabled me to get used to things like that.

Her parents made that comment when Serena was talking to Cassidy's mom about the sorority during Parents' Weekend, so she had no idea what they said to me and I didn't tell her either. What her parents didn't know is that a few hours after making that comment, their little princess was screaming my name as I had two fingers thrusting deep inside of her. I so wish I could be doing that right now. It's been three days since I've made love to Serena and it's starting to take a toll on me.

This last part of my drive has been the loneliest. I dropped Aubrey off at her house a few minutes ago and now I'm all alone. I wish Serena would have been able to come with me, but I'm glad I at least had Aubrey. This long drive gave us an opportunity to bond with each other. We mostly talked about our girls. I told her all about my relationship with Serena and how I wish I would have asked her out when we were freshmen, but I was too chicken shit to admit the way I felt. I apologized to her for being Connie's first and she actually forgave me. She told me that her and Connie are in love and they want to be together forever. I used to doubt that kind of love existed, but after being around Alex and Casey, I know that young love is deep and can actually last forever. I'm glad Aubrey found her true love and took a chance on actually being with her. I'd give anything to be able to go back to freshman year and ask Serena to be my girlfriend.

After pulling into the driveway of my parents' house, I get my phone out and start texting Serena. I know she'll be worried if I don't text her. _"I'm home now, babe. I miss you so much."_ A minute later, my phone vibrates and displays a message from my girlfriend. _"I miss you too! Call me before bed? I want to hear your voice."_ I tell her that I'll call her and then I quickly grab my stuff so I can finally head inside.

As soon as I make my way inside the living room, my brother Clayton tackles me to the ground and pins my arms behind my back.

"Give up?" he asks as he's putting his weight on me.

"No," I respond and try to fight my way out of his grip.

He's putting his full body weight on me now and I'm having a hard time breathing. "Daddy!" I manage to shout when I catch my breath.

My dad comes rushing into the living room as soon as he hears me. "Clayton Carmichael, you better get off of my little girl right now."

Clay and I may be college seniors, but if Dad tells us to do something, we make sure to obey. Daddy isn't a strict man or a mean man, in fact, he is just the opposite and that's why we work so hard to please him.

As soon as Clay gets off of me, I quickly fix myself up and make sure nothing happened to Serena's cardigan. It's one of her prized possessions. This cardigan is the same one that was given to her grandmother when she became a Kappa in the '50s and this is the first time she's ever trusted me to wear it. "It's good to have you home," my brother says and then gives me a hug. Clayton Carmichael hugging me? Tackling was more our style.

"Who is this beautiful young woman in my living room and where is my little girl?"

"Daddy," I groan. "I'm still your little girl."

"I hardly even recognize you anymore," he says and I know he is starting to get emotional, which is rare for my dad. He's right though. I don't look the way I used to last school year. Ever since I started dating Serena, I've been putting more effort into my appearance even though Serena insists that I don't have to. She's seen me at my absolute worst and she still loves me. When I left this house in the summer, I was wearing a Dallas Cowboys jersey, skinny jeans, and some old Converse. Tonight I am wearing a short denim mini skirt, a lace-trimmed pink camisole, and Serena's black sorority cardigan. The Converse low-tops have even been replaced by black ballet flats and I haven't forgotten to include the Kappa ring that Serena gave me for my birthday and the earrings that she gave me for Christmas.

"I missed you, Daddy," I say as I give him a hug.

"I missed you, too, Abbie. Or is it Abigail now?"

"I'll always be Abbie," I tell him and he then releases me from our hug.

"Mallory, your daughter is home!" he shouts so my mom can hear him from the backyard.

When my mom enters the living room, the first thing she does is hug me and welcome me back home. The conversation we have is almost the same as the one I just had with Daddy, but I don't mind. I guess those are the kind of comments parents make when they haven't seen their daughter in three months.

Mom suggests that we sit in the living room so we can catch up. They want to know all about my life in LA and my law school applications. I know they're hoping I go to UT so I can be closer to home.

My parents sit on one sofa and I sit on the other, which is making me uncomfortable because I feel like I'm in the spotlight. It's only the three of us though so I guess now is the best time to tell them about me dating Serena.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," I say, trying to regain my composure.

"You got into UT?" my dad asks hopefully.

"Not yet," I tell him. "But I've been seeing someone this quarter and I'm really in love with this person. We might even get married someday."

"That's great," my dad says. "I always knew you'd marry Serena."

"Serena?" I ask. I'm too shocked to say anything else.

"Your brother saw your relationship status on Facebook," my mom tells me. "He also saw some pictures of you two kissing and he showed them to us."

"Clayton?" I ask.

"Clay wouldn't rat on you," Dad says. "It was Ben. He was hoping we'd get mad at you."

"Are you mad at me?" I ask.

"Of course not, sweetie," my mom tells me. "I love Serena. She's like a second daughter to me and this is kind of something we always expected from the two of you."

"It is?" I ask.

"Abbie, you have over 100 pictures of her taped to the walls of your room," my dad says as he smiles at me. "I may not be an expert on girls' friendships but I know that means you look at her as more than a friend."

"Plus, when you two are together, it's like no one else is even there. You're so connected to each other," my mom adds.

"Serena's a sweet kid," my dad tells me. "Well, I know she's not a kid anymore, but I'll always remember her as that gangly 18 year old girl we met at Parents' Weekend when you two were freshmen."

"And you two were wearing your adorable little pledge pins and going on and on about your sorority," my mom says.

"We're still like that," I tell them and I can feel myself start to blush. "Except Serena isn't a gangly little girl anymore. Her body has filled out in all the right places."

My dad starts laughing. "And I bet you're happy about that."

"Very much," I tell him, the blush returning to my cheeks.

"Serena is welcome here anytime," my mom tells me. "But that tongue ring isn't."

She holds out her hand for me to place the tongue ring in once I remove it. Oh, well. The happy reunion was nice while it lasted. Once I get to my room, I insert the clear tongue ring I keep in my purse for emergencies and decide it's time to call Serena. I can't wait to tell her my parents' reaction to our relationship.


	33. Chapter 33

Jessica-loves-Katie: haha I'm glad you love those crazy texans. :D

dove in love: (hugs and kisses) Perhaps there will be a happily ever after for them. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

There's only two days left until Christmas and I should be shopping with my mom, but instead I'm at an airport in Dallas. My flight just landed and I'm frantically searching for my girlfriend among all the holiday travelers. I finally spot her looking adorable in her Santa hat and my sorority cardigan.

"What are you doing here, babe?" she asks after kissing me.

"Spending time with my girlfriend for the holiday season," I answer.

Abbie smiles at me. "I know, babe, but are your parents okay with it?"

"I'll tell you all about that on the way to your house," I respond and then lace my fingers with hers.

It's a two-hour drive from the airport to Abbie's house, so I have plenty of time to tell her what happened.

I wish I could tell her that my parents let me come over, but that's not the case. We were all talking about my Harvard application status when my mom told me that she hopes I meet a woman over there so I can forget all about Abbie. They don't understand that I'm in love with her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. When I finally got the nerve to stand up to them, they told me that I couldn't go to Abbie's for New Year's. That's when I decided to do the unthinkable.

It was around noon when my family left to go Christmas shopping. I lied and told my mom that I had cramps and it wouldn't be good for me to be out in the cold and she actually believed me. They took Mom's Lexus, but lucky for me, Dad's Mercedes was still there. I grabbed the spare key to his car, loaded my luggage, and took off to the airport. Once I got there, I boarded the next plane to Dallas and, well, that's how I ended up in Abbie's truck instead of some lame suburban Christmas party that I was supposed to attend with my parents and Matt tonight.

After I finish telling Abbie all the details, she looks at me in disbelief.

"So your parents have no idea you're here?" she asks.

"Well, they do now," I tell her. "I left them a note saying I was going to visit my girlfriend."

Abbie starts laughing. "Babe, you're so cute. When someone casually leaves a note saying they are visiting their girlfriend, it usually doesn't involve them flying halfway across the country."

"I live in Connecticut and my girlfriend lives in Texas, what was I supposed to do?"

I notice Abbie's smile start to fade. "They really are against us, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but to Hell with them," I tell her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Rena, but maybe us being together isn't a good idea. I can't stand that your parents are giving you a hard time because of me."

"I'm not going to give you up," I say as I gently squeeze her hand. "Baby, let's get married…right now."

"Right now?" she asks.

"Yes, right now," I respond. "I can't wait another day to be Mrs. Carmichael."

Abbie pulls over along the highway and when she faces me, I can see her adorable dimples. "I'd love to marry you, Rena, but we can't right now. We're in Texas, remember?"

"Right," I reply, grateful that that's the only reason why she wouldn't marry me at this very moment. "Maybe when we get back to campus?"

"Maybe, Mrs. Carmichael," she says and I notice how her accent is even thicker when she's in her home state. "But I'm mainly in it for the wedding night."

I playfully flick her arm. "We don't have to be married to enjoy that."

"No, but Alex and Casey say it's even better when you're married."

"Abigail Carmichael, is that all you think about?"

"Maybe," she responds. "I can't help it that my girlfriend is hot. Sorry, not girlfriend, my future wife."

"Abbie?"

"Yeah?"

"I committed a felony today," I tell her as I start to smile.

Abbie smiles back at me and then pulls back onto the road. "I know. This has to be the craziest thing you've ever done. You stole a car, Serena! That's so awesome!"

"Babe!" I say in disbelief.

"Well, it is!" Abbie tells me. "You stole your dad's car and flew halfway across the country to see your white trash girlfriend whom your parents hate. That's pretty badass, Serena!"

"I guess it is," I tell her with a smug look on my face. "I'm actually kind of proud of myself today."

By the time we get to Abbie's house it's after midnight and her parents are asleep. Abbie and I are going to have a lot of explaining to do to my parents and hers tomorrow, but for now we're not even thinking about that. I finally get to make love to Abbie after almost two weeks of us being apart.

Abbie lays me down in her bed and starts to remove her clothes. Tonight is going to be all about my girlfriend, or my future wife, I should say. I know I flew all the way from Connecticut to see her, but she drove two hours to Dallas just to get me, no questions asked. She just knew that I needed her. My parents are probably going to disown me for this, but I don't care. In this moment I have Abbie and she's all that matters to me.


	34. Chapter 34

Jessica-loves-Katie: haha I know. That's ALL Abbie thinks about. :)

Kaslyna: Does this mean you'll love me forever?

stewiesbitch: That's cute. I think I would do that too for the right person.

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) For you, I just might give them their happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Casey and I have been in Colorado for the past few days and Kylie is loving it here. She's been playing in the snow and getting spoiled by her grandma Charlene. She's also enjoying spending time with her Aunt Charla, who is a year old now. The two of them are so cute together. Casey never expected to have a sister younger than her own daughter, but it has all worked out for the best and being around Charla is making me want to have another baby, not that I can after what happened when giving birth to Kylie.

After Chrissy and Charlene have put Charla to bed and Casey and I have put Kylie to bed in Charla's room, both of us couples decide it's time to be alone. Well, that's mainly what Chrissy decided when she gave Charlene a gift in a Victoria's Secret bag and led her by the hand to their bedroom. Judging by the noises I'm hearing come from Casey's mom, I think I have a pretty good idea of what's going on in that bedroom right now. If only I could get Casey to elicit some similar noises from me.

I guess that's not going to happen tonight. Casey and I put on our pajamas and lay down in her bed. She quickly gives me a kiss and then tells me to close my eyes. I hear her get up from the bed, rummage through her belongings, and get back into the bed. When she tells me to open my eyes, I see a small black jewelry box with a gold heart-shaped pendant. In the middle of the pendant is Kylie's birthstone surrounded by some empty space.

"We're going to add more to it later," Casey tells me.

"You mean…?"

Casey starts to kiss me. "Kylie told me she wants a baby brother or sister and I'm willing to give her one…if you are."

"Casey, I'd love to, but I can't. My gynecologist told me I shouldn't risk being pregnant again."

My fiancée starts to smile. "I'm not asking you to, babe. _I_ want to have our next little one. We already have a little Alex, maybe our next one could be a little Casey?"

"Do you think the world could handle a little Casey?" I ask.

"Babe! I'm serious!" she says.

"I know you are," I tell her and then start to giggle. "I could just picture our adorable little red-headed son or daughter running around and acting like a little trouble maker."

"I am _not_ a troublemaker," she says right before playfully smacking me with her pillow.

"Oh, but your mom begs to differ," I tell her. "She says you got into more trouble than any of your siblings and you loved to argue."

Casey lays down on her back and I cuddle up to her. I can't fall asleep unless my head is on her chest and I'm listening to her heartbeat. The sound comforts me and lets me know that she's there.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe after law school," I tell her.

My fiancee wraps her arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "I love this," she tells me.

"What?"

"Domesticity. I wouldn't have it any other way. I feel like we're freshmen again and all we care about is each other and Kylie, of course. But it's just us, you know? Just our little family. We're perfect for each other."

I don't even have to say anything for Casey to know I agree with her. It's after midnight on Christmas. The snow is falling outside and I'm wrapped up in Casey's arms. We have so much love for each other and I know it's almost time to expand our little family.


	35. Chapter 35

Iwannahamberger2: hahaha seriously? I love that name!

Jessica-loves-Katie: Aww yay! I love when people are in love with Alex and Casey!

Kaslyna: So this means more love? :D

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) I can't wait to write about that redheaded terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

"Sweet Jesus, darlin'. You look like you just came back from the dead," Mrs. Carmichael says to me once I get to the kitchen.

"I feel like I just came back from the dead," I tell her. "I didn't exactly sleep much last night."

It takes me awhile to adjust to my surroundings. It's Christmas morning and I've woken up to a typical Carmichael family Christmas instead of a typical Southerlyn family Christmas. At my house, we are required to wake up at 6 am to get ready for breakfast and then we can open presents. All of the gifts are neatly arranged under a perfectly color coordinated Christmas tree and when it comes to gifts there is no such thing as sentimental value. My parents always try to buy my love by getting me the most expensive things on my list. For once, I'd like something from them that actually requires them to know me. I'm 21 years old and I feel like I'm getting a little too old to be making Christmas lists. It would be nice if they could just go online, pick out a Kappa hoodie in my favorite colors, say "Serena would love this," and that would be that. I would rather them surprise me with something small instead of spending a few grand on things I already know I'm going to get. Or, maybe that's asking for too much. Maybe not everybody can be as creative with their gift-giving as Abbie is. Speaking of Abbie…

"Mrs. Carmichael, there's something Abbie and I have to tell you."

"What is it?" she asks, smiling at me. "If it's about you two being a couple, Abbie already filled me in. Her father and I are so happy for the two of you."

I'm about to confess what Abbie and I did on Christmas Eve until Abbie walks into the kitchen in her flannel PJs with a stuffed rabbit in her arms. What the…?

"Morning, mommy," Abbie says and then gives her mom a hug before sitting down at the kitchen table. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, sweetie," Mrs. Carmichael replies. "Did you and Babbit sleep okay?" she asks as she points to Abbie's stuffed rabbit.

"We sure did," Abbie replies with a huge smile on her face. "What's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite," Mrs. Carmichael says to Abbie. "Chocolate chip pancakes shaped like the Dallas Cowboys star."

Wow. Just wow. She really does get spoiled here, but it's nice seeing Abbie get spoiled instead of verbally abused like she does at Melanie's house or ignored like she does at her grandma's house. Plus, she looks adorable holding that stuffed rabbit.

"What's with the rabbit?" I ask.

"I bought it for Abbie when she came to stay with us for the first time when she was three years old. She said she didn't know if it was a bunny or a rabbit, so she decided to name him Babbit," Mrs. Carmichael tells me. "According to three-year-old Abbie, bunnies and rabbits were two very different animals."

"That's so cute," I say as I place my hand on top of Abbie's. Three-year-old Abbie must have been adorable. This girl just keeps getting more and more beautiful as the years go by and she is mine, officially. I can't wait to spend the—

"Mommy, Serena and I have something important to tell you," Abbie says, interrupting my thought process.

"Yes?"

"Serena and I didn't go to a concert in Dallas last night," she says nervously. "We went to Dallas, but we went to the airport, so we could fly back to California."

"Why would you want to fly to California for the day?" Mrs. Carmichael asks. I notice that she's not really shocked. With Abbie for a daughter and Clayton for a son, she must be used to the outrageous things they've done.

"Mom…Serena and I…we…" she pauses for what seems like an eternity. "Serena and I got married yesterday."

"You what?" Abbie's mom asks us. I can't tell if she's surprised or angry or maybe both.

"We really love each other and we couldn't wait another day," Abbie tells her mom.

"I thought you were against marriage," Mrs. Carmichael says to the two of us.

"We were until we fell in love with each other," Abbie confesses. "I know I'm only 22, but I'm old enough to know that I love Serena and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Mrs. Carmichael turns to me. Uh oh, it's time for the interrogation. "Do you love my little girl?" she asks.

"With all my heart," I reply. "I've loved her since we were freshmen."

I can see her start to cry. "I love my sons very much," she tells me. "But Abbie is my little girl, my pride and joy. I know I'm her mother and this may be biased but I think Abbie is the smartest, prettiest, and sweetest girl on God's green earth and I'm not going to let her be with just anybody."

"I understand," I tell her. "And I think of her the same way."

"Do you promise to be good to her?" she asks.

"She's always been good to me," Abbie tells her mom.

"I promise, Mrs. Carmichael," I respond.

"You've always been like a daughter to me, Serena," Abbie's mom tells me. "Now you officially are."

"You're okay with us being married?" Abbie asks.

"Of course I am," she says and then gives me a hug. "Welcome to the family, sweetheart."

After breakfast, Abbie's family (and my family now) open presents. Abbie and Clayton's gifts to each other crack me up. They both got each other different seasons of _Squidbillies_ so they could have the whole collection. Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael got me a Kappa hoodie in my favorite colors with my name embroidered on the sleeve and "Harper's Lil Sis" and "Cassidy's Big Sis" embroidered on the back. They actually remembered my lineage and my favorite colors. My parents probably remember neither of those facts.

We told Mr. Carmichael about us and he was ecstatic. The two of them are already asking when we're going to give them grandchildren. Abbie and I assured her parents that we are years away from that.

It's Christmas morning and I'm officially Abbie's wife. Before we head on over to Abbie's aunt and uncle's house, we manage to squeeze in time for a little celebration of our own and she gives me a gift that only Abbie and Abbie alone can give me.


	36. Chapter 36

Kaslyna: I feel so loved!

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) Hmmm...since you want a girl redheaded terror, I think that's what they'll have. She'll be a little Casey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's the first of 2 New Year's Eve chapters.**

**Abbie's POV**

It's the last day of 2009 and my friends are on their way over. I had offered to pick them up from the airport in Dallas, but Alex insisted on renting a car and driving over so I wouldn't have to drive back and forth. Either she's a total sweetheart or Serena has informed her of how fast I like to drive on rural roads.

Bridget, Olivia, Connie, and Aubrey aren't showing up after all so it's just going to be Alex and Casey, which might actually be better. I get to spend time with my best friend and Serena gets to spend time with hers.

As I'm unloading bottles of alcohol from grocery store shopping bags, my gorgeous wife walks into the kitchen. I admit her appearance has changed since we got married, but she actually looks hotter, if that was even possible.

It's 2 pm and Alex said they'd most likely arrive at 2:30. There is _definitely _time for a quickie. I lead Serena back to my bedroom and we don't get out of bed until we hear the doorbell ring.

"Abbie, your friends are here!" my mom calls out to me. Serena and I quickly get dressed and make our way to the living room.

Casey is holding their bags and Alex has their daughter in her arms. Little Kylie is clutching a teddy bear to her chest and rubbing her eyes. Poor thing. She's been racking up so many frequent flier miles for being just two years old. As soon as Casey sets their bags down, I introduce them to my parents.

"And who is this little angel?" my mom asks as she looks at Kylie.

"This is our little girl," Alex says. "Say hi to Mrs. Carmichael." Kylie waves and then puts her head on Alex's shoulder.

"What's your name sweetie?" my mom asks.

"Kylie Novak," Kylie replies and then holds out her arms so my mom will take her.

My mom takes Kylie from Alex and Kylie finally starts to smile. "I'll tell you what," my mom says. "The four of you have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll take care of this little one while you all do whatever it is you usually do. Now I know you're both couples so I don't want any hanky panky going on in Abbie's room."

"Just my room?" I ask.

"Abigail!" my mom says.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Carmichael," Serena tells her.

"We'll be good," I add. It's a total lie. Serena looks hot today and I want to remove every inch of clothing from her body. Besides, we're with Alex and Casey; Casey is probably going to want to do the same thing to Alex.

"What's with your hair?" Alex asks Serena as soon as we get into the room. "It's purple!"

Serena and I start laughing. "I'll field this one, babe," I tell her. "Yesterday, Serena, Clayton, and I were playing that online video game Five Minutes to Kill Yourself. The loser had to die their hair purple and well, I guess you know how that turned out."

"It'll wash off in a few days," Serena tells them.

"But I don't want it to," I add. "Serena looks so hot with purple hair."

"If you keep doing what you've been doing to me since I dyed it, we might just have to make it permanent," she says and then starts to kiss me.

"You're already breaking the promise you made your mom," Alex informs us.

"We can do whatever we want," I tell her. "We're married."

"You're married?" Casey asks in disbelief and then Alex gets excited.

"Congratulations!" she says as she hugs the two of us. "Any wedding plans?"

"Not for another year," I tell her.

"I want you to be my maid of honor," Serena tells Alex. "And I want Kylie to be our flower girl."

"Rena, I officially love you," Alex tells her. "I'm so excited!"

"Alex lives for this shit," Casey adds and then turns to me. "Congrats, BiFF."

"Thanks, BiFF."

"So it's even better now that you're married, right?" Casey asks.

"Oh, hell yeah." I add. "Serena's a total freak now."

"So is Alex now that we've signed our papers again. She can twist her body into positions I didn't even think were possible."

"Serena swallows now," I brag.

"Alex swallows and then wants more. My wife is a total cum guzzler," Casey says trying to outdo me.

"Um…girls, when did Abbie's room become a frat house?" Serena asks.

"Yeah, Serena and I are right here," Alex informs us. "We can hear everything you're saying about us."

"We're just bragging about your sexual expertise," Casey says and then kisses Alex.

"Casey and I can't help that our women are irresistible," I say and then pull Serena in for a kiss.

There's four hours until the end of the year and the alcohol is finally starting to flow. My wife is a little buzzed and she's starting to get really clingy to me, not that I mind. "Baby, we need to make a bucket list," she says to me.

"A what?" Casey asks.

"Every New Year's Eve, Serena and I make a list of what we want to accomplish before the school year ends," I tell them.

"We should make one for the four of us," Serena suggests and then looks around for her Kappa notepad. Every list Serena makes has to have our sorority letters on it. It's just one of the things I love about her.

"Senior Year Bucket List," Serena says as she writes down the title.

"Tell off Paige," I suggest and Serena writes it down.

"I have one!" Casey says excitedly. "Get Alex to go to a frat party."

"No way!" Alex says.

"Yes! Rena, write it down," Casey says and Serena quickly writes it down.

"It's too late now, Alex. It's on the list," Serena informs her. "Once it's on the list, you have to do it or it will come back to haunt you."

"Alex, you'll be with me, Casey, and Rena; you're in good hands," I tell her.

"We'll go to a Beta house party," Casey tells her wife. "The three of us know all the guys. They're really cool."

"How bad can it be, Alex?" Serena asks her. "Abbie and I go to at least six frat parties a week."

"Bridget tells me you two don't get home until 7 the next morning," Casey teases.

"That's not because of the parties," Abbie brags. "Those end at two. Rena and I spend the rest of the time doing…other stuff."

"And don't you want Casey grinding on you on the dance floor?" Serena asks her.

Alex starts to blush. "Fine, I'll go."

"I want to go tunneling," I say to them.

"Me too!" Casey says excitedly and Rena writes it down.

"What's tunneling?" Alex asks.

"Geez, Lex. Don't you know anything?" I tease.

"There's this system of tunnels underneath the campus and only certain people have access to them. You can even get expelled for going down there," Serena informs her. "At night, it is pitch black down there and it's so easy to get lost. Only a handful of people have been able to stay down there without wimping out. Some really creepy stuff has been heard down there. Maybe it's haunted. It's almost impossible to go tunneling without a map though and we don't have one."

"I do," I tell them. "Allegra left Casey the courage to get out of her shell, Harper left Serena her leadership skills, and Breagan left me a love of beer pong and the map of the tunnels."

"Freakin' sweet," Casey says. "So, we're doing this?"

"I say we go the day before graduation," Serena suggests. "It'll be like the last hurrah."

Even Alex seems excited for this item on the list. "I'm in!" she says.

Once we finish our list, we tuck it away in Serena's purse and down a few more shots. Once the clock strikes midnight, we are expected to meet Clayton and his girlfriend outside and the annual jackassery will finally begin.


	37. Chapter 37

**Alex's POV**

The closer we got to midnight, the more Serena started to realize that New Year's Eve with Abbie meant that there would be a lot of pictures which would mean plenty of opportunities for her parents to see her new hair color. After hearing how she got to Texas, I urged her to get her hair as blonde as possible before her parents fully cut her off. The two of us used half a bottle of shampoo trying to wash out all the purple dye and after 45 minutes we were finally successful.

There's one hour left until midnight and the four of us are now in the living room watching Clayton and Abbie's "Jackass" videos. They still make these videos to this day but the ones we're watching date back to 2000. I look over and see that Serena can't stop smiling.

"Babe, you were so adorable. Aww, 12-year-old Abbie," Serena says.

Their segment starts and we hear Abbie on the video saying, "Hi, I'm Abbie Carmichael and this is a little stunt I like to call Clayton's Rude Awakening." Abbie then starts pelting her sleeping brother in the face with water balloons and we hear Clayton saying, "Abbie, what the fuck?" and Abbie and their cousin who is holding the camera start cracking up.

"If I would have known you when you when we were twelve, I would have had the biggest crush on you," Serena tells her wife. "Look at how scrawny you were and your voice was starting to change. Aww, and your breasts were like tiny little mosquito bites. My Abbiecakes was going through puberty, but you were still so adorable. Oh, the things I would have done to you if we would have known each other back then."

"I would have done things to you, too, baby," Abbie tells her.

I can see how this night is going to end and I'm starting to like it. Abbie and Serena are going to be doing it and I can't wait to have my way with Casey.

"So, Serena and I were thinking about something," Abbie says and then smiles at her wife. "What about playing a game later?"

"What kind?" I ask.

"A couple's game," Serena says. "You know."

"The four of us?" Casey asks.

"Oh, yeah." Abbie says with a huge smile.

"Are you sure we should be doing that?" I ask.

Abbie starts smiling at me. "Alex, it's going to be the first day of a new decade. I'm buzzed, horny, and I'm feeling very adventurous right now."

"We're in if you're in," I tell her. Oh, what the hell. You're only young once and it shouldn't be so daunting. Casey is my wife and Serena and I have already had sex.

"Great," Serena says and then kisses Casey. It's a quick, friendly kiss, but it pushes me over the edge. To show them up, I start to straddle Abbie and part her lips with my tongue. After a few seconds, Abbie stops me and whispers in my ear. "Hold on, Alex. I have something planned for you later."

I can't believe what came over me, but when I turn to Casey and Serena, I notice that they don't even care. Serena is showing Casey one of Abbie's "Jackass" stunts and Casey is saying how she wants to do one of her own. Maybe I can sneak in one more kiss with Abbie. She looks so hot and I know she's not even trying to. She's in a navy blue, thin-strapped spandex tank that is short enough to show the smallest hint of her perfect abs. I have a tank like this so I know there's a built-in bra, which means she has nothing on underneath it. Since she plans on jumping over the fireworks later, she refused to wear jeans because they don't allow you to be as mobile so she is wearing short gray athletic shorts that are rolled up at the waistband so that they barely cover anything. Blame it on the five shots I had earlier, but I can't take it anymore. I kiss Abbie again and she starts to smile at me afterword.

Our situation becomes tense until Clayton enters the room, holding a Super Soaker.

"Open up," he says to Abbie. Once she opens her mouth, he starts squirting some weird colored liquid into her mouth until she tells him to stop.

"What's that?" I ask.

"You don't want to know," Serena answers.

"It's a drink that Abbie and I made up for my 21st birthday party and we went around squirting people in the mouth with it," Clayton tells me.

"It's made up of seven different types of alcohol," Abbie answers. "But Clayton and I can't tell you which ones and…trust us…you don't want to know."

"Want some?" Clayton asks.

"I'll pass," I tell him. "But, thank you."

"I'll take some," Casey answers.

"I like this chick," Clayton tells his sister.

"Do yourself a favor, Casey. Just swallow it. Don't let it hit your taste buds," Abbie urges her.

While everyone else is busy drinking from a squirt gun, I start to make small talk with Clayton's girlfriend. She's a biology major at UT and she seems like a really sweet girl. After five minutes of talking to her, Abbie pulls me up from the couch and makes me drink from that damn squirt gun.

"Live a little," she tells me before pulling me in for another kiss. Why does no one care about this? Seriously? Serena and Casey are drinking as if nothing is going on. After her fifth shot from the Super Soaker, I notice Serena is starting to stumble. She starts cracking up when she falls over and brings Casey down with her.

"It's almost midnight!" Clayton's girlfriend Jessica says excitedly.

"Which means it's almost your birthday, fucker," Abbie says to Clayton. "We'll be the same age again."

"And we'll be twins!" he tells her.

"Do you seriously tell people you're twins?" I ask.

"Of course we do," Abbie says. "We _are _twins even though we have different birthmothers, were born on different days, Clayton's hair is blonde, his eyes are blue, and he's pale as all hell. But we're still twins."

"The resemblance is uncanny," Clayton tells me as he puts his face next to Abbie's. "I can't even tell us apart. Sometimes I wonder which one of us is Clayton and which one is Abbie."

Once the clock strikes twelve, Abbie and Clayton bring out their fireworks stash.

"Happy 2010, bitches," a very drunk Abbie says to us after lighting an M-80.

"Goddamnit, Abigail!" Mr. Carmichael says from the front door. "You're going to wake the whole neighborhood up."

"Sorry, Daddy. We'll be finished in an hour, I promise," Abbie tells him.

"Okay, princess," Mr. Carmichael says and then goes back inside the house.

As soon as Mr. Carmichael is out of sight, Abbie and Clayton start lighting small fireworks and throwing them at each other.

"Ow, you fucker. That hurt!" Clayton shouts to Abbie when one of her fireworks hits him in the foot.

"It's my birthday gift to you," she answers.

"Gift this!" Clayton says and throws a popper at her.

When it comes time to jump over the small fountains, Abbie grabs Casey by the hand so she can jump with her and Clayton manages to talk his girlfriend into joining in.

Serena and I aren't quite ready to risk our lives, so we decide to sit on the porch swing and laugh at their stupidity. Our buzz is starting to wear off, so we're finally able to have a decent conversation. Serena cuddles up to me and it starts to feel like junior year all over again.

"Are you having fun?" she asks.

"Of course I am," I tell her.

"No, I mean, are you having fun with your college experience?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just worry about you, Alex," she says. "There's only five months until graduation and you still haven't lived it up. It's college. These are supposed to be the best four years of our lives. Law school is going to be nothing like this."

"I'm not like you and Abbie," I tell her. "I have a two-year-old to look after."

"I know you do and I'm not telling you to be a party girl. I just think it would be good for you to get out every once in awhile. We can go somewhere just the two of us if you want."

I start to smile at her. "Serena, are you hitting on me?"

"What? No! I want some of that over there," she says, pointing at Casey lighting a spinning firework and trying to dodge it.

"And I'll take some of that," I say, motioning to Abbie who is pointing the Super Soaker at her own mouth.

"I've never done this," she admits.

"Me neither," I tell her.

"I can't believe I'm going to hook up with Casey and you're going to hook up with Abbie," she says.

"As cheesy as it sounds, this makes us swingers," I tell her.

Serena quickly kisses me on the cheek. "Just promise me you'll start to have more fun?"

"I promise," I tell her.

At one o'clock, we all head inside. Clayton and his girlfriend go to his bedroom and the four of us head to Abbie's room for a little game. Our night of epic bonding is just beginning.


	38. Chapter 38

dove in love: (kisses and hugs). haha don't feel dumb. It was kind of confusing. Yeah, they're unique pairings, but it's fun to mix it up sometimes.

Kaslyna: haha no swinging with others?

* * *

><p><strong>Abbie's POV<strong>

"We're playing Never Have I Ever," Serena announces as soon as we get to my bedroom.

"But there's no alcohol," Casey says, confused.

"We're playing with clothes," Serena informs her. "Instead of taking a shot, you remove one article of clothing."

Of course my wife would say that. She's prepared for this game. She's wearing a long sleeve shirt with a tank underneath. More layers means better odds of not ending up naked. Plus, she's pretty innocent. I'm not at all prepared for this game. I don't even think I'm wearing underwear.

Casey starts. "Never have I ever given head to more than two guys at a frat party."

Some BiFF she is. I quickly remove my tank and cross my arms so that I'm covered.

It's Serena's turn now. "Never have I ever had sex with my Lil."

I give Serena a warning look and then quickly remove my shorts. I was right. I'm not wearing any underwear.

Alex's jaw drops and Casey starts to scoff. "Damn BiFF," she tells me. "Have you no shame?"

I don't want to dignify her with a response, so I just let the game continue without me. I'm eyeing Alex and she is doing the same. I get a free shot with this woman and I'm going to make damn sure that I enjoy it.

**Serena's POV**

The game goes on for another half an hour after Abbie loses and I've found out some very interesting things about my friends—and my wife. My parents were right; she _does_ have a reputation.

No matter how beautiful Abbie looks right now, tonight is all about Casey. I remember having the biggest crush on her as a freshman even though we never really talked. She was always that girl I admired from afar and it had to be that way as long as she was with Alex. Alex, my best friend, and my wife's next hookup. I'm starting to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

Once the game is over, Alex and Abbie put their clothes back on so they can leave her room and head off to who knows where, leaving Casey and me alone in her bedroom.

I strip myself of the little amount of clothing I have left and get into bed with Casey. She's so different from Abbie and not just physically, but emotionally as well. I can tell she wants to take her time with me. She touches me so gently and I start to wonder if this is the way she touches Alex or if these caresses are especially for me. I hope she doesn't think I'm inexperienced.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine," I tell her. "I'm just trying to take it all in."

"Same here."

"Where's your 'Alex' tattoo?" I ask and Casey starts to smile at me.

"Alejandra made me get it removed. There's still a little scar though."

I get out of bed and grab a Sharpie from Abbie's desk.

"What's that for?" Casey asks.

Instead of answering her, I write my name where her tattoo used to be and draw a heart around it.

"You're adorable," she tells me and pulls me closer to her.

**Casey's POV**

I'm lying next to Serena and I can't believe what we've just done. The little drawing on my hipbone led to Serena kissing her artwork and eventually kissing me even lower. I'm in love with Alex—madly in love with Alex—but I'll admit that I was so turned on by the sight of Serena going down on me. She'd occasionally look up and I'd get a glimpse of those angelic blue eyes of hers.

This is Serena I'm in bed with—_Serena_—the most powerful girl in our entire Greek system and I have her doing things to me that I bet she's never done to Abbie or Alex. She has the most beautiful body I have ever laid eyes on, especially her thighs. I came just by the sight of them wrapped around my waist when I was on top of her.

I now know things about Serena that I thought I never would. I had no idea a girl could taste the way she does. It's been ten minutes since I've gone down on her and I'm already craving that sweet flavor again. I know how tight she feels inside and the noises she makes when she comes are the most beautiful I have ever heard.

"I think I have a new favorite flavor," she tells me as I'm holding her close. That's all she needs to say for the two of us to start making love to each other again.

"You're far from the prude everyone says you are," I tease and Serena starts to blush.

"Everyone thinks I'm a prude?"

"Only the entire Greek system," I reply as I tuck a strand of her silky blonde hair behind her ear.

I notice her facial expression starts to become serious. "Casey, I'm ending it with Abbie."

**Alex's POV**

As soon as the game ends and Abbie and I are dressed in our pajamas, Abbie grabs me by the hand and starts to lead me to the backyard.

"Wait! I have to check on Kylie first," I tell her and we start to make our way over to the guest bedroom.

When I turn the light on, I notice that my little girl has tears streaming down her cheek. Kylie has been having nightmares the past couple of nights and I'm assuming this is another one.

"Abbie, I can't. I have to stay in here," I say to her and hope that she doesn't get too disappointed. "The duties of being a mommy await me."

"Alex, it's okay," she replies. "I completely understand."

The two of us get on top of the bed and I pick Kylie up so I can hold her. I tell Abbie that she's been having nightmares and Abbie says she'll be right back after she gets something. When she comes back, I see her holding a stuffed rabbit. Once she gets on the bed, she hands the rabbit to Kylie.

"This is Babbit," Abbie tells her. "My mommy and daddy gave him to me when I was three years old. He's a special rabbit. Babbit knows how to keep nightmares away. I'm never scared of anything when I'm holding him. He keeps me safe and tonight he wants to keep you safe too."

Kylie smiles at Abbie and clutches Babbit. I quickly give Kylie a kiss on the top of her head and she starts to make her way over to Abbie.

"Abbie, hold me," she says and Abbie lifts her on top of her lap.

"I'm going to have a baby too," she tells Kylie. "Her name is going to be Dallas and she'll be born in a few months. The two of you can play together when she gets a little older. Would you like that?" Kylie looks at Abbie and nods.

"Abbie, you're pregnant?" I ask in disbelief. "How did Serena manage that?"

"Oh, hell no. I'm not pregnant," she answers. "My birthmother Melanie is, but I'm going to keep the baby or at least watch her part-time."

"Why are you going to do that?" I ask. "You're going to be busy with law school."

"I want to, Alex. I owe it to that baby," she tells me. "I don't want Dallas to go through what I went through. I want Dallas to have a chance at a normal life. I don't want her to worry about her mom's heroin addiction or her mom's boyfriends touching her as a little girl like they did to me or trying to have sex with her like what happened to me last time I visited Melanie."

I know that she's holding Kylie, but I still move in closer to Abbie and start to kiss her. At this moment, I feel like it's the most intimate thing two people can do with each other and I'm glad Abbie is the one I'm doing this with.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," I tell her.

"I feel the same way about you," she replies. "I always have."

I'm not sure if it was the alcohol talking, but when I woke up the next morning, I found a note from Abbie next to my side of the bed with the words "Don't let me let you go."


	39. Chapter 39

dove in love: (kisses and hugs). They're horny 21-year-old girls. haha. They have no idea who or what they want. :)

Kaslyna: Okay, no swinging with others. And no Casey on Abbie. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"_She fucking broke up with me today via phone._" That's the text message I receive from Abbie out of the blue. Casey told me what Serena said when they hooked up so we knew it was coming. Casey and I just didn't expect for her to break up with Abbie the first day of winter quarter. We tried talking her out of it, but her parents had given her an ultimatum and, well, now we know her decision. On New Year's Eve, Serena's dad called her and told her that she had gotten into Harvard. She was ecstatic until he told her that the only way they would pay for her to go is if she broke things off with Abbie. So, she chose law school over the love of her life; the woman who would do anything for her.

"_Where are you?_" I reply. It's five in the evening—rush hour, but I have a feeling I'm going to be meeting Abbie wherever she is.

Five minutes later, she sends me a message. "_At work. Visit me?_"

The record store Abbie works at is a 25-minute drive from where I live, but I don't mind going over there. I actually like where she works. They sell actual vinyl records there, not just CDs. Abbie and I both agree that music sounds so much better on vinyl. Her co-workers are some of the most interesting people I have ever met. They're always giving Abbie a hard time for her political beliefs, but she doesn't mind. She calls them her hippie family.

As soon as I walk into the store, I find Abbie seated behind the counter with a notebook, looking like all the life has been drained out of her.

"Are you Alex?" a twenty-something guy with long hair asks me.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Good, take her home," he says. "She's been sitting here for the past two hours writing emo love poems about Serena, one of which contains the lines 'You've shattered my heart into a million pieces' and 'I can't live without you.'"

"Serena is my _life_," she tells her co-worker and then starts to sob. This is my cue.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get going," I tell her and then pull her up from her chair.

Usually when someone breaks up with your friend, you spend hour after hour telling her that she is better off without that bitch who broke her heart, but when this person who breaks up with your friend is your _best_ friend, the situation becomes all the more complicated.

"What happened?" I ask Abbie once we get in my car.

"Not much. She just ripped my heart from my chest, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it," she replies.

"Abbie!"

"We were on our way home from class and she said that she had to meet someone at the library. I asked if she wanted me to go with her and she said that she'd just see me later. Once I got home, I got dressed for work and hopped on the bus because I didn't feel like driving today. While I was on the bus, I notice a voicemail from Serena, saying that our marriage was a mistake and she doesn't think we should be together anymore."

"She said it like that?"

"Yeah, and then she told me that she's switching rooms with Bridget so that it's not too hard on me. This was going to be our last twenty weeks together as roommates, Alex, and she does this to me. You know what? Fuck Serena and fuck this shirt," she says and then takes off the shirt of Serena's favorite band. The shirt lands somewhere out of reach in the backseat.

"Abbie, sweetheart, not that I mind seeing you in your bra, but you need to put your shirt back on."

She ignores my statement and tells me she wants to go somewhere so we drive to a secluded place outside of the city. Once we get there, I give Abbie my hooded sweatshirt and she reluctantly puts it on.

We aren't ready to go outside so Abbie and I just stay in the car and listen to her iPod. Apparently, my music isn't sad enough for her right now. When we're settled in, Abbie receives a text from Serena. Before she can read it, I grab the phone from her.

"_I'm sorry, bb. I never wanted to hurt you. I haven't stopped crying since I left you that voicemail._"

"Abbie, you aren't going to reply to this right now; you're too vulnerable," I tell her.

"But she's crying, Alex. My Rena needs me to hold her. I have to go home now."

"Abbie, you can go over there and hold her, but who's going to hold _you_?"

Her sobbing becomes uncontrollable now. "Alex, you don't understand. There's no one else in this world like her and no matter how hard I search, I will never find anyone that I'll love as much as I love Rena."

"Abbie, you're so beautiful and you're so much fun to be around," I tell her. "There's so many guys and girls in this world who would kill to be with you."

I can sense Abbie's frustration. "Alex, I don't want anyone else! I want Rena!"

No matter how much she tries to get it back from me, I won't let Abbie have her phone, especially because Serena is now flooding her inbox with text messages. I'm reading each and every one of them and not a single text message is about wanting to get back together with Abbie. They are all about how sorry she is and how she still wants to be friends.

"She's going to end up just like Valerie," Abbie tells me. "I know she is."

"Valerie?" I ask.

"Her mom. Serena's always saying how she never wants to be like her, but she's following that same path. She's too chicken shit to be who she wants to be so she's going to be who Valerie wants her to be. She's going to be her fucking clone."

I remember this stage of a break-up. Abbie isn't sure whether she should be putting Serena down or talking about everything she misses about her. Either way, I'm her friend and I'm going to listen.

Abbie scrolls through the songs in her iPod until she finds one that she wants me to listen to. It's one of the most obsessive love songs I have ever heard, but it seems to mean a lot to Abbie. "It's called 'Kathy With A K's Song'," she tells me. "I played this for Serena the night before winter break started and she told me that it was the best five minutes of her life. I wish I could have written it for her. Maybe she wouldn't have broken up with me if I could write her something like that."

"Abbie, that's not—" I start to say but she interrupts me.

"She's probably going to go to our sorority's formal with some other girl—some girl who doesn't know that one of her favorite things about the holiday season is that the Oreos come in different colors or that she loves being kissed on the shoulders in the morning before she gets out of bed. What if she fucks this girl, Alex? I can't handle this."

I spend the next two hours holding Abbie as she cries into my shoulder. There's so much I want to tell her, but I know she isn't going to believe any of it. At this point, she won't believe that things will get better for her.

"Alex, do you think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful," I tell her.

"I think you're beautiful, too. Like a femme fatale from the '40s. That could be our theme!" she says and smiles for the first time today.

"What theme?"

"For when you go to formal with me. We could dress like '40s femme fatales."

"I'd love to go to formal with you," I tell her. Their formal isn't for another four months and she may be back with Serena by then, but for now I'm happy to go with her. I'd have the most beautiful date there.

"Why haven't you tried to sleep with me?" she asks as she's still in my arms.

"Because I'm married and I love Casey."

"But you still have a free pass," she informs me. "We never took advantage of it."

"You're right," I tell her. "But I'm not going to take advantage of you, Abbie."

"I wish you would," she says. "Or maybe this is enough. I like being in your arms."

"And I like you being in my arms," I tell her. She looks up at me and I can see a pair of pleading brown eyes and adorable dimples. I know there's something she's longing for and I wish I could give it to her, but I know I can't.

She inches her lips closer to mine and before I know it she's kissing me. That single kiss turns into another and then another. The sky is turning dark and we're in a secluded area, which means no one will be able to see us. Abbie removes my sweater and I find myself removing her hoodie. In a twisted way, I feel as if our innocence is back. I'm in my bra and she's in hers and we're both afraid to take things any further. For now, her left hand is cupping one of my breasts and she's gently kissing me as if it's the first time she's ever made out with anyone. Once our make-out session becomes more intense, we start to lose track of time. It's midnight before we glance at the clock and realize it's time to go home.

The truth is, I don't want to let her go. Once she gets home, Serena is just going to try to talk to her and offer her false hope. Instead, we decide to spend the night out here under the stars. Casey will understand. She knows I haven't used my free pass yet and Abbie needs me right now.

I wake up at six in the morning and decide it's time to take her home. Throughout the whole drive, Abbie is asleep in the passenger seat. I miss the sound of her voice, but I figure she's exhausted from everything that's been happening and it's best to just let her sleep. I grab her iPod from her seat and connect it to my car stereo. Oh, my goodness, not that same singer we were listening to last night. I don't like his voice, but Abbie says this guy writes some of the best lyrics she's ever heard so I decide to actually give his songs a listen. "Lua" is Abbie's favorite and the haunting melody is perfect for this cold, gray, January morning.

Three and a half minutes into the song, I feel a lump in my throat and I try to choke back the tears. "_It's not something I would recommend, but it is one way to live. 'Cause what is simple in the moonlight, by the morning never is. It was so simple in the moonlight, now it's so complicated._"

There's a reason why Abbie wanted me to listen to that song.

When I pull up to the Kappa house, Abbie finally wakes up.

"I'm sorry about last night," she says.

"Don't be," I tell her.

We give each other a goodbye hug and then she gets out of the car and walks over to the doorway of her sorority house. Regardless of how passionately we made love to each other last night, it's time to go home, get ready for class, and try to pretend as if none of this ever happened.


	40. Chapter 40

Kaslyna: Stop being lazy. haha. What fic is it?

nattie89: I promise not to put you through that again. :)

dove in love: (kisses and hugs) Serena will just have to find an extra special way to make it up to her... ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

Today is Alex and Megan's 22nd birthday so the whole gang is going out to celebrate. It's been about six weeks since Alex had sex with Abbie and I'm still trying to convince her that everything is okay. I know my wife loves me and I know that she was just caught up in the moment. I trust her and Abbie and I know they wouldn't do anything to break my heart. Abbie is my BiFF and she assured me that nothing will ever happen between her and Alex now that the free pass is gone. Besides, I had sex with Serena on New Year's Eve. In some sick way, this makes us even.

Alex is such a good woman. The morning after she hooked up with Abbie, she came home and told me everything that happened. I held her close when she started to cry and I assured her that everything was going to be okay. Alex and I have been through a lot over the past three years and something like this isn't going to break us up. She apologized excessively for what she did and I've completely forgiven her. The only thing I regret is that Kylie was in the room when she told me. She kept asking why her mommy was crying and I had to make up a lie. This is yet another thing Kylie won't know about and I'm hoping she's too little to remember.

Even though it's Alex's birthday, I feel like it's mine too. After we dropped Kylie off at the daycare center, Alex told me she was way too horny to go to class so we decided to go back to our apartment so I could have my way with her. Earlier this morning and this afternoon, I had Alex on nearly every surface of our apartment; the couch, the coffee table, our bed, the shower, countertops. Alex was also willing to try different positions and to up the kink factor, she even left her glasses on the whole time.

Now I'm looking at her walking a few steps ahead of me right next to her sister. Her jeans are hugging her in all the right places and I can't help but want her again. I quicken my pace so I'm walking right by her. I grab my wife and pull her in for a kiss, not caring who is watching us. Her red lipstick is slightly smeared but she doesn't care; we kiss each other again and our lips don't part until Abbie and Connie start teasing us. I actually don't mind the teasing if it's coming from Abbie. I'm just glad she's finally gotten out of her room. The past six weeks have been hell for Abbie and it's nice to see her showing some signs of life again.

A table for six has been reserved under the name Megan Davies. Allegra was going to make the reservation, but Megan will find any excuse to use her new last name. Her and Allegra got married last month without even telling us. They didn't want a wedding and they didn't want anyone making a fuss over them so they just decided to elope. Alex and I feel cheated though. We could only imagine what Allegra's bachelorette party would have been like. To celebrate their marriage, Megan got more ink. She now has Allegra's name tattooed just above the most intimate part of her body and since Allegra loves turtles, she got a little turtle dressed as a doctor on the middle of her back. It may not be badass, but Allegra adores it.

We're on our fifth round of shots when Connie spots Serena with another girl a few tables away from us. "Is Serena on a date?" she asks.

Abbie's face drops and she pushes her shot glass away. "bb can't be on a date," she tells us. "And you're becoming a nuisance, Lil."

"Redneck, do you not realize how hot you are?" Allegra asks. "Serena can't resist you. But I don't think you realize that and that's why you're a stupid Redneck."

"Allegra!" Megan says and then tries to get her wife to stop talking.

"No, she needs to hear this," Allegra tells Megan.

"Redneck, your woman is over there with some other chick and she's probably going to fuck her," Allegra says bluntly. "You can sit here crying like some little bitch or you can grow some fucking balls and go manhandle Serena. Now what's it going to be?"

"I'm getting my woman back," Abbie says and then gets up from her chair.

"You've got brass ones, Redneck. I'm proud of you," Allegra tells her.

Abbie walks about ten feet from our table before she hurriedly makes her way back. "Serena isn't on a date," she tells us. "She's with her Big."

Serena's Big Sis, Harper, was Allegra's roommate when they were freshmen. She was also Allegra's "first." The two of them haven't hooked up since college, but they still talk to each other every now and then. "Harper! You trick ass bitch. Get over here," Allegra says excitedly.

Harper turns around and I can see Serena roll her eyes. "Allegra, you cheap whore! I'll be right over," Harper responds. Harper grabs Serena by the hand and leads her over to our table no matter how much Serena resists.

"Lil, I believe you have something to say," Harper says to Serena.

"Not now," Serena replies and Harper gives her a look. I must admit it's interesting to see Serena as a subordinate. She's usually in charge of everything.

"I need to speak to Abbie in private," Serena says. The two of them haven't spoken to each other outside of meetings since they broke up. Abbie is still vulnerable so we're not going to let Serena speak to her alone and get her hopes up or break her heart even more.

"Not happening," Alex says with a smug smile.

"Just hear her out," Harper tells my wife.

"Fine," Alex says. "But if she's going to say anything to hurt her, she better just get out of here right now."

"I talked to my parents," Serena says to Abbie.

"And?" Abbie asks.

"I told them they could keep their money; I don't need it."

"How are you going to pay for law school?"

"The same way you are," she tells Abbie. "There's loans and I can always get a job. I'm not above that, you know?"

"Good for you," Abbie says and then turns back to us.

"I also told them that I was an idiot for taking their side over yours and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what they say. Technically, Abbie, we're still married. I'm even having my last name changed to Carmichael."

Abbie gets up and tightly embraces Serena. My BiFF is sobbing now and so is Serena. So much for having brass ones.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Serena tells her. "I'm never going to do anything like that again. You know you're my whole world."

"I love you, bb," Abbie says and gives Serena a kiss.

"I love you too, bb," Serena tells her and starts to lead her away from the table.

"Where are you two going?" I ask.

"The Ladies room," Serena responds.

"We live twenty minutes away from this bar," Abbie tells me. "Do you honestly think Serena and I can wait that long for make-up sex?"

While they're gone, we order more rounds of shots and Allegra and Harper start to reminisce about the good old days.

"Do you remember the shit we did in freshman year?" Harper asks her.

"Good times," Allegra says. "Hanging out with Blair, Jo, Tootie—"

"Allegra, that was the _Facts of Life_," Alex informs her.

"Oh, fuck, it was," Allegra says and then starts cracking up. Damn, she's wasted. While we're all on our sixth shot, Harper and Allegra are on their eleventh.

"Harper, this is my wife," Allegra says as she gestures to Megan.

"Allegra, you fucking cunt. You got married?" Harper says.

"She puts out every night, so I figured what the hell?" Allegra tells Harper.

"I know who you are," Harper says to Megan. "You're on that pin-up girl website. I forget the name, but Allegra and I used to look at pictures of you in junior year and Allegra would always touch herself while looking at them."

"Does she taste as good as we imagined?" Harper asks Allegra.

"Even better," Allegra says. "And she's like a little nympho. Everything about her is perfect." I can't help but laugh. I love when my Big is drunk.

As I'm listening to their conversation, I feel Alex's fingertips running along the inside of my thighs. "We'll be right back," I tell our friends and then head over to the ladies room.

In all of the stalls, there's a space between the floor and the bottom of the door and in that space, we can see Abbie standing against the wall of one of the stalls and Serena on her knees. "Are you two still fucking in there?" I ask, but Abbie is moaning way too loud for them to hear me.

"We can do so much better than that," Alex tells me and then leads me inside one of the stalls. She pulls out her glasses from her purse and gets down on her knees for me. A few minutes later, I can feel myself start to tighten and my moaning is getting louder. Alex knows I'm close, but she decides to stop.

"I want you to cum on my glasses," she tells me.

"Alex, I—"

"Just do it," she says forcefully.

That simple request of hers sends me over the edge and after a few more strokes of her tongue, Alex positions herself so that I get my release where she wants me to.

When we're finished, she takes her glasses off and looks up at me.

"I've always wanted you to do that," she confesses. "And I know it turned you on. You've never came like that before or gotten that wet. I swallowed a lot of it, too."

As soon as we get cleaned up and open the door, we see Abbie and Serena there, trying not to laugh.

"How much did you hear?" I ask.

"Everything," Abbie answers. "Including when Alex requested you to cum on her glasses."

"You two weren't exactly innocent," Alex tells them. "And at least we don't have any evidence on our necks."

Serena looks at Abbie's neck and starts laughing. "Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, bb. I didn't even realize I was doing that."

"Those are nothing compared to the marks you left on my inner thighs," Abbie tells her.

"So, you scored?" I ask Abbie and we high-five each other.

"Look at them," Serena says to Alex. "They get eaten out and now they think they're goddesses or something."

"Because we are," I tease.

Abbie is back with Serena, Allegra married Megan, and my wife is acting like a total freak today. For once, I feel like all is as it should be.


	41. Chapter 41

**Abbie's POV**

It's March and our senior year is winding down. In 12 weeks, we'll be graduating and Serena and I will no longer live in the Kappa house, but we're trying not to think about that right now. We have twelve weeks left—twelve whole weeks and we plan on taking advantage of that time.

Alex booked a romantic spa getaway for her and Casey this weekend, so that means Auntie Abbie and Auntie Serena are going to be babysitting Kylie. We've been looking forward to this all week. Dallas will be born in May and I'm going to need all the practice with babies that I can get. Melanie is even naming her after me. Her full name is going to be Dallas Abigail McGill. I thought Melanie hated me, but I guess there's nothing like your first born taking your baby off your hands to make you finally appreciate your daughter. Even though she isn't a Carmichael, Dallas is my blood and I'm going to make damn sure that Melanie doesn't raise her.

I told Serena about my little sister and she's ecstatic. She's already talking about getting a place together after law school that will be big enough for Dallas to have her own room. Serena may be jumping the gun, but she's already looking at preschools for Dallas in New York City. Me living in New York City? Please! But Serena says that's where it's going to happen for us and when Serena strongly believes in something, it's nearly impossible for me to say no.

Serena is at the library right now working on a paper, so it's just going to be Kylie and me for the next couple hours. Kylie told me she was hungry and since it's Friday night, I decided to treat her to something fun. Alex is completely against feeding Kylie fast food, but she's a child and no child should be deprived of McDonald's. So, Kylie and I get into my truck and try to find a McDonald's, which is a chore in and of itself seeing as the neighborhood Alex and Casey live in is filled with health food stores and vegan restaurants. Vegan restaurants? Who does that? According to my brother Clayton, if you don't eat an animal then it'll eat you. We were both drunk when he said that, but it made sense at the time.

Driving around this neighborhood makes me realize how much of an outcast I am in West Los Angeles. Everyone drives hybrid cars or these tiny little BMWs and I'm in a lifted Chevy Silverado with my "W '04" sticker on the bumper. Some woman even told me to "Go back to Texas, bitch." I flipped her off and then Kylie did the same. I couldn't help but laugh at Kylie's new gesture. Alex is gonna kill me.

After twenty minutes of driving around the area, we spot a McDonald's. Finally a sign of normalcy in this part of the city. I order a Happy Meal with Chicken McNuggets for Kylie and the 10 piece Chicken McNuggets meal for me. Kylie's Happy Meal came with a Barbie toy, but we traded it for a Hot Wheels. I told Kylie that she doesn't have to fit the female gender stereotype and that she can play with whatever kind of toys she wants to, but Kylie didn't care. She told me to open the car and she started moving it around her seat.

Once we got back to Alex and Casey's apartment, Kylie began stuffing her face with fries and Chicken McNuggets like there was no tomorrow.

"I like this, Aunt Abbie," she tells me.

"I'm glad you do, baby, but this stays between us," I say to her. "It's our secret dinner that only me and you know about."

"Okay," she says and then goes back to drinking her soda.

If Alex finds out about this, she'll kill me…yet again, but I figure Kylie needs a break from her organic food diet. She's only two and a half years old, she needs to experience some form of childhood normalcy. Besides, she's going to be eating junk food all the time when she's a teenager. She's going to be going out for pizza and burgers with her friends; if they even do things like that in the snooty neighborhood Alex and Casey will probably be living in when Kylie's a teenager.

After dinner, Kylie tells me she wants to play dress up. I don't want to go through Alex and Casey's closets so I let Kylie go through my bag.

"Aunt Abbie, what's this?" she asks as she holds up my black g-string. Oh, fuck.

"That's big girl underwear," I tell her.

"But it looks little," she says and then puts it on over her jeans.

"Let's play with make-up. Do you want me to put some on you?" I ask in a frantic attempt to get her attention away from my underwear.

"Okay," she says. I put a little bit of pink eye shadow and lip gloss on her and then we start to take pictures together. I could really get used to this.

"Wanna send some pictures of you to your mommies?" I ask and Kylie nods. I snap the cutest picture of Kylie with her new look and send it to Casey's phone and to Alex's phone.

"_She looks beautiful, but I'm not ready for my baby to grow up yet._" Alex replies.

"_I'm glad she's having fun with her Auntie Abbie._" Casey replies. Then she sends a second message saying "_She's starting to look more and more like Alex each day._"

"Abbie?" Kylie asks.

"Yes, baby?"

"When will I get those?" she asks, pointing to my breasts.

I'm trying my hardest not to laugh, but her innocence is just way too adorable. "When you become a big girl," I tell her. It's a lame answer but Kylie accepts it.

"When I get them, can I start kissing like my mommies do?" Kylie asks.

"Of course," I tell her. "But only if there's someone you want to kiss. Don't let anyone force you to do that."

"Abbie?"

"Yes, princess?"

"How come you were kissing my mommy Alex?" she asks. "I thought only mommy Casey could do that."

I'm trying to think of an explanation that would make sense to Kylie, but there's no way you can explain wife-swapping to a toddler. "I think it's bath time, little one," I tell her and she raises her arms so I can lift her shirt off. Once she's undressed, she runs over to the bathroom and grabs the bubble bath from under the sink and hands it to me.

"Get in with me, Auntie Abbie" she tells me.

I'm not sure if I should, so I text Alex. "_Abbie, it's fine. Don't be so paranoid_. _You don't have anything that she hasn't seen on me._" She replies.

…or do I?

I quickly get undressed and the first thing Kylie asks is. "Why do you have hair on your girl part? My mommy Alex doesn't."

Damnit, Abbie. You just had to give in to Serena. You could have shaved it all off, but Serena insisted on a little landing strip and you had to go with what she wanted. Try to get yourself out of this one. Lucky for me, Kylie loses interest in her question and starts playing with her bath toys. The two of us make up a bath time game after she's all washed up I notice we've been in the tub for an hour.

"Time to get out, little one," I tell her and we start to dry up. "Auntie Abbie is going to put on her pajamas first and then I'll put on yours, okay?"

Instead of waiting for me, Kylie becomes impatient and takes off to her room to make an attempt at putting her pajamas on. Once I'm finished helping her, I tuck her in and read her a story. Before the story is over, Kylie is fast asleep and I start to realize how exhausted I am.

At midnight, Serena gets back to the apartment looking adorable in her Kappa sundress and her hair in a ponytail. "I missed you," I tell her as I get up to give her a kiss.

"I missed you, too, bb."

When we sit down on the couch, we start looking through Alex and Casey's scrapbooks, especially the one of Alex's pregnancy. In true Alex fashion, she made detailed notes of each month of her pregnancy and included pictures.

"Her and Casey look so happy," Serena says with a hint of envy in her voice. "And they still are. Look at their lives, babe. Look at what they have. They have a daughter, their own place, everything. And we—"

"We live in a sorority house," I add.

"Exactly," Serena says. "I feel like a child compared to them. I want this kind of life. I didn't before, but the longer I'm with you, the more I know I want the kind of life that Alex and Casey have."

"We'll have it," I tell her. "Things are rough right now, but someday I'm going to give you everything you've ever wanted. Just trust me, okay?"

"You're the only person in this world that I trust," she responds as she looks at me with those angelic blue eyes of hers.

I hold Serena close and she starts to kiss me. Now that Kylie's asleep, I can finally be intimate with my wife. "Take these off," I tell Serena as I tug at the waistband of her underwear. Once she removes them, we lay down on the couch and I lift her dress up above her waist.

"bb, you're soaked," I tell her as I start massaging her clit.

"I know. It's because I've been thinking about you all day," she replies. I slowly slide two fingers inside Serena and I can feel her tighten around them. I'm so caught up in kissing Serena and being inside of her that I fail to notice that Kylie is standing about six feet away from us.

"What are you doing?" she asks and I hurriedly pull out of Serena. "Stop hurting my Auntie Rena."

"I'm not hurting her, baby," I reply and quickly pull Serena's dress down so she's fully covered.

"I'm fine, Kylie," Serena tells her. "Abbie wasn't hurting me."

"But she was touching your girl part," Kylie says to Serena. "My mommies tell me no one is supposed to do that."

Serena sits up and I go over to Kylie. "Your Auntie Rena and I are married and when you're married it's okay to do that. It's something people do when they really love each other." Okay, so people don't just do that when they love each other but how else am I going to explain this to Kylie? I just hope Serena and I haven't scarred her for life.

"Do my mommies do that?" she asks.

"Yes, they do," I reply.

"That's yucky," Kylie says. "I never want to do that."

Oh, how things are going to change for this girl in twelve years.

Once I put Kylie back to sleep, I return to the living room to find Serena staring at me and trying her hardest not to laugh.

"What?" I ask.

"This is all so crazy," she says. "A two-year-old just caught you fingering me."

I go over to my wife and start kissing her again. "Kylie's gonna tell Alex, isn't she?"

"Oh, yeah," Serena replies. "You're really in for it now."


	42. Chapter 42

**Casey's POV**

"Abigail?" my wife asks with one of her eyebrows raised. Oh, no. I don't like where this is going.

"Yes, Alexandra?" Abbie replies.

"This morning, I told my daughter to put her toys back in the toy box and she flipped me off. Do you have any idea where she learned that?" Alex asks.

"I don't know," Abbie shrugs. "TV, maybe? You guys _do_ have HBO."

"Hmm…that's funny. Kylie only watches Nick Jr. and the Disney Channel," Alex replies.

I know BiFF is in for it, but I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the ride. Serena seems like she's going to do the same. We're in her car right now on our way to celebrate all four of us getting into our dream schools.

"She could have picked it up from anywhere, Alex," Abbie urges her. "Let's not make a big deal out of this."

"She also asked me why Casey and I touch each other's 'girl parts'," Alex tells Abbie.

I start to crack up. I had absolutely no idea about this. "Casey, it's not funny," Alex says sternly.

"She saw me fingering Serena," Abbie tells us.

"What? You've scarred my daughter for life now," Alex says to her.

"Chill, Alex," Serena adds. "It's a natural thing. Abbie and I love each other and we were just…expressing…our love for each other."

"Yeah, I was just fingering her. It's not like we were 69-ing each other," Abbie says in attempt to redeem herself.

"If she would have walked in ten minutes later, who knows what my poor baby would have witnessed," Alex says in disgust. I lace my fingers with hers in an attempt to calm her down, but it's not working.

"You and Casey aren't exactly innocent, Alex," Abbie tells her. "Casey tells me you like to get on all fours and take it from behind when she's wearing a strap-on. Plus, you're pretty vocal during sex, Alex. I'm sure Kylie has heard things she shouldn't have."

"BiFF!" I say in disbelief. "That was supposed to be just between us."

"Sorry, but I needed to point that out," Abbie says to us. "You two are the ones scarring Kylie for life. I know my mom was a slut, but the one thing she did right was teach me how to have a healthy attitude towards sex and my body."

"You lost your virginity at twelve, Abigail. _Twelve_!" Alex points out. "I don't want that happening to Kylie."

"Okay, so maybe I'm a bad example," Abbie says. "But if you don't talk to Kylie about her body and about sex, she's going to grow up with body confidence issues and she'll experience some type of sexual dysfunction when she's older."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil," Alex says sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Alex," Abbie urges her. "This isn't some fairy tale world where people lose their virginity on their wedding night. Sex isn't always a beautiful thing, but it's pleasurable and it's part of life."

"Amen to that," I add and Alex glares at me.

"bb, did your parents talk to you about sex?" Abbie asks Serena.

"All they told me was that sex was only supposed to be between husband and wife and that my first time was going to be painful," Serena tells her.

"And that's why Serena was so frigid at first," Abbie informs us.

"Umm…thanks, babe," Serena says.

"But I took care of that," Abbie says. "And now she's totally uninhibited in bed."

"Abigail, what's your point?" Alex asks.

"My point, _Alexandra_, is that if you keep telling Kylie sex is bad and painful and dirty, you're going to make her fear it just like Serena's parents made her fear it."

"I feel so bad for Dallas," Alex tells Abbie. "You don't seem like you're going to be any different from that stripper/prostitute mom of yours. I know she still turns tricks. You're headed down that same path. It's too bad you didn't charge all of those guys you went down on in freshman and sophomore year. You would have had enough money to pay for all three years of law school."

No, Alex. You just crossed the line. Serena realizes it too and quickly pulls over.

"Alex, what the fuck?" Serena says.

"Abbie, I'm sorry," Alex says in a failed attempt to apologize.

"Fuck you, Alex," Abbie tells her and starts crying.

"bb, you're going to be a great mother figure for Dallas," Serena tells her as she holds her close.

"Maybe Alex is right," she tells Serena. "I'm probably just going to fuck things up for Dallas like Melanie did for me."

"No, you're not, bb," Serena tells her but her words just go in one ear and out the other.

Our celebration has been postponed. When Serena drops us off at our apartment, she gets out of the car to walk us to our door.

"Alex, you seriously fucked up," she tells her.

"I know I did and I'm sorry," Alex says.

"No, Alex, you don't understand," Serena urges her. "I've been with Abbie almost every single day for the past three and a half years and as long as I've known her I've only seen her cry four times; after she was raped, when her mom beat the hell out of her for being with me, when we broke up, and today. It takes a lot to make Abbie cry and you've succeeded, Alex. I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Serena, wait," Alex says.

"Don't bother calling me anymore, okay?" Serena tells her and then makes her way back to the car.

Abbie Carmichael is the best friend I've ever had and it hurts me to know that my wife would say such a thing to her. Alex wants to make it up to her, but she knows it's too soon. I just hope Serena can cheer up her wife.

An hour later, I get a text from Abbie. "_I love you, BiFF. This has nothing to do with you, okay?_"

"_I'm sorry, BiFF. I didn't know she'd say anything like that._"

"_I just need some time to think about things, but that doesn't mean we can't hang out. Serena isn't mad at you at all._"

"_Will we ever be a foursome again?"_ I ask.

"_Who knows? I've been through a lot with Alex and it hurts me that she'd say something like that. I trusted her._"

"_Robot Unicorn Attack contest tomorrow, BiFF?_" I ask in an attempt to change the subject.

"_Hell fucking yeah! Love you. Come over tomorrow. We will play until our eyes bleed._"

"_(sings) Always I want to be with you, and make believe with you_"

Abbie immediately replies. "_(sings) And live in harmony, harmony. Oh love_"

"_Playing that game is the gayest thing I have ever done in my life._"

"_same here. Lmao. I could go down on bb for like ten hours and still not feel as gay as when I play that game._"

I'm glad she's starting to cheer up. "_Or you could go down on Serena while playing that game. That would make you the gayest woman alive lol_" I reply.

"_Now THAT sounds like a plan. Gotta go. We just got home and Serena is all up on my junk._ _Love you BiFF_"

I look for Alex in our room, but she's not there. I find her in Kylie's room, playing a memory game. Alex is a good person; I know she is. Sometimes I just wish she would realize not everyone has the same values that we do.

"How's Abbie?" she asks.

"She's doing a little better," I respond. "We're hanging out tomorrow."

"Awesome," she says. "What time? I get out of class at 3:15."

"About that," I say hesitantly. "It's just going to be me, Abbie, and Serena."

"Oh," Alex tells me and then returns to her game with Kylie.

That's the end of that conversation and there's no doubt that I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.


	43. Chapter 43

**Casey's POV**

It's the day after Alex told off Abbie and here I am at the Kappa house with Alex's ex-girlfriend and the girl who once wanted to kick my ass. Oh, how things can change in a year.

We were playing Robot Unicorn Attack until Serena got bored and suggested Truth or Dare. I haven't played that game in forever, so I decided I might as well. We weren't playing the way Allegra plays and we really weren't even choosing dare, but it's still fun to learn secrets about your friends that you wouldn't even imagine were true. We were sober for the first half an hour of the game until Serena got bored yet again and started to wrap her lips around a bottle of Ciroc that she had been hiding in their closet.

"Babe, stop hogging it," Abbie says and pulls the bottle out of Serena's mouth. When she pulls it out, vodka gets all over Serena's shirt. Old Serena would have gotten mad, but new Serena just shrugs, takes it off, and carelessly tosses it across the room. It doesn't even matter to her that she's only wearing jeans and her bra now.

Ever since Serena's parents "disowned" her, she has become a completely different person. We don't say she's on a downward spiral because she still maintains her GPA and her standing in our council, but she has been partying a lot more and drinking a lot more than she used to. Cody and the guys have nicknamed her Chugs because she always has a bottle in hand, which is usually empty by the end of the night. Whenever Abbie and I ask her if she's okay or if she wants to talk about what's happening, she becomes furious with us. We just know that she's not the same Serena anymore. Mr. and Mrs. Southerlyn have no idea what they've done to their daughter.

Abbie takes a sip of Serena's vodka and then gives it back. "This is nothing compared to Jack Daniels," she says and then goes to find a bottle for the two of us.

"I wish G-Pi had a house," I admit to them. "You guys have it made."

"Why doesn't G-Pi have a house?" Abbie asks. "Every other G-Pi chapter is housed except for the one on this campus."

"G-Pi was housed until 1975," Serena tells us. "That's when your foresisters did something they shouldn't have."

"Like what?" Abbie asks.

"You guys killed someone, I mean, not you personally Casey," Serena says.

"Well, yeah, Serena. I know it wasn't me personally who killed someone. I wasn't alive in 1975," I say sarcastically and Abbie starts cracking up.

"Serena, I don't think you've ever been this blonde before," Abbie teases.

"Do you want to know the story or not?" she asks.

Abbie and I swear not to make anymore drunken blonde jokes and Serena finally decides to tell us what happened.

"So, that little Greek alphabet task that your pledges have to do while taking shots? One pledge had taken about 20 shots and she died of alcohol poisoning. She had already passed out and the Pledge Mistress kept the task going for the other pledges instead of calling 911," Serena tells us. "Once the school found out what happened, G-Pi's house was taken away faster than you could say alpha beta gamma delta epsilon zeta. Plus, the chapter underwent thorough investigation and was suspended for about five years."

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"Serena knows everything about every frat and sorority on this campus," Abbie informs me.

She chugs her bottle of Ciroc for another twenty seconds before informing us of something else she knows. "You guys have to keep all of this a secret though. You promise?"

"We promise," Abbie and I say in unison.

"Delta Beta Gamma does weekly weigh-ins and girls who don't weigh what is expected are put on diets and are restricted from going to parties. Half the sorority is on coke so they could weigh what they're supposed to," Serena tells us.

"What are the skeletons in Kappa's closet?" I ask.

"I'll tell you if you come closer," Serena says to me. I go over next to her and instead of whispering in my ear she quickly kisses my lips.

Abbie starts cracking up. "Aren't drunk blondes the best?"

"You're both crazy if you think I'm going to spill Kappa's darkest secrets," Serena says.

"Serena's a legacy," Abbie informs me.

"Not just a legacy," Serena says. "I'm part of a 109 year legacy. I'm related to one of the founders of Kappa Gamma Phi. All of the women on my mom's side and my dad's side have been Kappas since 1901. When my mom brought me home from the hospital when I was two days old, I was wrapped in a blanket with the sorority letters embroidered on it. I also had the sorority letters on my onesies, my bottles, everything. I didn't decide to Rush on a whim like you did. My mom and my grandma had been preparing me for Rush since I was five years old. It got worse the summer before I left for college. Every week, my mom, my aunts, and both my grandmas, would prep me for Rush. They'd do mock interviews with me and then comment on my answers and my posture. I'd get weekly facials and, of course, there were weigh-ins. Call me crazy, but I actually felt like it was worth it when my mom placed my pin on me at our ceremony. She seemed so proud of me. I actually saw a tear in the corner of her eye."

"bb, I'm sure she's always proud of you," Abbie says.

"Right," Serena replies and starts chugging from the bottle again. When it's empty, she slams it on the ground and watches it shatter. Abbie quickly sweeps up the broken glass and throws it in the trash.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Abbie asks.

"No!" Serena says and buries her face between her knees. She's hiding herself; that means we need to drop the subject. She wants another bottle, but there's no more left. I now realize that all of the vodka in the world can't fix what Serena's parents have done to her. Sometimes the pressure to be perfect is just way too much.

"Do you know who you're living with next year?" Abbie asks me.

"I'm living with Alejandra," I say hesitantly. "We both got into NYU so we figured why not. Plus, we're actually acting friendly to each other now."

This statement allows us to see some signs of life from Serena. "You are seriously effed," she tells me.

"Does Alex know?" Abbie asks.

"Not yet," I confess. "Alejandra and I just decided this before the council meeting today. Plus, Alex and I aren't on speaking terms since what happened yesterday."

"I'm sorry," Abbie says. "I didn't mean to cause problems for you two."

"It's not your fault, Abbie," Serena says. "It's Alex's. She shouldn't have said that."

"I completely agree with you," I tell Serena.

"Are you two ever going to be friends again?" Abbie asks Serena. "I've actually forgiven her, you know?"

"We will, in time," Serena says. "We're living together next year so we're going to have to make-up eventually. Plus, I don't think I could stay mad at her for too long. She's Alex. Bitchiness should almost be expected from her."

Serena's right about that. I know she is. She's also right about me being fucked for living with Alejandra next year. I want to go home and talk to Alex, but I'm way too drunk to drive and Abbie and Serena are in no position to take me home either. I wake up the next morning in Serena's bed. Her and Abbie are cuddled up to each other in Abbie's bed and seeing them so happy together is making me miss Alex. It's time to go home and face her wrath.


	44. Chapter 44

**Alex's POV**

It's the week before finals and Casey, Abbie, and Serena have convinced me to go to my first frat party. I don't want to go but it's on the bucket list and I'm glad that Abbie and Serena are talking to me again so I decided to give in.

Casey and I have become distant over the past few days so I'm hoping this will break the ice. She told me about living with Alejandra and I freaked out. Casey living with her ex-fiancee? No good could come out of that. Then again, I'm going to be living with my ex-girlfriend so if I refuse to let them live together, she could do the same with Serena and me. I just have to trust her. She's a different person now.

Casey dresses me in some sleazy ensemble and tells me it's time for us to head out. I look like a total prostitute, but I don't feel so bad once I see Abbie. She's in a skin-tight and extremely short, gold strapless dress with four-inch heels. Her hair is perfectly straight and her eye makeup is a little darker than usual.

"What's your going rate?" I ask Abbie and Serena starts to crack up.

"I've missed you so much," she says as she hugs me. "Let's never fight again."

"Rena's been pre-gaming," Abbie tells me. "She always does that before parties."

Once we get to the front of the Pi Beta Xi house, Serena pulls me aside. "Stick with me," she says. "Abbie and Casey are a little popular with these guys and I don't want you getting scared off."

"Meaning?"

"Well, she's my wife and I love her, but Abbie has given head to like half of this house. Before we were married, of course."

"And Casey?" I ask.

"Casey didn't give head," Serena tells me. "She'd just spread her legs, but that was junior year. She doesn't hook up anymore."

Well, I guess I should cherish the small victories. "How many guys?" I ask.

"Fifteen," Serena says hesitantly.

Thanks, Serena. Now every time I see a Pi Beta Xi, I'm going to wonder if he's fucked my wife.

Abbie and Casey walk arm-in-arm when they enter the house and I notice that Abbie is avoiding one guy in particular. Ahh, that must be Billy. Casey hugs some tall athletic looking guy and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. This must be Cody, the guy she and Alejandra would constantly have threesomes with. This bastard has been inside my wife. Ugh!

"Alex, chill," Serena says and then squeezes my hand. "Casey is totally faithful, but if you don't want to be here, we can always go somewhere else. The bucket list just said you had to attend a frat party, it didn't say that you have to be where everyone else is. I know plenty of secluded places around this house."

"How?" I ask even though I think I already know the answer.

"Sometimes Abbie and I just can't wait until we get home so we just find somewhere around here to hook up."

"And how many guys in this frat have you slept with?" I ask.

"Zero," Serena says. "I only swing one way, just like you."

When Serena and I enter the party, we notice that Abbie and Casey have officially called dibs on Cody. He isn't even talking to any of the other girls at the party.

"Chugs!" Cody says excitedly the moment he sees Serena. "Aww, babe, I've missed you. I got you a present for your birthday."

"I've missed you too, but it's not my birthday," Serena tells him.

"Oh, well, I guess that means I'll just have to get you another present when it is," he says and then gives her a hug. "Wait right here. I have to get it from my room."

"How are you doing, baby?" Casey asks me when it's just the four of us.

"It's not so bad," I tell her. I'm still trying not to hold a grudge. To be honest, this party is making me sick. There's so much binge-drinking going on and I can't help but think about the amount of rapes that have occurred in this frat house.

"For the love of my life," Cody says when he comes back and hands Serena a bottle of Ciroc. "I know how you chug this stuff every time you're here. I even tied a bow around it because I know you like that. The guys all called me a fag, but once I said it was for Chugs, they all understood."

"Cody, I love it," Serena says and then gives him a hug. "And it's Red Berry, my favorite."

"Who's this?" he says, looking at me.

"This is my best friend, Alex," Serena informs him. "She's Casey's wife."

"Oh…Oh…OH!" he says when he realizes what that means for him. "I'm sorry about…"

"It's okay," I tell him. "As long as it's just the past."

"Casey and I are just friends now," he tells me. "And if it's any consolation, Alejandra is a bitch and you are way hotter than she is."

Okay, so maybe frat guys aren't so bad.

"I see you've met one of my nearest and dearest friends," Casey says as she wraps her arms around me from behind.

"I'm gonna set the beer bong up with Billy," he tells us. "You ladies enjoy the party. Alex, it was nice meeting you. Oh, and Chugs, you gonna take a hit when it's ready?"

"Don't I always," Serena replies.

"Beer before liquor, never sicker," Cody says.

"Liquor before beer, never fear," Serena finishes.

"What kind of beer bong do they have?" I ask, even though I know I sound naïve.

"It's filled up from the second floor while the person drinking it is on the first floor," Serena tells me in between drinks from her bottle.

"And you drink that much?" I ask. "Serena, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm fine, Alex. Leave me the fuck alone," she says and then takes off to find some of the guys.

I glance over to where Serena is standing and I can see that half of her bottle is gone.

"Abbie, is she—" I ask, but I'm interrupted.

"There's nothing we can say to her, Alex," she tells me. "I just make sure to keep a close eye on her at all times."

"She's killing herself," I tell them, but they both look at me like I have no idea what I'm talking about.

Serena is chugging from her bottle like it's water and no one seems to notice the danger in that. I want to go over and talk to her, but Casey pulls me toward her.

"You're the hottest girl here, Alex," she whispers in my ear. "And I plan on fucking you all night long."

On second thought…

Casey presses me against the wall and we start to make out in front of everyone. I'm actually having fun at a frat party. Who would've thought?

"Alex?" she says after I start moaning into her mouth.

"What, baby?"

"Want to get out of here?"

"But what about Abbie and Serena?" I ask.

"They don't live far. It's walking distance. How do you think they got here? Besides, they're just going to be having sex all night somewhere along frat row."

"Okay," I tell her a little too excitedly.

We're about to head out when Cody comes running over to us. "It's Chugs," he tells Casey. "She's passed out in my room."

"Like, asleep?" Casey asks.

"Like she fucking stopped breathing," he says frantically. "Where's Abbie? I can't find her. Chugs is going to want Abbie."

Cody and I run over to his room and Casey tries to find Abbie. We agree to meet each other outside so we can take Serena to the hospital. Thank goodness it's only two minutes away.

"Chugs, wake up," he says through his tears. "C'mon, Chugs. I love you. This can't be happening."

Her breathing is slow and she still isn't opening her eyes. "Cody, bring her outside," I tell him. He lifts Serena up and cradles her nearly lifeless body in his arms. As we're walking outside, the party still goes on as if nothing has happened. So much for brotherly and sisterly love.

Casey and Abbie are already in the car and Abbie starts crying hysterically when she sees Serena. We get Serena to the hospital in less than two minutes and we realize that once she goes through those doors, we may never see her again.

The four of us are all in the waiting room, but the nurses say they can't release any information to us because we're not immediate family. Abbie tries to tell the hospital staff that she's Serena's wife, but with her current blood alcohol level, they just look at her like she's some drunken college girl.

"She's Serena Southerlyn Carmichael and I'm Abbie Carmichael, her wife," Abbie tells them, but her words are slurred and she's dressed like she just came from a frat party, so no one listens.

"Okay, Miss Carmichael," the lady at the front desk says.

"No, I'm not Miss Carmichael. I'm Mrs.!" Abbie says as she starts to raise her voice. "I want to know what's going on with my wife."

Abbie is told that there's no information available yet, but they will let her know if Serena's condition changes.

"If it changes?" Abbie says to us. "Can you believe that shit? They mean if bb doesn't make it, they'll tell me."

I try holding her but it's no use. "What the fuck happened?" she asks us. "I was watching her and I leave the area for one minute and this is what happens. I shouldn't have left her."

"I took her to my room," Cody confesses. "She finished her bottle and wanted more, so I gave her something stronger. I wasn't thinking, Abbie. I'm sorry."

"You fucking killed bb!" Abbie yells at him and the rest of the people in the waiting room start staring at us.

"I didn't realize how much she had drank," he tells Abbie. "She kept wanting more and it's Chugs; you know Chugs is invincible."

"Oh, yeah, she's really fucking invincible, Cody. You were just trying to make her pass out so you could fuck her," Abbie says as she glares at him. Casey and I are trying our hardest to keep her from lunging at Cody.

"I love Serena. I'd never hurt her, Abbie. I swear," Cody says through his sobs.

I'm actually starting to feel sorry for the guy. I don't know Cody very well, but the way he was looking at Serena earlier makes me feel as if he really never would hurt her. He seems as if he genuinely cares about her, but try telling that to a woman who has drank way more than the legal limit and is facing the possibility of losing the only person she has ever really loved.

We all know that we're not going to get any answers tonight, so we prepare to spend the night in the waiting room. None of us are leaving until we know Serena is going to be okay.


	45. Chapter 45

**Abbie's POV**

Serena's been in the hospital for about ten hours now and she's still not responding. After I complained enough, I was finally able to see her. It was hard for me to look at my wife lying on a bed, unconscious with so many tubes hooked up to her and a machine to regulate her breathing. Serena's nurse told me that her blood alcohol content was 0.40. If my memory serves me correct from that alcohol education seminar we had during freshmen orientation, that is the BAC that is fatal for most adults, but Serena isn't most adults. I'm hoping Cody was right when he said that Serena is invincible.

Mr. and Mrs. Southerlyn are on their way over to the hospital from the airport right now. I didn't want them here, but Alex insisted that they know what's going on with their daughter. In fact, Alex was the one who called them because she's the only one on good terms with them. Mr. and Mrs. Southerlyn love Alex. She's like the dream marriage partner for their daughter.

Casey and Alex went home for a couple hours to go shower and pick Kylie up so they can bring her back to the hospital with them. Cody stayed in the waiting room with me and gave me his fraternity sweatshirt to put over my dress. I'm sure Serena's parents are going to comment on my appearance. I'm still in my dress and heels with Cody's sweatshirt over me.

As I'm sitting in the waiting room with Cody, I can't help but think about the day Serena and I got married. I was so exhausted from the flight and the long drive, but Serena wasn't. She was so happy that day. She kept smiling and talking about how we were going to spend the rest of our lives together and her future plans. That day, Serena admitted she wanted to give birth to our babies someday. She said she wanted a big family and she wanted to be really involved in our children's lives. I'm referring to Serena in the past tense, I need to stop. Serena is going to be okay. She's invincible.

I start crying into Cody's shoulder and he whispers to me that Mr. and Mrs. Southerlyn are here.

"Cody, how are you?" Mr. Southerlyn says and shakes his hand. "Thank you for looking after Serena."

Looking after Serena? He's the one who caused this, but to Serena's parents Cody can do no wrong because he is in the same fraternity as their precious little baby boy Matthew. I know they're going to blame me for this. I'm waiting for Cody to admit to giving Serena stronger alcohol after she had already consumed an entire bottle, but instead he looks like he's going to drop dead from fear.

"Abigail, I need to talk to you outside," Mrs. Southerlyn says to me and then leads me to a bench outside.

"I love Serena," I tell her.

"Listen here, you little piece of shit trailer trash slut," Mrs. Southerlyn says to me. "If you loved my daughter, you'd leave her alone. Serena's going to Harvard this fall and I don't want your obsession with Serena to ruin her chances of finding someone worthy of her."

"Do you even know anything about your daughter?" I ask, trying to fight back the tears.

"I know Serena has a bright future ahead of her and deserves someone better than you."

"That's all you know about your daughter," I tell her. "You know she's going to Harvard next year, you know she's graduating Summa Cum Laude, and you know she's president of our council, but do you know anything else about her? Do you know who her Big Sis is?"

"Hilary," Mrs. Southerlyn answers.

"Harper," I correct her. "How about her Lil?"

"Ashley?"

"Cassidy," I answer. "What about her favorite colors?"

"Serena loves red and black," Mrs. Southerlyn tells me.

"Wrong. Her favorite colors are pink and yellow, the same colors that are on her fuzzy sleep socks and painted on the walls of her bedroom at home. Her toenails are even painted pink with yellow polka dots."

"How am I supposed to know that, Abigail?" Mrs. Southerlyn asks me.

"Because she says she has painted them like that ever since she was 12."

I can tell that Mrs. Southerlyn wants to make a competition out of this. "Since you're such an expert on my daughter, when did she lose her first tooth?"

"She was five years old," I answer. "And she lost it because a ball hit her in the face while she was playing dodgeball at recess. Her mouth was bleeding and poor little Serena was crying hysterically. She was in kindergarten, Valerie. She was still a baby and you wouldn't even pick her up after her teacher called you and told you what happened."

"I couldn't leave Matthew, Abigail," Mrs. Southerlyn tells me. "His babysitter hadn't arrived yet."

"You could have put him in a car seat and brought him with you. Serena was _crying_ for you just like she was crying out for you now," I tell her. "But your daughter means nothing to you. Your job is first, your husband is second, Matt is third in your life, and Serena is last."

"Serena has _never_ been last in my life."

"Yes, she is," I stress to her. "And instead of resenting you, Serena works her ass off to make you and your husband love her, but you're never going to be satisfied. Every time she accomplishes something, you make her feel as if there's still more that she needs to do. You never let her live in the moment and feel good about herself. When she got into this school, you made her take Honors classes. When she joined Kappa, you told her she had to become president and she did. She was nominated at the age of 19. When most girls are nominated, they're 21. She became the youngest president we've had in over 30 years and that still wasn't good enough for you. She had to become president of the council and once she did that, you started to focus on who she should marry. You even wanted to control Serena's social life."

"Serena belongs with Alex. They're a beautiful couple and I can see Alex fitting in with this family."

Now, I am _furious_. "They _were_ a beautiful couple, but they broke up six months ago. Serena and I are married now and we're happy together. Regardless of how you feel about me that isn't going to stop Serena for loving me or me from loving her. Unlike you, Serena is my priority and I can't believe you're out here arguing with me when your daughter is fighting for her life right now. You're the reason this happened to her. The alcohol was her escape from you. It made her feel as if she could be someone else and she was finally able to forget about you. You turned your back on Serena and this is the outcome of your decision. You can stay out here and place the blame on me all you want, but I'm finished with this. I'm gonna go be with my wife."

I walk away from Mrs. Southerlyn as fast as I can while wearing four inch heels. It's time to go see Serena and even though she's not awake, I can't wait to tell her everything that just happened.


	46. Chapter 46

**Serena's POV**

"I'm just saying this never would have happened to her if she had stayed with Alex," I hear my mom say.

"Valerie, you know that Alex is married to that adorable red-headed girl that we met in the waiting room. Our daughter is throwing her life away with Abigail and we're just going to have to accept that," my dad replies.

My mom and dad discussing my love life? Oh my god, I think I'm dead. That's it. I have to be dead. I've died and gone to hell. Try to knock yourself out, Rena. Maybe the afterlife is like travelling through different dimensions and if you knock yourself out, you'll wake up somewhere else.

After what seems like an eternity, I hear the sound of an all too familiar Texas drawl. It's bb! I made it to Heaven and my Heaven is going to be spending time with bb!

"Abigail, if you would have been monitoring my daughter's drinking habits, this never would have happened to her," my mom says.

Wait! Why is she here? This is Heaven! But it can't be if my mom is here. Son of a bitch, I must be in purgatory.

"Her eyes are opening!" Abbie says excitedly.

"Am I dead?" I ask and Abbie actually giggles.

"Not anymore, but you were for two whole minutes," my wife replies.

"Cool," I tell her. "But I feel cheated for not being able to remember what death was like. What if I had met Jim Morrison or Janis Joplin in the afterlife and now I don't remember?"

"Don't ever change, bb," Abbie says and then kisses me on the cheek.

My eyes are fully open now and I can finally get a good look at my wife who is still dressed in what she wore to the frat party. "bb, you look like the walk of shame," I tell her and she smiles wide enough for me to see her dimples.

I don't care if my mom is here. I'm a married woman, damnit. "Get into bed with me," I tell Abbie and she immediately gives in to my request. She holds me close and starts to kiss me until my mom interrupts.

"I really don't want to be seeing this," she tells me.

"Then maybe you should leave," Abbie responds.

"Mom, I'm a married woman and I share a bed with Abbie. You're just going to have to accept that," I tell her.

"And we do more than just sleep in that bed," Abbie says and I can see my mom give her a disgusted look.

My mom likes to believe that I'm still a virgin even though I've been married for almost three months now. Not that Abbie and I waited for marriage to have sex. I'm with Abbie Carmichael, the hottest girl I have ever laid eyes on. Why would I wait?

I'm about to tell my mom something when Cody walks into the room.

"Chugs, I need to talk to you," he says timidly.

"Who is Chugs?" my mom asks.

"I meant, I need to talk to Serena," he corrects himself. "In private."

Abbie and my mom can sense the urgency, so they decide to head over to the waiting room. I just hope they can keep themselves from arguing for at least ten minutes.

Now that we're alone, Cody pulls up a chair next to the bed and starts to hold one of my hands in both of his.

"What's this about?" I ask.

"Stuff happened last night," he tells me.

"Yeah, I know," I say sarcastically. "I _did_ end up in the hospital."

"No, I mean, stuff happened between us."

"What?" I ask, starting to get annoyed with his little guessing game.

"We hooked up," he says.

Leave it to Cody to be vague. "What do you mean by 'hooked up'?" I ask, impatiently. "Did we make out? What?"

"We had sex," he says as if he's trying his hardest not to brag.

We did what? There's no way I'd hook up with him.

"I don't have sex with guys," I inform him. "So, I know you must be kidding."

"Chugs, does it look like I'm kidding? We went to my room and I gave you some more alcohol. We started kissing and you told me that you've always had a crush on me. You laid down on my bed and I lifted your skirt up so I could go down on you. Even though you came, you told me not to stop there and one thing led to another."

"But I was passed out!" I tell him.

"Not at first," he says. "You were really into it and then when I was close to coming you looked like you were just sleeping so I ended up…well…finishing what I was doing."

He's being way too casual about this and I'm trying my hardest not to slap him. We've been friends since we were freshmen. How could he do this to me?

"You were fucking me while I was passed out?" I ask in a raised voice. "Are you honestly that stupid?"

"You looked like you were just sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you," he says timidly. "When I was finished, I noticed your breathing had changed and that's when I went to get Alex."

Time to be rational, Serena. Abbie can kick his ass in a few minutes once you're finished getting all the facts.

"Did you use a condom?" I ask.

"Yes," he says hesitantly. "But it broke."

It broke? He used a condom and it broke? Yet another thing he is being way too calm about.

"This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, Chugs," he tells me. "You were coming on to me and I wasn't going to say no."

"I was drunk, Cody," I tell him angrily. "My blood alcohol content was at an almost fatal level. There's no way I could have fully consented to what you did."

"I'm sorry, Chugs," he says as he starts to plead with me. "You know I love you. I mean, I really love you. You've been the girl of my dreams since we were freshmen. It bothers me that you're with Abbie. She doesn't deserve you. That girl puts out for anyone. She's trash. She is the _epitome_ of trash. Billy tells me he was only with her because she was easy. He never loved her. And I know you don't love her either. You're just with her for the same reason."

"Get the fuck out of here," I tell him. "And get bb! Now! I'm going to tell her what you did!"

Cody does as he's told and goes to find bb. Once she's in the room, I decide not to tell her what he did. I'm not ready for the outcome of Cody's actions and I know a pro-lifer like Abbie won't let me make the decision that's best for me in case things get to that point. Instead, I tell her to get into bed with me so we can pretend as if the past 24 hours has never happened.


	47. Chapter 47

**Alex's POV**

It's the middle of Spring Break and the four of us are visiting Chrissy and Charlene for the week. Abbie and Serena were supposed to go to Cancun with their sorority, but Serena said she didn't want to be around all of that alcohol after what happened to her two weeks ago. Casey, Abbie, Serena, and I were all sitting pool side when Serena started crying and went inside the house. I tried to follow her, but she said she needed to be alone. It's been about half an hour since we saw her and I really don't trust her being by herself right now, especially after she told me what Cody did to her. I'm the only one she told and she made me swear not to tell Casey or Abbie. I usually tell Casey everything, so it's been hard keeping such a big secret from her.

I decide to get something from Casey's room and as soon as I open the door, I see Serena crying on the bed and clutching some object in her hand. It looks all too familiar and flashbacks from three years ago start flooding my mind. I know that look on her face; it's the same one I had when…Oh my goodness! This can't be happening.

"Rena, are you okay?" I ask as I lay myself next to her on the bed.

"What do you think?" she says as she shows me the object she's clutching in her hand. It _is _what I think it is and I can see the results plain as day. "I'm pregnant, Alex."

I know there's nothing I can say at this moment so I just hold her close to me. "My life is over," she says. "I have no idea what I'm going to do now."

"Rena, you know your options."

"I do know my options and that's the problem," Serena admits to me.

We hear a knock at the door and Serena tries to stop herself from crying in case it's Abbie or Casey.

"Is everything okay in there?" Charlene asks. Oh, thank goodness.

Serena gives me a pleading look. If anyone knows how to handle a situation like this, it's Charlene. The woman has five kids and so much more expertise than I do.

"Come in," Serena tells her.

"You're pregnant," Charlene says matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Serena asks.

"Because, sweetie, the look on your face right now is the same one I had when I found out I was pregnant with Caleb," she informs Serena. "I was fifteen years old and I had no fucking idea what I was going to do. The same thing happened when I found out I was pregnant with Charla too. Chrissy and I had only been together a few months and I didn't think we were ready to have a baby."

"I don't think Abbie and I are ready," Serena admits.

"Casey and I didn't think we were ready and everything turned out fine for us," I tell her. "I can't imagine life without Kylie."

"We can't really talk here," Charlene tells us. "I think we should go somewhere."

"Like where?" I ask.

"Somewhere Abbie and Casey won't want to go," Charlene suggests.

"The mall," Serena and I say in unison.

Serena and I get dressed and ask our girls to go to the mall with us. We really don't want them to go but we ask so they won't be suspicious.

"Yeah, I'll go," Abbie says. "I want to spend as much time with Serena as I can." Damnit. Come on, Casey. Get her to stay.

"Seriously, BiFF, you want to go with them?" Casey asks. "You know how it usually is. Serena and Alex are going to try on twenty dresses that all look the same and they are going to ask each other's opinion on each one. Alex will say 'Rena, you look so cute in that' and then Serena will say 'Really? I think it makes me look fat' and then Alex will say 'not at all, I'm the one who looks fat. You look beautiful' and then they'll go on and on from there."

"But I want to spend time with her," Abbie repeats.

"Newlyweds," Casey scoffs. "Abbie, don't you know that if you go to the mall with your wife, she's not going to buy anything you'll enjoy? It's when you don't go with her that she buys skimpy lingerie."

"She's right, you know?" Chrissy tells Abbie.

"Oh," Abbie replies. "You had me at skimpy lingerie. Bye, Rena. Remember, I like the way you look in baby blue."

"Alex, I like you in red," Casey tells me.

"And something skimpy and black is all you need, Charlene," Chrissy tells her.

I can't believe these three. There's only one thing on their minds.

Once we get to the mall, our first stop is Victoria's Secret so we can get some lingerie to wear for our wives.

"Do you think Casey will like me in this?" I ask as I emerge from the fitting room in a sheer red nightie and nothing underneath.

"Well, that nightie is turning _me_ on," Charlene says and I try not to blush. "Casey is gonna cream when she sees you."

"You have to be the coolest mom on this whole planet," Serena tells her as she's shielding Kylie's eyes. "And the hottest."

"You're not so bad yourself," Charlene says to Serena. "If you were twenty years older, Chrissy would have a run for her money."

We've all heard about Charlene hooking up with Allegra and we've all spent a good portion of our young adult lives wishing we could have been the lucky ones who were in that house when Charlene decided she wanted to experiment. Serena told me she's had a crush on Charlene ever since she was six years old and she thumbed through a copy of her dad's _Playboy_ magazine. There was a special on the Girls of the NFL and six-year-old Serena caught a glimpse of a topless 25-year-old Charlene. She was unable to take her eyes off of her so Serena tore the page out and hid it in her Disney Princess notebook where it remains to this day. According to Serena, that picture helped her out a lot when she hit puberty. She wouldn't give me any details, but I know damn well what she was doing (and what she still does) when she looks at that picture. I can't say I'm not guilty of having the occasional wet dream about Charlene, especially after seeing her in that calendar Casey showed me when we were sophomores. To my advantage, Casey is a 21-year-old redheaded version of Charlene, but with A-cup breasts instead of D-cup.

"Mommy, why are all the girls in these pictures almost naked?" my daughter asks as she looks at the advertisements.

My sweet, innocent little girl. I wish I could keep her this way. In fifteen years, she's probably going to be wearing lingerie for some horny girl or guy who can't keep his/her hands off of my little angel. That is, if Kylie ever dates. Casey and I will probably interrogate every guy or girl that tries to ask Kylie out and I know Casey will give him or her the whole "if you break my daughter's heart, I'll break your face" speech.

I'm about to answer her question, but she pulls me over to the PINK section so I could get her a lollipop and one of the miniature stuffed dogs. Relax, Alex, you still have quite a few years of Kylie's childhood left.

After we make our purchases, we head on over to the food court because my daughter is telling me that she's hungry. I know it's unhealthy but I decide to split one of those gigantic slices of pizza with Kylie.

"So, why don't you want Abbie to know?" Charlene asks Serena. "She's your wife."

"I know she's my wife, but she's also Abbie Carmichael," Serena informs her. "Abbie Carmichael, the Bible-thumping, gun-toting, pro-life, hardcore conservative. She'll convince me to keep this _thing_ that's developing inside me."

"Serena!" I say, disgusted.

"It's not just that, but she'll kick Cody's ass. I know she will," Serena says. "It'll be ten times worse than what she did to Paige."

"Who's Paige?" Charlene asks.

"Paige is a girl in our sorority," Serena informs her. "In September, Olivia overheard her saying she wants to have Abbie removed from office, but Abbie didn't confront her until last month. She was letting it all stir inside her until she couldn't take it anymore. Then, one day, Paige disagreed with her over something really insignificant and Abbie socked her."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Charlene says.

"Trust me, it was bad," Serena tells her. "She socked her in the face so hard that she ended up breaking Paige's nose."

"Wow," Charlene says, practically speechless.

"Yeah, she'd probably kill Cody," Serena states.

"And Casey would help her," I add. "Those two are always tag-teaming."

"No, not my little girl," Charlene teases. "Casey is a perfect angel."

After eating, the four of us head over to a store that sells toddler and baby clothes so Charlene can pick something up for Charla and I can get some new summer clothes for Kylie. Although she's trying to be nonchalant about it, I notice Serena looking at baby clothes. She picks up a pink onesie and I know she's imagining herself embroidering her sorority letters on it just like she did with Kylie's headband a year ago.

"What if she's a Kappa?" Serena asks me as she rubs her stomach.

"She? By some medical miracle, you already know the sex of your baby?" I tease.

"Shut up, Lex," she says and then smiles at me. "I just keep picturing my baby girl. I want the two of us to have the same kind of relationship that you and Kylie have. I know I talk like I don't want this baby, but I actually do. I'm just scared, is all."

"You don't have to be scared, Rena," I tell her. "You're going to be living with me and I promise I'll take care of you. Plus, our kids will grow up together. When we finish law school, Kylie will be turning six and your baby will be turning three. That gives them plenty of time to play together. And when Abbie brings Dallas over, it's going to be triple trouble. I can just imagine it."

Serena starts laughing. "For some reason, I think Kylie will try to boss them around."

"How dare you say that about my angelic little girl?" I tease.

"Kylie? Angelic?" Serena scoffs and I playfully smack her on the arm.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" she asks.

"I think you'll be the _best_ mom," I tell her. "And Abbie is going to be so happy when she finds out you're going to be the pregnant one instead of her."

When we got home, Serena told Abbie everything and she swore she would wait until later to get her revenge on Cody. Tonight is not the time to be angry. It's a time for celebration and judging by the noises coming from the guest bedroom Abbie was giving Serena plenty of reasons to celebrate.

As soon as Kylie is asleep in Charla's room, I slip into my new red nightie and climb into bed with my wife. Through all of the uncertainty around us right now, I still have Casey and that's all that matters.


	48. Chapter 48

**Abbie's POV**

It's the first week of spring quarter which, means it's time for recruiting. Even though she never went Greek, Alex bought all of us flowered headdresses to wear for our very last week of passing out fliers. Serena and I were supposed to walk over to the tables with Bridget and Olivia, but morning sickness has prevented Serena from making it out the door in time. She has it really bad and I feel sorry for her, but she won't let me go in there while she's throwing up. All I can do is stand outside the bathroom stall door and listen to her curse Cody's name for doing this to her. We tried to keep her pregnancy a secret, but when you live in a house with 60 girls it's nearly impossible to keep anything a secret. Some of the girls have been really brutal to her and say that she has "trapped" Cody. Others have been calling her a slut whenever she walks by. We all have sex, but Serena just happened to get pregnant. In this house of hypocrites, pregnancy is what separates the sluts from those who just like to have fun.

"How are you feeling, baby?" I ask when she finally meets me outside the house.

'Like death," Serena replies.

I stop her along sorority row and hold her close to me. "It's okay, Rena," I tell her as I wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I'm here for you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Did you take your prenatal vitamins?" I ask.

"I forgot," Serena tells me. "I was a little too preoccupied with puking my guts out."

I pull away from the hug and grab her vitamins from my tote bag. "That's why I keep some in here," I tell her. "I even separated them by different days of the week."

"Have you been hanging around Alex and Casey?" she teases and then takes the vitamins from the Monday compartment.

"You're the mother of our baby and the woman I love more than life itself," I tell her. "I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

There's already so many rumors about us going around sorority row, so we figure nothing we can do will make it worse. Serena tilts her up and gives me a kiss in front of 20 other girls from different sororities.

When we reach our table, I drop off our stuff with Bridget and grab Serena's hand so we could walk over to the G-Pi table. Just our luck, the G-Pi table is located next to the Pi Beta Xi table this time.

"Chugs, is it true?" Cody asks and then starts stroking Serena's stomach. "Are you really carrying our baby?"

"No baby will ever be _our_ baby," Serena informs him. "This is mine and Abbie's baby."

"Abbie wishes she could do what I did to you," he tells her. I'm trying my hardest not to cause a scene, but it's starting to become difficult.

"What did you say?" Casey asks him.

"Nothing," Cody replies.

"I think I heard you say that Abbie wishes she could do what you did to Serena," Casey informs him. "But I highly doubt Abbie wishes she could rape her wife."

"Casey, stay out of this," Billy, my ex says to her.

"Don't you fucking talk to my best friend like that," I tell him, but Billy just brushes me off.

"How do you like my sloppy seconds?" he asks Serena.

"Fuck you," she replies.

"I used her up and sent her on her way," he says and then turns to me. "Did you ever get the results back from that STD test? You slept with half of my house."

"Hey, Billy!" Serena cuts in. "How does it feel to know the first person Abbie had sex with after you was an 18-year-old girl? And she satisfied her in ways you never could."

"What you girls do is…cute," Billy says. "But it doesn't come close to the real thing."

"Yeah, the three of you just need some of this," Cody says as he grabs his crotch. "I know Serena did."

What the hell happened to this guy? He's always been a perv but he used to be so sweet to us. I'm trying my hardest not to hit him, but I see the look on Serena's face and I think of how sick she was this morning and I start to lose it. I gather up all my strength and tackle Cody to the ground.

"I don't care what you say to me, but if you do so much as look at Serena in an inappropriate way again, I will cut your dick off and shove it down your throat," I tell him. "As for you, Billy, I faked it the whole time. But I promise I'll never tell anyone about your premature ejaculation. Oops. Sorry."

Casey high-fives me and then the three of us return to our tables. My ties with the two most popular guys on frat row have officially been severed, but I don't care. My college experience will only last another two months, but my relationship with Serena is going to last a lifetime.


	49. Chapter 49

**Alex's POV**

There's only 20 hours until graduation and the whole gang is having a sleepover at our place. Our families are flying in from different states and we _should_ be spending time with them, but they understand that this is our last hurrah. Twenty hours until graduation means only twenty hours until our lives change forever.

But this isn't the time to cry; it's time for a final game of truth or dare.

"Olivia, truth or dare?" Allegra asks.

"Truth," Olivia answers.

"Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

"What?" Olivia says, surprised.

"Fess up, Liv," Allegra urges her. "College is a time for experimenting."

"Yes, but only with one girl. And it was a different time in our lives and we were both really drunk."

Everyone except Olivia and me look at Abbie.

"What?" Abbie asks. "Why do you bitches always assume I slept with everyone?"

"Because you have," Bridget adds.

"Back to the question," Casey urges.

"Alex," Olivia says. "I slept with Alex."

"What?" Serena says. "Lex, why didn't you tell me you scored with a straight girl?"

"Liv, I suddenly want to kick your ass," Casey teases.

"Like you could," Liv responds sarcastically.

"Okay, Olivia it's your turn," Allegra says.

"Megan, truth or dare?" Olivia asks.

"Truth," Megan answers.

"Why didn't you tell us you're expecting?"

"I'm not," Megan answers.

"Yes, you are," Serena cuts in. "Allegra told us. She may have graduated three years ago, but deep down she's still a sorority girl and sorority girls can't keep secrets."

"You guys got her drunk, didn't you?" Megan asks and Allegra tries to act innocent.

"Of course," Abbie responds. "Nothing is sacred when Allegra is drunk."

"They're bitches," Allegra says to Megan and then kisses her.

"Fine," Megan says to us. "I'm four months and I'm having a boy. We're naming him Dorian."

"You would," I add. "And why didn't you tell us?"

"I just felt guilty, I guess," Megan tells me. "My other little one would have been three years old already."

"It's not your fault, Twin 1," I tell her. "You did what you had to do and I'm so happy for you right now."

"So does that mean you're not going to be a porn star anymore?" Casey asks.

"Shut up, sister-in-law," Megan says. "And, no, that means I'm just taking a break."

"Megan will always be…Megan," Allegra teases. "Give me your turn, baby?"

Megan nods. "You can't do that," Abbie says. "You can't give Allegra your turn. It's against the rules."

"Fuck the rules," Allegra says. "Redneck, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Abbie says to mix things up.

"There's a street light outside, you know, one with a pole. I dare you to pole dance…in your underwear."

"You don't have to do it, bb," Serena says, but Abbie knows better than to back down from one of Allegra's dares. Within five minutes, Abbie has stripped down to her underwear and we're outside watching her pole dance. I can't believe how good she is at this. I'm trying not to look, so instead I glance at Serena who isn't able to take her eyes off of Abbie. "Back off, she's mine," Serena says to a couple of teenage boys who have stopped by to watch.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Allegra asks once we're back inside.

"My birthmother taught me that last summer," Abbie responds. "Being raised by a stripper does have a few perks. Serena loves when I do stripteases for her."

"bb!" Serena says as she starts to blush.

"Rena, what are you having?" Connie asks.

"A Kappa," Serena responds and Abbie starts laughing.

"That's her way of saying we're having a girl," Abbie tells her Lil. "We're having two little girls. I'm so excited. Dallas is a month old now and this little bundle of joy is due in November."

"Any names?" Casey asks.

"Abbie likes Abilene, but I'm thinking Mackenzie," Serena answers.

"Which means her name is going to be Mackenzie," Abbie teases.

The game goes on for another four hours and I witnessed things I thought I never would. I became depressed when it ended because I knew the inevitable was going to happen. We were going to go to sleep and when we'd wake up, it'd be graduation day and the day that we all split up.

Casey's arms are wrapped around me right now and as I look over to the couch, Serena's legs are spread for Abbie but this time it's for a different reason. Abbie is in between Serena's legs and she's kissing Serena's stomach and talking to the baby. I'm so happy for the two of them and I know Abbie is going to be just as excited about Mackenzie or Abilene as Casey was for Kylie. Megan is finally starting to show and Allegra is trying her hardest not to be emotional about their baby being on the way, but I know how she's feeling. Megan told me that Allegra is already starting to turn the second bedroom into a nursery for Dorian. Everyone knows that kid is going to be gorgeous. Allegra even jokes that he's going to get more girls than she ever did and that she's going to be so proud of his pimp status. I'm just glad that we're going to be raising our kids together. I know what Megan and Serena are going to go through and I want to be there for them through everything.

We all glance over to the couch when we hear moaning starting to come from Connie. Aubrey has her hand up her shirt and she's kissing Connie's neck.

"Look at Little Twat getting it on," Allegra teases.

"Go Lil," Abbie says.

"Ditto," Casey adds.

"Hey, Little Twat!" Allegra says.

"What?" Connie says, frustrated. "What can be so important right now, Allegra?"

"Don't talk to me like that, missy," Allegra tells her. "Do you have 45 units yet?"

"Not until tomorrow," Connie answers.

"Then you're still nothing but a freshman fuck and you haven't earned the right to talk back to me," Allegra says.

"Yes, your highness," Connie says. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing," Allegra says to her. "I just wanted to interrupt what you were doing."

And to think, just three years ago, Allegra was doing that kind of stuff to Casey and me.

"Aubrey, we have a chem final tomorrow morning," Connie says worriedly and we all laugh like it's the most hilarious comment we've ever heard. Oh, freshmen. We've been so wrapped up in graduation that we've forgotten that life will go on at this school even when we're gone. Connie and Aubrey are proof of that. They will come back next fall as sophomores and there will be a whole new crop of freshmen that they will get to haze.

I know that graduation is inevitable, but it's time to put my sentimental mood aside and enjoy the precious few hours I have left with the people I love more than life itself.


	50. Chapter 50

**June 11, 2010**

**6:00 AM**

**Alex and Casey's bed**

**Alex's POV**

Our friends have just left, so Casey and I decided to get our daughter from her bed and relax with her for awhile before we have to start preparing for graduation. I didn't want everyone to leave, but I knew it was bound to happen eventually.

"Lex, are you okay?" Casey asks as she's laying down with her arms around our sleeping daughter.

"I'm just thinking," I respond.

"What about?"

"We're going to be separated soon."

She motions for me to get closer to her and Kylie. "We've already gone over this, babe," she tells me. "I'll be in New York and you'll be in Boston. We won't be that far away from each other and I'm going to visit you every weekend. Plus, you'll have a very pregnant Serena with you to keep you busy."

I try not to laugh. "I can just imagine Serena being 7 or 8 months pregnant. She's already getting hormonal."

"I feel sorry for BiFF," Casey says.

"Was I that bad?" I ask Casey. The look I'm giving her is letting her know that she should say I was the most pleasant pregnant woman she's ever been around.

"You were the most pleasant pregnant woman I've ever been around," Casey struggles to say.

"That was forced, wasn't it?" I ask and Casey nods. "I know you're not going to be far away but it's not the same as sharing a bed with you every night."

"I know," Casey says. "But this way, I'll get a chance to miss you and I'm going to be so sex-starved that I'm going to rip your clothes off and lay you down on the bed as soon as I see you."

"That's still all you think about?" I tease. "I guess some things haven't changed since we were freshmen."

**8:00 AM**

**Abbie and Serena's Room**

**Abbie's POV**

"bb, wake up," I softly say as I place kisses all along Serena's shoulders. I love the way Serena looks when she first wakes up. This is when she's at her most beautiful. She's not wearing any make-up and there's a few strands of silky blonde hair in her face.

"Is our nap over already?" she asks with a hint of sleepiness in her voice.

"Mmm hmm," I tell her. "It's time to start packing."

"No," Serena whines. "Can't we just hold each other a little longer?"

"Five minutes," I tell her. "And then we have to get down to business."

"bb?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared," she says and I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Of what, darling?" I ask as I hold her close.

"Well, for one, I have a baby inside of me and each day that goes by means she's one day closer to being born and nothing's ever going to be the same."

"Aren't you excited about meeting her though?"

"Of course I'm excited. She's already a big part of me, of us. I'm just worried about what we're going to do. I'm not ready to raise her alone."

I start to brush her hair behind her ear. "You're never going to raise her alone, bb. Even though I may not be living with you, you'll always have me. It's going to be okay."

"But what if—"

"Serena," I interrupt. "Everything is going to be okay. We may not have much but we have each other and our little girls and that's all we'll need to get by. I'm going to be there for you no matter what happens in life; that's something you can count on. You, Dallas, and…and…Mackenzie are everything to me."

"You're having a hard time with that name, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I respond. "But I'll get used to it. Don't I always give in to you? I didn't want to be a couple but you did, I didn't want to get married, but you did. I especially didn't want to have kids and now we're going to have two of them."

Serena just smiles at me and starts to close her eyes again. I didn't want to sleep any longer, but I guess that's just one more way I'll give in to Serena.

**10:00 AM**

**Alex and Casey's Bathroom**

**Casey's POV**

The moment she woke up, I knew I wouldn't be able to resist her. She lazily got out of bed, removed her clothes, and walked over to the bathroom. She didn't shut the bathroom door as she started the bathwater, so I knew this was her way of inviting me to join her. Being married to Alex for three years has allowed me to pick up on her subtle hints.

"I thought you'd never show up," she says as she quickly undresses me and tosses my pajamas on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she gets on her knees in front of me and starts to part my _lower_ set of lips.

"Going down the red carpet," she replies and I can't help but smile at her answer.

Five minutes later, I'm moaning her name and gently pulling her long blonde hair.

"I love the way you taste in the morning," she tells me and I start to wonder if it's any different from the way I taste at night or if she's just being colorful.

I get in the bathtub and motion for Alex to join me. We're in our usual position; me leaning against the back with my legs spread and her comfortably positioned in between with her back leaning against my chest. I love this position; it gives me the perfect opportunity to rub her back and gently kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking the moment I first laid eyes on you?" she asks.

"If it's going to boost my ego, then of course I do," I reply and she playfully splashes me.

"I had just come from Alejandra's room and she had told me that she didn't like me as anything more than a friend and that she had hooked up with Kelly. I was so devastated. That is, until I saw you. When I walked into that elevator and saw you standing there, the first thing that came to mind was 'I'm going to marry that girl someday.' I hadn't even talked to you and I didn't know your name, but I felt like you were my destiny and I still feel that way about you. When we talked in my room that night, I didn't want you to leave because I felt like if you had left I'd never see you again. You were so perfect for me and I was afraid that meeting you was just a dream."

Alex turns around to face me and I can't help but kiss her. "I thought you were out of my league," I admit to her.

"And I thought you were out of mine," she tells me.

"I can't believe an elevator ride is what started all of this," I say to her. "It led to our first conversation, our first date—"

"Our first kiss," Alex adds.

"Losing our virginity to each other."

"You asking me to be your girlfriend."

"You asking me to marry you," I add.

"And let's not forget the most important thing that elevator ride led to."

"Kylie," I tell her. "That little girl means everything to me. I never knew it was possible for me to love someone the way I love her."

"I know what you mean," she tells me.

"There's something else that elevator ride led to."

"What?" she asks.

"It led to me spending the rest of my life with you," I tell her. "I know we've had our ups and downs, but we've built such a strong foundation and I know nothing is ever going to break us up anymore. The two of us have experienced more in college than some couples do throughout their whole relationship and we've stuck by each other and I know we're going to continue to do that. We're going to grow old together and we're going to experience so many changes in our lives that are both bad and good, but as long as I have you I feel as if I can survive anything."

It's unlike Alex to be speechless, but this is one of those rare moments in which she is. Graduation is in seven hours and the real world is awaiting us, but we don't care. I'm going to hold onto Alex for as long as I can.


	51. Chapter 51

**June 11, 2010**

**4:00 PM**

**Kappa Gamma Phi house**

**Serena's POV**

Kappa Gamma Phi is more than three letters embroidered on a sweatshirt; it's honor, tradition, and lifelong friendships.

As I look around at the empty bedroom that once belonged to Abbie and me, it dawns on me that it's actually over. I will never live in this house again and it won't be long before two other girls move into our presidential suite.

My mom is supposed to arrive in a few minutes, but until then I'm going to explore the house one last time. As I walk around downstairs, I see photos of Kappas from years past. The first one I stop at is the Alpha Class photo; our chapter's founding sisters. They look so beautiful with their bobbed hair and porcelain skin. Written in the corner is the year: 1920. That's exactly ninety years ago! I wonder what their lives were like in this house and if they're watching over us right now. I hope they see how great their chapter has become and I hope I've made them proud. Next, I stop at a photo of the executive board that was taken in 1942. Instead of taking a picture with the letters, the girls decided to take a picture with the American flag to show their patriotism during World War II. They all look so proud. I've read about them and what they organized for the war effort. Even though this was nearly 70 years ago, I feel like they're a part of me. Down the hall is a photo of a pledge class from 1957 with Betsy Wilkins in it. No one in this house other than me knows this, but as a junior, Betsy ended up taking her life in the room that Abbie and I live in. She was one of only three people to be president of Kappa as a junior so I feel as if we have a connection even though we've never met. No one knows why Betsy did what she did, but sisters who were close to her said that she was tormented by having to be someone she really wasn't. When I heard this as a sophomore, I didn't understand what they were telling me, but now I truly understand why Betsy did what she did. She was from a wealthy, conservative family and it was a different time; she couldn't just come out to her family or the other Kappas. In the living room is the sorority composite, which is the latest photo of our entire chapter. Every girl is pictured individually and her name is underneath her photo. Abbie's photo is slightly bigger than everyone else's and it's located in the center near the sorority crest. Underneath her photo, it says 'Abigail Carmichael, President'. She looks so beautiful and she's smiling wide enough for her adorable dimples to show. Next to that framed photo is the Kappa 2008-2009 composite. Under my photo, it says 'Serena Southerlyn, President'. I still get chills whenever I see that. These composites are going to be up for years to come and future sisters are going to be looking at them just as I am looking at them today. The last of the Iota Gamma pledge class is graduating in a couple of hours, but these photos are proof that we've carved our niche in Kappa history.

**4:30 PM**

**Kappa Gamma Phi house**

**Abbie's POV**

"Honey, what are you doing?" I ask my wife as I walk into the house and see her staring at the composites on the wall.

"Just looking," she says and I hold her close as she starts to cry. Serena has won the "Sister of the Year" award four times in a row. Kappa has been her life since she was a freshman and now she has to leave the house she loves. That plus pregnancy makes for a very hormonal Serena right now.

"Everything is going to be okay, bb," I tell her. "No one ever really leaves this place. You're going to be a part of Kappa forever."

"I feel so stupid. I know it's just a sorority and there's life after college, but I keep thinking about Connie and Cassidy moving in here this fall and I remember when we were these two bright-eyed sophomores who were so excited about finally living in our sorority house. We've spent the best years of our lives in this place."

"bb, these aren't the best years of our lives," I urge her. "We still have those years to look forward to. So many exciting things are still going to happen. Now come to my truck with me, I have a surprise for you."

When we get to my truck, I pull out four wooden picture frames and hand one of them to Serena. The top of the frame says 'Kappa Gamma Phi' and the bottom says 'Abigail Carmichael: Fall 2006'. The picture in the frame is one of me as a pledge. Once she sees it, Serena lets out the most adorable little squeal I have ever heard.

"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen," she tells me excitedly. After that, I hand her hers with her name engraved on it and a picture of her as a pledge. "No way! I can't believe how innocent I looked back then," she says after seeing it.

"I haven't shown you the best part yet," I tell her and then hand her two more frames. Both of them have 'Kappa Gamma Phi' engraved at the top, but one of them says 'Dallas McGill: Fall 2028' and the other says 'Mackenzie Carmichael: Fall 2028'.

"Our girls are going to be legacies," I tell her and my extremely hormonal wife starts to cry again. "I know it's still 18 years from now, but I figured we can keep these aside somewhere and put their pictures in them once they become pledges."

Serena doesn't say anything, but she doesn't have to. Instead, she wraps her arms around me and kisses me right then and there.

Her mother decided to meet her at the field instead of at our house, so we grab our caps and gowns and cords and head out the door. We're going to put on our caps and gowns when we get to the field, but for now Serena is wearing all of her cords. Draped around her is her Phi Beta Kappa honors cord, her political science honors cord, her Golden Key International Honour Society cord, her Latin honors cord, her College Honors cord, and most importantly her Kappa Gamma Phi stole. I'm so proud of my wife and all that she's accomplished over the past four years. She's graduating with a 3.97 GPA and heading off to Harvard Law School. Not too many people can say that.

I love you, bb, I really do.

**5:30 PM**

**Intramural Field**

**Casey's POV**

I've officially passed on the G-Pi presidential ring just as Allegra passed it on to Stephanie, Stephanie passed it on to Amber, and Amber passed it on to me. I tried not to cry, but with Chrissy there to preside over the ceremony, I couldn't help but tear up. When it was over, she held me and told me how proud she is to have me as a daughter.

I can't believe our undergrad years are actually over. When I first moved into the dorms as a freshman, I felt like these years were going to be an eternity. I was 17 years old, far from home, and I had no idea what I was going to do with my time here. Little did I know I'd meet Alex that very same day. As I look at her snapping pictures with Bridget and Olivia, I start to think about how she's even more beautiful now than ever before. I regret everything I've done to hurt her, but I know we've moved past that and our relationship has never been stronger. Alex is everything to me. She's my wife, the mother of my child, and most importantly she's the one person I can turn to no matter what happens in life. Alex and I have a connection that not many people understand, but all that matters is that we understand it.

"We did it! We actually freakin did it," I tell my friends once they're done taking pictures.

"I know! It seems like all of the bullshit we put up with is actually worth it," Bridget responds.

"All the sleepless nights spent studying for finals," Olivia says.

"The 15 page papers that are half research and half BS," Alex adds jokingly.

"Waking up for an 8 AM discussion section only to get to your classroom and discover that it's cancelled," I add.

"It's all over!" Bridget exclaims.

"At least until law school starts for Casey and me," Alex says.

"And then the vicious cycle shall repeat," I say.

Five minutes later, Abbie and Serena meet up with us and I can see that the two of them are smiling uncontrollably.

"You two just got laid, didn't you?" I ask.

"Better," Serena says.

"Rena, I don't think there's anything better than that, but if you insist," Abbie tells her.

"We had a talk with my mom," Serena informs us. "She's really excited about the baby and she wants Abbie to stay with us this summer. She even apologized to her for everything and she says that Abbie is the best thing to ever happen to me. She's right about that, too," Serena says and then kisses her wife.

I'm about to congratulate them, but the music starts signaling that it's time for us to walk in.

"Holy shit!" Abbie says. "It's time!"

"This is it," Alex says.

"But it's not the end," I tell them. "We have to promise that it's not the end."

**8:00 PM**

**Outside the Intramural Field**

**Alex's POV**

We have officially graduated and the Class of 2010 is history. Casey and I spent half an hour taking pictures with our closest friends and even some acquaintances we knew we'd never see again.

We said our tearful goodbyes to Abbie, Serena, and Olivia and now we're taking pictures with our family members. Charlene is snapping pictures of Caleb with her new daughter-in-law Bridget and my mom is taking pictures of Casey and me with Kylie. I put my cap on Kylie and lift her up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you girls," my mom says.

"Hey, Ginger Kid!" Caleb says once Charlene is done taking pictures of him and Bridget.

"What?" Casey asks.

"Just because you graduated doesn't mean you're cool," Caleb tells her. "You're still a dweeb and even when you're some hot shot lawyer in New York you're still going to be a dweeb. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Casey says. "I'll also never forget that you suck dick at Mario-Kart."

"Fuck you," Caleb says and then hugs his sister.

When we're walking back to the parking lot, I see congratulations signs for the class of 2010 and welcome signs for the class of 2014. They'll be arriving for orientation in two weeks. It seems like just yesterday I was coming here for orientation and wondering if I had made the right decision. As I look at the people around me, I realize I did make the right decision. Had I gone to any other school, my life would have ended up differently. I would have made friends but they wouldn't be Bridget, Abbie, Serena, and Olivia. Maybe I would have fallen in love, but she wouldn't have been Casey. No one could ever come close to Casey. I wouldn't have had the same experiences. There wouldn't have been countless debates about what state the Simpsons live in or who is hotter: Jeannie or Samantha from _Bewitched. _I wouldn't have eaten grilled cheese and ketchup sandwiches with Casey for lunch every day during freshman year or discovered that Twinkies taste even better at 3 AM. I know it all sounds so trivial, but when I look back at my college experience it will be the little things that I'll cherish. The way my dorm room looked, the way the campus buildings are illuminated at night, the smell of the grass outside the social sciences building. It's all flooding my memory right now and as we're leaving I'm trying my best to take it all in.

Three years ago, Allegra told Casey and me to cherish what's left of our college experience and today the two of us said the same thing to Connie, Aubrey, and Cassidy. It won't be long before they're experiencing the same thing we experienced today. College is over and it's been a life-altering four years and if I could do it all again, I wouldn't change a single thing.

**The End!**


End file.
